


Cuties' Café

by JUNMAK0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chubby Reader, Coffee Shop, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Ending Spoilers, Haikyuu Timeskip Spoilers, Past Abuse, Reader-Insert, Strangers to Lovers, a lot of flirting and teasing, but this story happens like a few months before 402, confident reader, like before the match, reader - Freeform, smut later, this will be very horny, will add more tags as i upload chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNMAK0/pseuds/JUNMAK0
Summary: What if the athletic trainer of the Japanese national team of volleyball tended more than your physical wounds?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 70
Kudos: 262
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's finally here!  
> I hope you have read the tags before you read this work. This fic will be very different from my other haikyuu fanfictions. As you know I only write chubby readers but this one won't deal with self-esteem issues like in my two previous works. I wanted to write something different for once, I think it'll be a nice change.  
> The rating is also different (Explicit instead of Mature) because this will deal with heavier themes but will also be hornier LMFAO.  
> I hope you guys will enjoy this new story with Iwaizumi and I'm gonna do everything to finally bring him justice this time!  
> Thank you for clicking on my work and I hope it makes you all happy.

Going to work with heels was a real chore for you but you had to do it. Just like wearing a pencil skirt and a white blouse. This job didn't pay very well so you had to do what you needed to get tips from your customers. It wasn't like you hated your appearance or something, I mean sure you were chubby but you've been living with this body for twenty five years now, you accepted it and yourself. Sometimes it was hard during high school where the other kids were meaner with you but as you grew up you grew more confident in yourself and you realized people will always have something to say, not just to chubby girls but to everyone else. You decided to ignore all of it for your own peace of mind and you realized you were doing very well that way.

Your lunch break was almost over so you hurried to return to the coffee shop where you worked at. You worked in Tokyo and you were born there. After you graduated from Nekoma High you left your parents' house to start your adult life and get your own place. You didn't like your job very much but you needed money and at least you met some new people, customers who tipped well sometimes. You were just a waitress, it wasn't the worst job out there.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late-" You cursed as you checked the time on the watch around your wrist. You started walking faster and suddenly the heel of your shoe got stuck in a hole on the ground making you trip. "Ah-!" What had to happen happened and you fell on the ground. "F-Fuck!" You didn't care about the people around you who definitely saw you trip, what mattered to you is that you made a hole in your stockings and you badly scratched your right knee. It was bleeding a lot and you started to panic, that really hurt.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone approached to help you. You raised your head and your eyebrows raised in surprise. Above you stood a taller than you and very muscular man, he had the biggest biceps you had ever seen. He was wearing a black polo shirt that was definitely too small for him.

"I-" You found yourself stuttering as you looked into his beautiful green eyes. He was really handsome. You glanced at your scratched knee and winced in pain.

"That doesn't look okay." He said. "Let me help you. I'm an athletic trainer so I know how to tend wounds." He gave you his arm and you looked at it, unsure of what to do. "I'll help you stand up." He said before coming closer. Your mysterious savior grabbed your hand with his and wrapped his free arm behind your back. "Let's go to my car, I have a first aid kit in there."

"I-I don't know you-" You said shyly. This man was a complete stranger even if he was really handsome, you knew from experience that you couldn't trust men, no matter how close they were to you... Also you had heard stories about women being kidnapped or trafficked, you couldn't just follow him to his car like that.

"Oh, um... Yeah, I understand your worries. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime-" He introduced himself with a small smile. "My car is just over there-" He pointed to a big and black car.

"That's your car? The BMW?" You asked. Iwaizumi seemed young, how could he afford such a luxurious car?? You got even more suspicious of him now.

"Uh, yeah, it is." He let out a small chuckle, he must've been amused by your reaction. "But my point was that there's a lot of people around, I'm not bringing you to a shady parking. I'll let you sit on the driver's seat as well, okay? That way I won't be able to kidnap you." He explained.

"O-Okay... Let's do that." You said. His explanations reassured you. "S-Sorry-" You put your arm over his shoulders and then he helped you walk to his car. You couldn't help noticing that he smelled very good and being so close to him you saw he looked even better. Iwaizumi opened the door on the driver's side and carefully made you sit. It was really comfortable and inside his car it smelled good too. He went on the other side and opened the glove box to get the first aid kit then he came back towards you.

"Hm, you scratched yourself very badly." The athletic trainer commentated as he poured some unknown liquid onto a cotton ball. "It's gonna sting a bit-" He warned you.

"Hm-" You squeezed your lips together. "Ow... Ow! Y-You lied, it's not a bit..." You said. He put his hand on your thigh just above your knee and then he blew on your wound.

"Hope that's better."

"Hm... T-Thanks." You said shyly.

"You haven't told me your name yet." His lips curved slightly as he opened a package of bandages.

"I'm [Y/L/N] [Y/N]." You replied. "Crap, I forgot. I have to call my boss-" You said as you opened your purse and pulled out your phone from it while Iwaizumi was bandaging your knee. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind."

"No, go ahead." He said.

"Hello? Yes, I know. Yes, but I didn't do it on purpose! I was on my way and I hurt myself- No, I'm not lying! Yes, I'm fine now, a handsome man helped me, I'm coming back. You'll see for yourself, I'm not lying. Okay, see you soon." You sighed deeply as you hung up.

"You think I'm handsome?" Iwaizumi raised his head and looked at you, a smirk had spread on his face.

"I-I mean... I have eyes." You said with a small smile. A blush had crept on your cheeks as you stared into each other's eyes.

"Um-" You two realized you got a bit lost here. "Here you go, all done. I'm afraid I can't do anything for your stockings though."

"I-It's okay. Thank you very much for your help, Iwaizumi san." You said.

"Are you okay?" He worried when you winced after exiting his car and standing up on your own.

"Yeah, yeah..." You replied. "Um... I-I work at the coffee shop near where you found me... D-Do you want to- Actually I would like you to come, I'll offer you something to thank you." Your lips curved.

"Ah, actually I have to go to work as well." He replied.

"Then come after your work! O-Or tomorrow, whenever you want." You stuttered. "Please, let me just thank you. You didn't have to help me like you did."

"Okay then." He smiled. "Do you need help to walk back there?"

"No, no, it's alright! You're late too, sorry for taking your time. I hope to see you soon." You waved him goodbye and then you turned around to return to the coffee shop.

  
  


When you walked inside the coffee shop you still had stars in your eyes. Who the fuck was he?? You couldn't stop thinking about the stranger you just met. You really hoped he would drop by soon so you could talk to him again. He was so gentle with you...

"Oh- What happened to you??" Your coworker, Seiko Hidaka, asked you with wide eyes. Unlike you she was skinny but shorter, also younger. She wore her brown hair in pigtails and liked to dress cutely. Lolita dresses were her thing, she had a few fans in the coffee shop who liked to take pictures with her. Seiko accepted because afterwards they tipped well.

"Didn't boss tell you?" You asked.

"She said you were late... as always."

"What does that mean??" You frowned. "I'm not _always_ late. Anyway as I explained to her on phone I fell and hurt myself." The coffee shop was empty at the moment so you took a seat on one of the chairs and proceeded to remove your ruined stockings then you threw them in the trashbin. "Where is she?" You asked.

"At the back, counting the cash." Hidaka replied and you two let out a low chuckle.

"Hey boss." You said after heading there.

"Hm-" The boss raised her head and analyzed you. "So you didn't lie?"

"No, I did not." You sighed. Your boss and the owner of the coffee shop was an old woman. She was short and wore her gray hair in a tight bun on her head. She really looked like a villain who was the boss of a yakuza gang. There were some rumors about her apparently owning a brothel before but you didn't believe in that. Sure she requested of you and Seiko to wear short skirts and show some cleavage but she didn't steal your tips, it was just to make the customers come back. Also she never proposed you to sleep with them, they were all just rumors. She was strict but you knew she had a soft spot inside. After all she took Seiko in when she got kicked out from her household.

"Did you bring him with you?" The boss asked you. You always called her boss but her name was Chisato Masutani.

"Bring who??" You asked as you put on your apron around your hips.

"The handsome man who helped you. Did you really let a customer walk away?" You rolled your eyes.

"First of all he wasn't a customer but my savior." You replied with a small smile. "And I told him to come by... He had to go to work." You added.

"... You know what I think about the relationships with my customers, right?"

"Oh my God baa-chan, chill. I just learned his name." You said. "And he's not your customer yet. Anyway, I'm gonna help Seiko at the front now."

  
  


\---

  
  


Iwaizumi Hajime walked inside the gym where he worked as an athletic trainer. It was located in Tokyo, after all he coached and assisted the Japanese national team of volleyball.

"Hey, guys." He said to all the members as he stepped on the court.

"Yer late, where were ya??" Atsumu Miya, one of the players, asked him immediately.

"I was on my way here and I ran into a woman who hurt herself so I went to help her." Iwaizumi explained.

"Ooh, a woman huh?" Bokuto Koutarou raised one eyebrow.

"It's not like that, calm down." He brushed off.

"Why are you smiling like that then? Was she hot?" Yaku Morisuke asked him.

"Well, she wasn't unattractive..." The athletic trainer said with a smirk. "But we're not here for that. We're already late so get to practice. We won't beat the Argentinian team by chit-chatting."

"Why are we getting scolded when he was the one being late?" Sakusa Kiyoomi whispered to Ushijima Wakatoshi who then shrugged.

"Set the ball to me, Kageyama!" Hinata Shoyo requested excitedly to his teammate, Kageyama Tobio.

"So, you wanna tell me about the beauty you ran into?" Fuki Hibarida, the actual and official team's coach, asked to Iwaizumi.

"Heh. There's not much to say." He replied. "I helped her and then she left, she was late to the coffee shop she works at."

"Oh, so she's a waitress?" He asked.

"Seemed like it."

"Did you take her number?" Hajime shaked his head.

"Nah, it was way too early for that. I asked for her name though. She asked me to drop by for a cup of coffee to thank me for helping her."

"And you'll go?" Hibarida asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"You fucking bet I will." Iwaizumi smirked. "I don't expect anything though."

"Uh huh... Be careful though, I didn't expect anything either at my first date with my wife."

"This isn't a date though, coach."

"Why can't it be? You're young and single. I think it'd do you some good, you spend all your time here. Get yourself a girl." Coach advised the athletic trainer.

"I don't even know if she's single." Hajime sighed.

"Go get that coffee and ask her." Fuki's lips curved.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Why do you keep looking by the window?" Seiko asked you the day after.

"Nothing..." You brushed off. "Hi! Welcome to Cuties' Café! How may I help you?" You asked to two male customers who just walked in.

"Um... Can we look at the card?"

"Obviously!" You grabbed two menus on the counter and handed it to them. "Take your time~" You smiled at them before rejoining Seiko.

"You're so good at faking that personality, hehe." She giggled lowly.

"Speak for yourself, Mrs. wannabe idol." You joked. Hidaka was the cute type one between the two of you while you fitted the more mature and confident type. You two had your own specific customers. You called her that because she wore cute dresses like idols on tv and took all kind of different poses for pictures. If she could dance like one she definitely couldn't sing unfortunately for you and your boss' ears. She was funny and a very kind girl, you liked her as if she was your own little sister.

"I think they made their choice." She warned you while you were cleaning a cup. You instantly left her side and approached the customers' table.

"So, what will it be?" A fake commercial smile was plastered on your face.

"We'll take two capuccinos and a chocolate crepe that we'll share." You wrote their order on your small notepad.

"Coming right up!" You grinned and then you rejoined your coworker. "I'll make the coffees, can you do the crepe please?"

"Yeah, no problem." Seiko replied.

"They don't look very enthusiastic, I don't think I'm their type." You whispered to her.

"Do you want me to bring the crepe and check?" She asked.

"No, I'll bring the order. But maybe you can put the cutlery on their table and see if you're actually the one they prefer. If they smile I'll let you bring the order." You said.

"Alright. Don't get mad if they tip me instead of you." Hidaka said.

"Don't worry about that..." You said as you turned your head and looked by the window again.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Seiko asked you after she came back next to you.

"Huh?" She got you out of your thoughts. "No. Why are you asking? Actually, no. Did it work?"

"They didn't smile. I think they just don't care... about women." She replied.

"Oh... You think?" You glanced at them discreetly. "Maybe you're right. Well, I'll bring their order. Thanks for the crepe."

"You're welcome." Her lips curved.

"Here you go!" You smiled as you put the order on their table.

"Thanks." The two customers replied and then you returned behind the counter.

"Maybe you're right... Usually the other customers glance at my thighs and these two couldn't care less about my skirt, hehe."

"Well, as long as they pay..." Seiko shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna take my lunchbreak if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure. It's rather calm today." You said.

"Is that why you keep looking by the window? You want to mentally make customers walk in?"

"Let's say that..." Your lips curved. "See you later, Seiko. Be careful." You said to your coworker.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ahh, I guess you won't be coming today...” You sighed deeply as you stared by the window. It was past 5pm and the coffee shop would close in one hour. “Seiko, I'm gonna start doing the dishes, okay?” You warned her.

“Okay.” She replied.

“Call me if we suddenly get a lot of people.” You left her and headed for the back of the shop where the kitchen was. While Hidaka was cleaning the counter she noticed a man standing in front of the coffee shop and he seemed to be peeking inside. What was he looking for? She wondered. He might be a customer who didn't know if you were open or closed, after all the place was empty at the moment, so she decided to step out and greet him.

“Hi! I just wanted to warn you that we were open in case you were wondering, hehe.” She smiled cutely at him. A trick to lure him inside of course.

“Oh.” He didn't realize he got caught. “Y-Yeah, I... I noticed.” He pointed to the sign on the door that said open.

“Were you just too shy to walk inside then?” Seiko joked. “I promise I don't bite.” He smiled slightly, she managed to relax him. “We close at 6. If you come in you can get a discount on the pastries of the day.” The young man looked around, there didn't seem to be another coffee shop in the surroundings so it must be here... Finally he decided to enter.

“Alright, you convinced me.” He said.

“Welcome to Cuties' Café.” She grinned and guided him to the counter. “Here are the pastries left.” He glanced at them quickly. He wasn't really here for that but it would be rude to refuse now. Also he was promised a free coffee actually.

“I'll take an expresso and a muffin.” He said.

“Coming right up! You can sit wherever you want.” After all the place was empty.

“Um-” He spoke to her while she was taking care of his order. “Do you work here alo-”

“Seiko, I heard the bell ring twice-” You interrupted as you walked in. “Do we have custo-” Your eyes widened when you finally saw who was sitting at one of the tables. Your handsome savior from yesterday!

“I can handle it.” Hidaka said, oblivious to the situation while you and the athletic trainer kept staring at each other in surprise.

“I-Iwaizumi san-” You finally managed to speak. “You came.” A small smile spread on your lips.

“Yeah... I left work early and instead of going straight home my car brought me back to this street.” He said with a smirk.

“Um.” You went behind the counter to join Seiko. “I'll take this one.” You said to her.

“What?? It's fine, I'm almost done.”

“I said I'm doing it! Go in the kitchen.” You argued in whispers with her.

“You're not stealing my customer and my tip, [Y/N]!”

“I'm not stealing you anything and he's not paying!”

“What? Why??” She frowned in confusion.

“He's the guy who helped me yesterday. I told him to drop by for a free coffee to thank him.”

“Oh... So that's why you've been looking by the window all day, huh?” She smirked. “It's true though, he's indeed _handsome_.” She giggled.

“Can you disappear in the kitchen now?”

“Fine. But you owe me.”

“Seiko you owe me like fifteen.” You reminded her.

“[Y/N] is gonna take care of your order, she insisted.” Hidaka said to Iwaizumi to tease you. You blushed in shame behind the counter and gasped. Why did she do you like this?? You would deal with her later.

“S-Sorry about that...” You said shamely to him. “I'm sorry, what was your order? You're not paying for anything of course.”

“No worries.” The athletic trainer smirked, he was definitely amused. “It was an expresso and a muffin.”

“Coming right up.” You said to him. You worked quickly and brought the order to his table. “Here you go.”

“If you're not busy with other customers you can sit at my table.” He said.

“Very funny.” You rolled your eyes before sitting in front of him.

“How's your leg?” He asked.

“Not pretty.” You raised one eyebrow. “That's why I put on these today.” You showed him the black stockings you wore under your skirt. Hajime glanced at your legs quickly, he didn't want to stare for too long and seem like a creep but that small skirt really fitted you... He thought. “Thanks again for your help by the way, you didn't have to do that.”

“That was a bad fall. I couldn't just watch a pretty woman hurt herself and do nothing about it.” The athletic trainer said before taking a sip of his coffee and instantly you blushed.

“Y-You think I'm pretty?” You asked.

“U-Um...” Iwaizumi realized he accidentally let that slip out. “I-I mean, you're aware of it, right?” You chuckled lowly, that was such an odd answer.

“I don't know... in society's eyes I don't think I am but in my parents' I think I'm good.” You said.

“Well, I don't know about society but I agree with your parents.” His lips curved. You crossed your arms on your chest and rested your back against the chair as you stared into Iwaizumi's eyes. He quickly glanced down but not quick enough, you catched him. At least this time you knew, he was definitely interested in women unlike your two customers of earlier. That trick worked everytime. How could he not glance though? You were wearing a white blouse that seemed a bit tight around your chest. If you were to stretch your back the buttons there would definitely pop. Were you wearing a colorful bra on purpose under it so anyone could peek in? He wondered.

“[Y/N], can you handle the closing on your own?” Seiko came back.

“Are the dishes done?” You asked her.

“Yeah, I cleaned the kitchen. You only have here left.” She said.

“Okay then. You can leave.” You allowed her to.

“Great. See you tomorrow.” She approached and put a kiss on your cheek. “Good evening.” Hidaka said to Iwaizumi with a smile before leaving the shop.

“Are you closing?” He asked.

“I have a few minutes left, it's okay.” You replied. “You can finish your coffee.”

“I wouldn't want your husband to be mad at me if you come home late.” Iwaizumi said and you raised one eyebrow.

“Do you see a ring around my finger, Iwaizumi san?”

“Your boyfriend then.” He said after glancing at your hands.

“You don't have to worry about that. No one's waiting for me in my appartment.” Your lips curved.

“You live far away from here?” He asked.

“I have to take the metro, yeah. We can't all afford a BMW.” You teased.

“If you like my car so much maybe I can propose to drive you home.” The athletic trainer suggested. “But I want another coffee and you tell me more about yourself.” He bargained.

“... Deal.” You replied and raised one eyebrow.

  
  


You two stayed in the coffee shop for one more hour. You had learned that Iwaizumi came from the Miyagi Prefecture and he used to play volleyball in his childhood and teenage years. Only recently he became an athletic trainer for the Japanese national team of volleyball. It was no wonder he could afford such a luxurious car you thought.

You two spoke for quite some time. You really enjoyed learning more about him, he was a nice guy but he also had a playful side to him. You liked it very much. You found yourself tingling all over when he teased you. Finally you closed the coffee shop and you rejoined him outside. Iwaizumi walked close to you and then you felt him place his arm around your waist.

“Wouldn't want you to trip again.” He mumbled.

“Uh huh.” Your lips curved, he wasn't slick. Though you didn't ask him to remove his arm, it was at an okay place of your body and he didn't try to squeeze you or feel you with his hand. “I hope you'll apologize to your girlfriend on my behalf for making you late to dinner.” You said. You were pretty sure he didn't have one, and if he did then he was very good at playing nice. You didn't feel like Iwaizumi would be the type to cheat or flirt with other women if he was in a relationship. But you needed the confirmation, he never told you his relationship status. Actually were you two flirting?

“The only one I'll upset is my cat.” The athletic trainer said and your eyes widened.

“Aw, I'm so sorry.” You giggled. You finally reached his car and then you climbed in it. God, you really loved his comfy seats.

“So, where are we going?” He asked you once he started the car. You gave him your address and then he went on the road.

“Enter your number.” You handed him your phone at a red light. Iwaizumi didn't think twice about it, he registered his number in your phone and gave it back to you. Then you sent him a text with your name so he could register yours later. “It's right there.” You pointed to a building.

“Alright.” He stopped the car in front of the building.

“Thanks a lot, it was very nice of you... again.” You smiled.

“No problem, thanks for the coffee.” His lips curved. “Good evening, [Y/L/N].” Iwaizumi said as he stared into your eyes.

“Text me when you arrive at your place so I know you made it back safely.” You said to him before opening the door. “Don't hesitate to drop by the coffee shop again, we make lunch too.” You closed the car door and then you headed for the building of your appartment. When you entered Iwaizumi drove away.

  
  


\---

  
  


“ _I'm home._ ” Iwaizumi texted you some moments later. You were laying on your couch after your quick shower when your phone vibrated in your hands suddenly. You totally weren't waiting for his text.

“ _Thanks for texting me. What's your cat's name? :P_ ” You sent back.

“ _You're gonna laugh._ ” He sent back.

“ _Try me._ ”

“ _I named her that because she does whatever she wants and has total control over me._ ” He explained first before revealing you his cat's name. “ _Hime._ ”

“ _That's so adorable._ ”

“ _I could hear you laugh from all the way here._ ”

“ _Send me a picture of her._ ” You said with a smile plastered on your face. You got a notification two minutes later. “ _She's really pretty._ ” You sent. He had a beautiful white cat with gorgeous blue eyes.

“ _Thanks for her. I try to take good care of her._ ”

“ _You seem to take care of a lot of people around you._ ” He didn't reply immediately so you decided to send another text. “ _It was a compliment._ ”

“ _Thanks._ ” Iwaizumi replied. “ _What about you? Do you have a pet?_ ”

“ _An ex-boyfriend some months ago. Just kidding._ ” He smiled in amusement after reading your reply. “ _No, I don't._ ” You replied seriously this time.

“ _Bad experience?_ ”

“ _No, not even. My mother was allergic so we never had any pets at home._ ”

“ _Are your parents still in Tokyo?_ ”

“ _No, my father got a job opportunity in Osaka and so he left with my mother two years after I graduated high school._ ”

“ _Why didn't you follow them?_ ”

“ _Stayed for my ex-boyfriend. I should've left with them considering how that turned._ ” You didn't want to give too many details about that yet so you decided to change subjects. “ _What about you? Everyone you knew stayed in the Miyagi Prefecture?_ ”

“ _My family and close friends did, yeah. My best friend went to Argentina though._ ”

“ _Oh. Did he follow some girl or?_ ”

“ _Yeah. She's round and he loves to play with her. Volleyball._ ” You chuckled lowly. “ _I'm sorry, I gotta go feed Hime._ ”

“ _No problem. Goodnight and don't hesitate to drop by the café during one of your breaks._ ”

“ _I will. Goodnight to you too._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hime means princess just in case you didn't know.  
> Thank you for reading the first two chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the welcome messages, I'm glad to be back with y'all too <3

You haven't seen Iwaizumi for the rest of the week at the café but at least he gave you a call during sunday just to check how you were doing. You wondered if he thought about you like you thought about him since the day you met. Not only was he handsome and kind but he was also nice and funny. Why was a treasure like him single??

“We haven't seen your handsome savior around since the other day last week.” Seiko said to you while you two were working behind the counter. It was noon and it was the busy hour for this coffee shop. You were also making sandwiches and salads to take-away for customers.

“He has his own job, he can't come all the time.” You said.

“But you two talk, right? You told me he drove you home after I left.” Hidaka rememberd.

“Yeah, he called me two days ago. It was nice.” You smiled.

“So um... are you interested in him?”

“Oh my God, Seiko...” You avoided her eyes. “I-I don't know, we barely know each other...”

“Uh huh.” She smirked. “But you're interested, aren't you?” Your coworker insisted.

“Well... He didn't leave a bad impression on me.” You said. “Though, just like my ex boyfriend, I don't think he's gonna like what I do he-”

“[Y/N]!” She nudged you in the waist. You turned your head and suddenly catched Iwaizumi walking in. “Speak about the devil-” She giggled lowly.

“Welcome to Cuties' Café~” You left the counter and went to greet him properly.

“Hey. So I heard that you make lunch too apparently.” The athletic trainer joked.

“Do you have some time?” You asked and he nodded. “Let me bring you to a table.” You smiled. While he removed his coat and sat down you brought him a menu card. “We make sandwiches, salads and crepes with salty fillings and toppings.” You explained. “Warn me when you make your choice~” You threw him a wink and then you went back behind the counter. Hajime felt a small tingle inside of him, he was totally charmed.

“He glanced at your butt when you came back over here.” Seiko said discreetly to you and your lips curved. Two minutes later he raised his arm to call you over his table.

“You made your choice?” You asked as you pulled out your notepad.

“Not yet. I don't understand how the prices work for the ingredients, can you explain them to me?” Iwaizumi asked. You didn't know if he was testing or teasing you but it was alright, you didn't mind.

“Of course.” Your lips curved as you approached him. You leaned so you could be at his level and his eyebrows instantly raised, he had a bird's eye view on your cleavage. “You see-” You pointed your well manicured finger on the menu. “This is a list of all the ingredients and toppings and each of them has a different price. You can pick whichever you like to put in your sandwich, salad or crepe. Of course, the more ingredients you pick the more expansive it's gonna get.” You explained as you looked at him. “And I'm afraid I can't put it on the house like last time otherwise my boss will fire me.” You added with a smirk.

“O-Of course.” He said.

“But be nice to me and I might give you a discount.” You whispered before leaning back. “I'll come back in another two minutes.” You touched his shoulder before going back behind the counter. You were nicely surprised when you touched him, he was really buff. It seemed like you didn't realize it when he helped you the last time, you were far too concerned about your knee.

“You two would look cute together.” Seiko said when you came back next to her.

“Oh my God, stop...” You blushed. “I-I feel so nervous for some reason.”

“You totally like him it's so adorable, hehe.” She giggled.

“W-Whatever... Are the other customers served?”

“Yeah, it's just that other couple over there. The others left with their food.” Hidaka replied. “You can take all your time with him.” Her lips curved. You turned your head and noticed Iwaizumi looking at you so you went back to his table.

“I'll take the Cuties' Special.” He said.

“Good choice.” You smiled at him after writing his order on your notepad. “Coming right up, Iwaizumi san.” The athletic trainer looked at you work behind the counter with a smile on his face. There was definitely something about you that he really digged. Was it your perfume? Your flirty attitude? The smiles you gave him? Maybe all of it. But whatever you were doing to him he wanted more of it. “It's almost ready.” You warned Hajime as you put cutlery and a water pitcher on his table.

“I still have time.” Iwaizumi answered after looking at his watch. Once his order was ready you brought it to him.

“If you need anything else let me know. Enjoy your lunch~” You gave him another wink and then you left to let him eat in peace.

“It's starting to calm down. Once my customers will be done I'll take my break.” Hidaka warned you.

“Y-You sure?” You asked her.

“You don't want me to leave you alone with him?”

“I-I don't know... What if he finds me clingy?” You two were whispering behind the counter.

“How can you think that? He hasn't stopped staring at you, trust me, he wants you just as much as you want him.”

“Fine, okay. Leave us.” You changed your mind quickly and she was amused by it. “There's just something about him, about all of this... that makes me giddy.” You admitted.

“Yeah, you're into him [Y/N].”

“So quickly?” You asked. “I've known him for like a week.”

“Sometimes it just happens. Love at first sight-”

“Oh God, we're not mentioning the _L word_ here. I'm just having fun.” You said.

“Fine. It can be that as well. I hope you're not making a mistake though. The guy looks like the type you want to introduce to your parents. Don't ruin everything just because you're scared.”

“It's not fear.” You sighed. “It's just... I know he's not gonna like what I do here.”

“And what _exactly_ do you do?” She asked.

“You know... dress provocative, be really nice with customers to get tips... I don't let them touch me but I know it's gonna bother him like it bothered my ex.”

“Your ex was an insecure and manipulative piece of shit-” You burst out laughing. Hidaka really wasn't wrong. “The guy over there seems mature. Give him his chance.”

“I can't promise you anything...” You said. “I think your customers are done.” Seiko approached the couple, they paid and then they left.

“I'll take my lunch break!” Your coworker said loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear. You wanted to hide, she was making you so embarrassed. That was way too obvious.

“See you later, Seiko.” You rolled your eyes. She threw you a wink as she walked out of the coffee shop. “Do you like your food?” You asked to Iwaizumi as you approached him.

“Yeah, it's good.” He replied. “I might come back.” He added in a teasing tone.

“Good to know.” You smiled.

“Do you want to sit down?” Hajime asked you suddenly.

“Um, I shouldn't. I'm working.” You replied.

“There's no one else.” He reminded you. “Actually let me rephrase that, I want you to sit down.”

“Okay, _**sir**_.” You joked. You grabbed a chair near a table next to his and then you sat down across him. “How is it going at your job?”

“We're fine. The team's motivated. Have you watched a volleyball match before?” He asked.

“Just in high school. Some of my classmates went to nationals and I watched them on tv.”

“You said you went to Nekoma High, right?”

“You remember?” Your lips curved. “Yeah, it was there.”

“What club were you in?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Right, I don't think I told you. What club do you think I was in?”

“Cheerleading club.” He replied and your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“What makes you think that? I'm not really... fit.” You said.

“I think you'd motivate and cheer any team or crowd. You're energetic... and pretty cute.” His lips curved into a seductive smirk.

“I-” A bright blush appeard on your face and your heart started racing in your chest. You were feeling very hot suddenly. “Thank you.” You said shyly after biting onto your lower lip. The athletic trainer found you so adorable, he saw how flustered you were. “But no, I wasn't a cheerleader hehe. I was in the cooking club. As it looks like I love food.” You joked.

“What a coincidence, I do too.” Iwaizumi said. “So, do you have a day off so I can take you out for dinner _sometimes_?”

“You're inviting me for dinner?” You raised one eyebrow. You didn't know why you were so surprised by that, after all you two were clearly flirting with each other.

“I just thought it'd be nice to see you somewhere else than at your workplace.” He explained.

“Okay-” You smiled. “Well, the only day the café's closed is on sundays but on saturdays we close at 5 instead of 6. And I'd like to drop by my place first to change clothes. You can pick me up at 8 if that works for you.”

“Works perfectly fine.” Iwaizumi smirked. “I'll see you on saturday then.” He concluded. “I'd love to stay here but I have to go back to work now.” He glanced at his watch.

“Of course.” You brought him his note and then you cleaned his table.

“You can keep the change.” Hajime said as he put on his coat.

“Um-” You frowned slightly in confusion as you looked at the money. “I think you made a mistake? I know our ingredients don't cost that much and I gave you my discount...”

“It's not a mistake.” He said with a smirk before walking out of the café.

“Holy shit.” That was the biggest tip someone had ever left you and it was ten times what his food actually costed. You took a mental note to dress nicely and be very nice to him on saturday...

  
  


\---

  
  


“Hey. Where were you?” Yaku asked to Iwaizumi when he walked inside the gym.

“Yeah, why didn't you eat with us?” Bokuto asked.

“I had something to do.” The athletic trainer replied with a small smile that he tried so hard to suppress but failed to.

“Really? And why are ya smilin' like that?” Atsumu asked him.

“Your boy got himself a date.” He finally revealed to them.

“Huh??” The entire team who was listening got surprised.

“With who??” Hinata asked him.

“Is it the woman you talked about last week? The one you helped?” Aran Ojiro asked.

“It's totally her!” Bokuto yelled.

“Can we see her?” Atsumu asked.

“Well, she's not here with me.” Hajime said.

“You said she worked at a coffee shop, bring us with you next time.” Yaku suggested.

“Actually it's not a bad idea. They look like they need customers.” He chuckled lowly. “I'll tell her about it first.”

“When's your date?” Hinata asked.

“On saturday-”

“What are you all doing over there? Why are Ushijima, Sakusa, Hoshiumi and Kageyama the only ones on the court?” The coach interrupted them.

“Iwaizumi got a date!” Bokuto announced excitedly.

“You saw your waitress again?” Hibarida asked.

“How'd ya know about this?” Miya asked him.

“This gym isn't huge. It's great for you Iwaizumi but the rest of you get on court and practice your serve receives. Those Argentinians won't treat you nicely just because you got dates.” He said to them.

  
  


\---

  
  


During the evening you decided to give Hajime a call. He was always the first one to text you so for once you wanted to show him that you were also interested.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it's [Y/L/N]. Am I bothering you?”

“No. I had dinner with Hime half a hour ago. I was just resting.” He explained.

“What's your favorite color?” You asked.

“Green, why?” The athletic trainer replied.

“Hmm... I don't think I have a green dress.” You said as you searched in your closet. His lips curved when he realized you were asking to pick what to wear for you two's date.

“Actually I think it's red.” He corrected and you let out a small giggle.

“This one's kind of short...” You said quietly but just loud enough for him to hear. You were totally teasing him. “But I think it's fine if there's a strong man by my side to protect me~” Your lips curved.

“Don't worry, I'm not letting anyone approach you baby.” You bit onto your lower lip. You were glad he was into this as well.

“Hm, and what about my hair~?”

“Let it down.” He said.

“Heels?”

“I don't mind if my girl looks taller than me, she can have that. But I'm older and I'm the one in charge for everything else.”

“Sounds promising.” You chuckled lowly. “Goodnight, Iwaizumi san~” You whispered sensually.

“See you on saturday.” The athletic trainer smirked.

“Think of me until then~” You two ended the call.

“Yeah, I think I will...” Hajime said as he lowered his head and noticed the obvious dent in his boxers.


	4. Chapter 4

You were getting ready for your date in your appartment. You were thankful there weren't a lot of customers today and Seiko told you to leave early so you could have all the time you needed to shower, do your hair and makeup. After all you did the same for her when she had plans. You quickly glanced at the clock, it was almost time for Iwaizumi to show up. You put on the sexy red mini dress you owned and then you looked at yourself in the mirror. It was super tight and showed all your curves but you loved how your chest and butt popped in that dress.

There used to be a time where you weren't confident in yourself because of your weight but that time was long gone. You realized you could also look pretty and attractive with the right clothes, hairstyles and makeup. There was no need to hide your body in oversized clothes. You loved yourself and you were much happier than some years ago.

You sat on the edge of your bed and put on your black pair of heels. You were gonna look a bit taller than the athletic trainer but he reassured you and said that he wasn't bothered by that. Your ex hated it. He said that since he was _the man_ in the relationship he had to be taller than you. You rolled your eyes and sighed deeply as you accidentally thought of him. He was the biggest jerk you had ever met. It was hard when you broke up with him because he made you believe for years that you'd be nothing without him but he was wrong.

You got pulled out of your thoughts when your phone started ringing suddenly.

“Hello?” You replied.

“Hey, I'm in front of your appartment.” Iwaizumi said.

“Okay, I'll be there in a minute.” Your lips curved. You quickly doused yourself in perfum and shoved your phone in your purse. Once you made sure you locked the door properly you called the lift to go down. The last thing you needed was to break your ankles in the stairs because of the heels you were wearing.

“Holy fuck...” The athletic trainer let out when he finally saw you walking out of the building. Right when he thought you couldn't look hotter than in your pencil skirt and white blouse at the coffee shop... You waved at him as you approached his car. He unlocked the doors and you opened it.

“Hey~” You smiled at him and took place on the comfy couch on the passenger seat. “I hope you didn't wait for too long.” Oh God, when you closed the door he smelled your perfume and he was really attracted to it. To you. He couldn't stop glancing at your naked thighs, they looked so creamy and he wanted to run his hands on them so badly.

“The result was worth the wait.” Hajime teased. “You're beautiful.” He complimented you and your lips curved happily.

“Thanks. I think you look nice too.” You said. You two smiled at each other before turning your heads and looking forward. Iwaizumi started the car and went on the road. “So, where are you taking me?” You asked.

“A place that makes the best yakitori. I hope you like that.” He replied.

“I don't think there's a type of food I don't like, hehe.” You joked.

“You know, the way you talk about yourself and make light jokes-” The athletic trainer said and you listened to him. “I think it's hot. Your confidence.”

“I'm gonna take it as a compliment.” Your lips curved.

“It was.” He added. “I don't want to talk about deep and personal matters but I know that there's some girls like you who don't like themselves. Like the thing you told me about society the other day.” Iwaizumi explained. “But you seem like you have a big personality.”

“I went through that phase you're talking about during school but I quickly realized that no matter what I do people will find something to say about it. If I'm gonna get criticized anyway it should at least be for something that I want to do.” You said.

“That's pretty true.” He smiled. You glanced at him while he drove. Maybe Seiko was right, he was something else... You weren't so sure now if you just wanted to _have fun_ with him.

  
  


You two exited his car when you arrived. You realized you should've taken a jacket with you, during the night the air was a bit chilly. You were only wearing your mini dress. Your shoulders, arms and legs were naked. Iwaizumi came by your side and placed his hand on your back to guide you towards the restaurant. He couldn't stop glancing at your curves, that dress was so provocative, it crossed his mind that he might actually get into a fight for you tonight. Hopefully no one was going to make a comment to you. Iwaizumi couldn't even be mad at you, you looked really hot. He couldn't ask you to change either, after all he met you when you were like this and he wasn't your boyfriend to give you orders. He knew what he was getting into.

Once you were inside you were brought to a small table and you sat across each other. Iwaizumi started cursing the lamp above you two's heads, he felt like the lighting made your cleavage seem even bigger. He was totally certain you weren't wearing a bra under that dress.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked you when he noticed you kept staring at him. Ironic since he was staring at your chest just before.

“Nothing.” You replied. “I was just wondering why a guy like you was single.”

“What does that mean?” He raised one eyebrow.

“You seem like a nice guy. You're kind, you're handsome, you got a very nice car... I'm sure there's a ton of women who are after you.” You explained.

“I wasn't really looking for a relationship.” The athletic trainer started. “My job takes all my time and I'm always at the gym. This is my first date in years.”

“You said _wasn't_... Did that change?” Your lips curved.

“I'll let you know by the end of the night.” He smirked. A waitress came to take your orders and when she left he asked you a question as well. “What about you? Why are you single?”

“My last relationship was super shitty.” You simply answered. “The guy was manipulative and a jerk. One day he called me a bad word and I decided that that was it. He clearly didn't love me or respect me to call me that.” You didn't give too much details.

“I see. Was it a long time ago?”

“I think it's been a year now.” You replied. “So I'm _healed_ if you were worried about that.” You said with air quotes and let out a low chuckle.

“And then nothing? With nobody else?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yep, no one. My life's just been me, Seiko and my boss at the Cuties' Café for the past year.” You said. “What about you? You had a real relationship?”

“Yeah, but then she left me when she realized she loved another guy more. I didn't fight it or beg her to come back, it just happens. I think we had nothing to say to each other anymore.” He said.

“Was that when you were in America?” You asked him. He had told you that he studied there for some years.

“No, it was after. I just had small flings in California. The relationship I'm talking about didn't last for a long time too. We were together for like eight months. I've been single for two years now.” He explained. “That's also when I started training the Japanese national team so I got myself busy with that.”

“Okay.” Your lips curved slightly in sympathy. A short moment later your orders were brought to you. “Mmm, it smells so good.” You said. “Thanks for the food!”

“Wait until you try it. This place's the best for yakitori.” He smiled. “Be careful, it's hot though.”

“I'm okay with hot.” You teased before taking the small skewer and putting it in your mouth to eat. Iwaizumi looked at you carefully, he felt like that shouldn't have turned him on the way it did. “Mmm, you're right. It's delicious~” Your lips curved happily. How did you manage to switch so quickly from sexy to adorable?? He wondered. “Iwaizumi san-” You got him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?” The athletic trainer replied.

“What do you like to do in your free time?” You wanted to know more about him.

“I don't really have free time. As I said I spend all my days at the gym.” He replied.

“Oh c'mon, there must be something else that you do. I don't know... Reading, playing video games, working out...”

“Working out is part of my routine, it's not really a hobby.” He said. “Actually...- No, nevermind.”

“What? C'mon, tell me~”

“You're gonna think it's childish.”

“I just mentioned playing video games, I don't think anything is childish if it makes you happy. My old classmate for exemple, the one who went to nationals, he posts videos online of himself playing games.” You explained. “And he gains money with that.”

“Alright, fine... I warned you.” Iwaizumi blushed lightly out of shame. “I like... Godzilla.” You burst out laughing. “I knew I should've kept quiet.” He mumbled and pouted but you found that so adorable.

“I'm not mocking you-” You said with a grin and carefully wiped a tear at the corner of your eye, you didn't want to ruin your makeup.

“How can you say that while you're still laughing?” He kept pouting.

“I just didn't expect that. I would've never guessed it on my own.” You explained. “So, like the movies or?”

“Well... Y-Yeah. The originals though.”

“Never expected you to be a nerd, you're full of surprises.” You lightly teased him. “I never watched it.” You added.

“Well, I'm never showing you now. Alright, what about you Miss I-Got-Mature-Hobbies?” He asked.

“I-I guess it's kind of shallow... I just like feminine things like doing my nails... taking care of myself...” You explained. “I like watching makeup tutorials and stuff.” You said.

“Yeah, it is shallow.” Iwaizumi teased you back.

“We're never gonna get along and do anything together.” You joked.

“What would you do if you had enough money to not need a job?” He asked you a question as well.

“Hmm... I'd probably travel around the world. I never left Japan.” You answered. His lips curved.

“Okay. I expected some _shallow_ answer but I'm actually pleased with what I just heard.”

“What? Were you afraid I was going to say that I would go shopping?” You chuckled.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi smirked.

“You know I can go shopping in other countries as well, right?” You said.

“So you do plan to spend your money on clothes and makeup.” You rolled your eyes. You knew he was just teasing you. You bit onto your lower lip as you stared into his beautiful green eyes, the more you interacted with Iwaizumi the more you started liking him. This was a dangerous game you were playing.

“Do you want the last skewer?” You asked him after lowering your head on the plate.

“You can have it.” He said.

“Let's share it.” You picked it and brought it to him. “Nuh uh, I'll feed you.” You stopped him when he tried to take it. Hajime opened his mouth and you carefully put the skewer in his mouth. He bit off half the food on it and chewed.

“Nope, my turn.” He took the skewer from you and brushed his fingers against yours while doing it. You opened your mouth this time and bit the other half that was left.

“Thanks, it was really delicious.” Your lips curved.

  
  


You kept talking and asking questions back and forth to know more about the other. It was kind of fun.

“What's the dumbest fear you have?” Iwaizumi asked you.

“I don't know if it's dumb or not. It's my only fear. Just... bugs, all of them. Even flies, I can't.” You replied.

“You're not scared of snakes or spiders?” He was surprised.

“Spiders are totally in the bugs category.” You said. “And snakes, I don't know. I've never seen one.” The athletic trainer let out a small chuckle and you rolled your eyes. “Oh, what are you? Twelve?”

“Yeah, out of ten. What? Aren't I allowed to laugh anymore?”

“Whatever... What is your dumb fear?”

“I'm not scared of anything.” He said proudly.

“Wow, you're so strong Iwaizumi san.” You were being sarcastic. You took a sip of your drink and put it down. “Say-”

“Hm?”

“It's not that late yet. Do you want to go to a club? I wanna dance.” You asked him.

“If that makes you happy... Sure, let's go.”

“Yay, thanks.” You smiled happily. “I'll go wash my hands.” You stood up and headed for the restroom.

“I'm so getting into a fight...” Iwaizumi sighed as he watched you walk away. That dress barely covered your butt, if you were to lean it would all be over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this already has almost 50 kudos O_O y'all are crazy thank you so much <3

“You've been to this place before?” Iwaizumi asked you while he was driving. You were the one who suggested the club you were going to.

“Yeah, it's pretty nice and I like the music they play.” You replied. “You go to clubs?”

“Not really...” He replied. “I don't drink.”

“I don't either. I go there for the mood and I like dancing. It's not as fun when I do it on my own in my living room.” You giggled. “It's there, I think you can park your car just on the other side.” You pointed to it.

“Yeah, I can.” The athletic trainer confirmed as he looked at a sign.

“You'll see it's gonna be fun, hehe.” You grabbed his arm once you exited the car and then you headed for the club's entrance.

“Hey, [Y/N].” The bouncer recognized you. “Seiko's not with you?” He asked.

“Not tonight. I'm just with my friend.” You smiled at him. Iwaizumi stared at the very tall and large man standing in front of him while you two spoke. “Can we enter?”

“Yeah, it's not a private party tonight. Have fun.”

“Thanks! Drop by the café sometimes!” You reminded him.

“Will do.” His lips curved and then he let you and your guest enter the club.

“You know people here?” Hajime asked you.

“Yeah, Seiko and I come sometimes. It's our boss who talked to us about this place. I think she just wanted us to promote the café.” You giggled. “Go take a seat somewhere, I'm gonna get us non alcoholic cocktails. I know the barmaid.” You said.

“Fine. I'll be over there.” You smiled at him before heading for the counter.

Once you had your drinks you searched for Iwaizumi towards where he had pointed to earlier. There were a lot of people in the club, the music was playing loudly and the lights were subdued. You gasped when you felt someone grab your arm suddenly.

“Oh my God, I didn't see you.” He was the one who grabbed you. “Hey.” You said to him with an amused smile. You were sitting very close to him. It was on a couch and most of the seats were already occupied by other people. “Here-” You handed Hajime his drink.

“Thanks.” He replied. “So, that's the music you like?”

“Yeah. You don't?” You had to raise your voice and approach each other's ear to understand what you were saying. It was very loud in the club. He shrugged. “I like it.” You said as you took a sip of your drink and started dancing slightly with your upper body. “Would you come with me to the dancefloor?” You asked him.

“I don't dance.” He replied.

“C'mon... I don't wanna go alone, I'm gonna get harassed...” You whined cutely in hope to change his mind.

“You shouldn't have dressed like this then.” Iwaizumi said.

“I dressed like this for you~” You said sensually to his ear. “And I remember someone promising they wouldn't let anyone touch me. That sounds familiar, _baby_?” You put your glass down and then you stood up. He watched you but he didn't stand up. You came to dance so if he didn't want to then fine. You wouldn't force him.

You headed for the dancefloor and then you started swaying to the music. Of course, what had to happen happened. An obviously drunk guy approached you and started dancing around you. You were okay if he didn't stick himself to you. You ignored him and kept dancing. Then another dude came... Soon enough you found yourself surrounded by three guys who were obviously into you.

“You alone?”

“Nice dress.”

“Lemme get you something to drink.” (Hah, as if...) You thought. So he could put some nasty shit in there. You knew these jerks' tricks. You ignored them and tried to put some distance between you and these guys but no matter where you went they kept following you. Suddenly you felt arms wrap around your waist from behind and you panicked. You turned around, ready to shove your fist into the face of whoever just grabbed you but your eyes widened when you saw that it was Iwaizumi.

“That was close...” You let out the breath you were holding.

“What do you think you would've done with that small hand of yours?” He smirked as he held your wrist. He saw that you were ready to punch someone.

“Why didn't you come sooner?” You asked him.

“I wanted to see what you would've done. Why didn't it cross your mind once to come back where I was?” He asked.

“I wanted to dance.” You simply replied. Iwaizumi's hands were still on your waist, you came closer to him and sticked your torso against his. Before wrapping your arms around his neck you ran your palms on his arms and his big biceps then you re-started swaying to the music with him. You stared deeply into his eyes as you danced. You were glad to feel him relax against you. He wasn't as stiff as a board and he slowly danced with you too. “I'm glad you rejoined me~” You said to his ear before lowering your head a bit to bury it in the crook of his neck. As you danced you started leaving a trail of soft kisses on the side of his neck. He smelled so good and his skin was so warm, you could feel his pulse beating against your lips and it really made you want to bite him. You restrained yourself though.

“Hm...” Hajime closed his eyes and let out a small pleasant sigh while you kissed his neck. His hands traveled from your waist to your back, he didn't want to put them somewhere else for now. He respected you.

When the music no longer pleased you and your feet started hurting you decided it was time to go back.

“It's cold, put this on.” He handed you his vest once you were out of the club.

“Thanks.” You smiled at him.

“What's wrong?” He asked you when he noticed you were walking slower than him. Not that he was going fast too but you were about to cross the streets.

“It's just these heels. My feet hurt.” You explained. In no time Iwaizumi approached and then with no warnings whatsoever he carried you in bridal style against him. “Y-You don't have to.” You argued, a bit embarrassed.

“Yes, I have to. You're way too slow and it's dangerous to cross the streets here.” He said. You bit onto your lower lip as you looked at his face.

“Thanks... again.” You let out a small giggle. Your skin was so smooth and creamy against his fingers but you were freezing. Once he put you in the car he turned on the heater. You decided to remove your shoes while he got in the car and started it. Once that was done you shyly put your hand on his nape and caressed him there while he drove.

“I hope you spent a good evening.” Iwaizumi said after turning his head and smiling at you.

“I did. Thanks for agreeing for the club.” Your lips curved.

“No problem. I haven't done that in a long time, I think I even appreciated my time there.” He said.

“So is it okay if I call you instead of Seiko next time?” You asked.

“You can try.” The athletic trainer smirked. “Besides I think I will do a better job at protecting you than she will.”

“You don't know that. She can fight actually.” You two laughed. Finally you made it to the building of your appartment. It was 1am. “Give me a call tomorrow.” You said to Iwaizumi.

“Okay.” He agreed. “Goodnight, [Y/L/N].” You stared into each other's eyes and you didn't know if, like you, he was hesitating to go for a kiss... But suddenly he approached and... instead of your lips it's your forehead that he kissed. You blushed, that seemed even more intimate than if he had kissed your mouth. “Sleep well.” Hajime added.

“Y-You too... Be careful on the road.” You said before opening the door and getting out. “Oh. Your vest and my heels.” You smiled as you put his vest on the seat and grabbed your shoes with your hand. You closed his car door and waved at him before entering the building. In the lift you realized you really wanted him to kiss you.

  
  


\---

  
  


The day after it was 5pm when your phone suddenly rang. You were doing your nails and so you stuck your phone in the crook of your neck to be able to move your hands.

“Hello?” You answered.

“Hey, it's Iwaizumi.” He said.

“Oh, hi.” Your lips curved. “How are you?”

“I'm good. I called you like you asked me to.”

“Hmm, I appreciate.” You said. “What were you doing? What did you do today?”

“Nothing interesting. I went for a walk this morning and then I took care of some stuff regarding my job. I decided to call you once I was done.” Hajime explained. “What about you?”

“I slept through all morning, hehe.” You let out a small giggle. “And then I took a bath to relax. Now I'm taking care of my feet, I don't think I'm gonna wear those shoes again.” You added.

“What do you mean taking care of your feet?” He worried. “You hurt yourself?”

“No, it's not that bad. Just massaging them and painting my nails, hehe. I work all day while standing up so I have to take extra care of them.” You explained.

“You should've told me if it was badly hurting you. I could've helped.”

“You're not my personal male nurse, Iwaizumi san.” You smiled.

“I'm an athletic trainer. It's my job.”

“You're still not mine.” Your eyebrows raised. “Wait, that sounded-” He chuckled.

“Yeah.”

“You know what I meant.”

“Uh huh.” Iwaizumi replied in a teasing tone.

“Whatever... By the way you never told me if you were looking for a relationship. You said you'd tell me by the end of the night.” You reminded him.

“Are you asking me out, [Y/L/N]?” The athletic trainer smirked.

“No.” You replied. “You also didn't tell me if you liked our evening.”

“You never asked me.”

“Well I'm asking you now.”

“What do you think?”

“I think you had a great fucking time. I'm a delight.” You joked and he laughed.

“You're right, I did.”

“So... When do we do that again?” Your lips curved. “I really liked sharing my food and dancing with you~” You said sensually.

“Soon, I promise you. I will be kind of busy next week though.” He warned you.

“What's happening?” You asked.

“The team's playing an important match in two weeks. They're kind of reckless so I have to make sure everyone takes care of their health properly.” Hajime explained to you.

“Oh okay. Well, I hope that goes well for you all.”

“Would it... interest you to watch a match?” He raised one eyebrow. He didn't know why he didn't think about this earlier.

“Will you be there?”

“Of course.”

“Then I'm interested.” Your lips curved. “When is it?”

“The saturday in two weeks. The match starts at 6.”

“Alright, that works okay with my job.” You replied. “I can't wait to see you again.” You added.

“I'll drop by the coffee shop to bring you your ticket.”

“Oh, I don't have to pay for it?”

“No, of course not. I can get you one.”

“Okay, thank you.” You smiled. “Your next coffee will be on the house.”

“Thanks.” His lips curved.

“I know you're gonna be busy from now on but you still need to eat... Don't hesitate to come for lunch.” You added.

“I'll remember that. Oh that reminds me, is it okay if I bring the guys someday?”

“Are you really asking me if it's okay to bring customers?” You giggled. “Please, do.” You begged him.

“I just wanted to warn you. As I said before they're kind of reckless and also energetic, troublesome, loud...”

“They sound like a handful, how do you manage to do your work properly?” You asked.

“I'm good at being in control.” He reminded you with a teasing tone.

“Mmm, okay...~” You saw where he was going with that. “I hope I'll get to see the _dominant_ Iwaizumi san too~”

“Keep being nice and you might.” Hajime replied.

“I'm always nice to you~”

“Exactly. Don't change.”

“Okay~ Well, I have to go now but thank you for calling me. I like talking with you.” You admitted as you bit onto your lower lip.

“I feel good after our calls too.” Iwaizumi smiled. “Have a good evening, [Y/L/N].”

“You too~”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hi, welcome to Cuties' Café!” Hidaka welcomed a man who entered the coffee shop. You and the boss were in the kitchen in the back. It was kind of quiet on this monday morning but hopefully you were about to get more customers at noon so you prepared the sandwiches and salads in advance.

“You need help, Seiko?” You asked when you heard her enter the kitchen. You were giving her your back so you couldn't see her.

“What the hell is that??” Your boss grunted suddenly.

“What?” You asked and turned your head to see. “Where did that come from??” Your coworker was holding a bouquet of red roses.

“This, girl-” She started as she looked into your eyes. “-was just delivered here for you.”

“Huh??” Your eyes widened in surprise. You dropped what you were doing and wiped your hands before approaching her. You took the bouquet and noticed a card inside of it. “O-Oh my God, it's from Iwaizumi san!” You started grinning excitedly.

“I thought nothing happened at the date??” Seiko said. You had told her how it went with him.

“I swear, we did nothing!” You promised her. “He's just thanking me for having spent a good time.” You said with a smile on your face as you read the card.

“The troubles begin...” Your boss mumbled. “Dating the customers...”

“I think I'm falling for Iwaizumi san~” You ignored her and daydreamed about the athletic trainer.

“Get up.” She replied and Seiko giggled.

“I told you he's a good guy. I never saw your ex offer you flowers and you two dated for years.” Hidaka commentated.

“Hnngg... I want to see him so badly. The next time will be in two weeks...” You whined.

“Don't worry, it'll go by fast. It's gonna be even better after waiting for a bit.” Your coworker said.

“Hope you're right... I need to call him and thank-”

“You two are still working may I remind you.” Your boss suddenly interrupted you and Seiko.

“Yeah, yeah, baa-chan... I'll call Iwaizumi san during my break.” You put the flowers in a vase and then you went back to work.

  
  


\---

  
  


“How did your date go?” The Japanese national team asked to their athletic trainer during lunch. Today he didn't have time to drop by the coffee shop.

“Honestly?” His lips curved. “It was really fun. I had a great time.” Hajime added.

“Ya never told us, how does she look like?” Atsumu asked.

“She's... really beautiful. Like it's almost intimidating.” He said. “She's not thin but I don't care about that. Her skin's very smooth and she smells good-”

“Dude, are you in love or something?” Yaku asked him.

“Huh??” Iwaizumi's eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, you talk with heart eyes. It's kind of cute though, hehe.” Bokuto grinned.

“Tell us more!” Gao Hakuba said. “How did the date go?”

“Dude, right when I thought she couldn't look hotter than she does at the coffee shop- because you know, she wears those tight white blouses and small skirts that drive me crazy, she arrived in a really sexy red dress. Trust me, it was hard to control myself.” The athletic trainer let out a low chuckle and raised one eyebrow.

“When are ya bringin' us there? Definitely wanna see that woman now.” Miya said.

“I told her about it and she was thrilled so you all keep doing a good job and I'll bring those who want there for lunch someday.” Hajime said. “The date went really well, she's funny and entertaining. She's definitely not those shy and innocent type of girls who are too nervous to talk. It's fun to hang out with her.”

“When are you gonna see her again?” Yaku asked.

“We will be kind of busy for the two weeks coming so I can't afford to go on a date again with her but I invited her to the match. She said she'd come.” He answered.

“Ohh, so we might see her there then?” Gao asked.

“Yeah. She's a bit familiar with volleyball. Oh, yeah, she went to the same high school as you.” Iwaizumi said to Yaku.

“She's a Nekoma graduate??” The libero asked.

“Yeah. I don't think you know her though, she's younger than me so you weren't in the same class.” He explained. “She might know your old teammates though.”

“Yeah, maybe. I'll let you know when I'll see her.” Morisuke replied.

“So... do you want to date her?” Bokuto asked. Iwaizumi let out a small sigh.

“I don't know yet... I've been single for two years and I kind of got used to it? This job takes all my time but I can't deny it feels nice to get close to a woman again. I don't know about her either. She looks like she doesn't need anybody.” He explained. “So for now I'm just not gonna overthink it and take it easy, I'll see where this goes- Oh?” His phone started ringing suddenly. “It's her-”

“Reply then!” Atsumu said.

“Hello?” Hajime picked up and then he stood up from the table to go talk a bit far from the others.

“Hey, it's [Y/L/N].” You said. “I got your gift this morning~”

“Ah, that's nice. Did you like them?” He asked.

“I didn't expect it at all, it was a nice surprise and it made me very happy. Thanks a lot~” You smiled.

“I'm glad.” Iwaizumi's lips curved. “Sorry, I couldn't drop by the coffee shop today. My break was shorter.”

“It's okay, I understand. You warned me you were busy.” You said. “I did kind of miss you though...~”

“We'll see each other soon, I promise.”

“I can't wait.” You said quietly. “Well, if you're busy I'm gonna hang up now.”

“I can make a few more minutes for you.” He said.

“Just for me~?” You asked.

“Just for you.” Hajime confirmed.

“Have you been thinking about our date? I have.”

“Yeah, I did. You're fun to hang out with.”

“I had fun with you too.” Your lips curved. “I liked it when you rejoined me on the dancefloor.”

“Those guys were about to touch you, I couldn't let them.”

“Would it have angered you~?”

“Yeah.”

“I got very surprised when you put your arms around me but I was relieved to find out it was you.”

“Why?” He asked.

“I didn't want to dance with anybody else but you.” You replied. “I wanna do it again.” You confessed.

“I think you look better when you dance alone. I watched you.”

“Did you like what you were seeing~?”

“Yeah. You looked really hot.” You bit onto your lower lip.

“What do you think of me, Iwaizumi san?” You asked him the question that's been burning your lips for days.

“Your body's curvy, your face is beautiful and your attitude is fierce. I think I might be really into you.” The athletic trainer said and you smiled happily.

“That's a good answer.” You said sensually.

“What do you think of me?”

“You're a nice guy, I don't wanna hurt you.”

“Are you gonna hurt me?” He asked.

“The only thing I wanna do is make you feel good...~” You reassured him. “You seem reliable, intense, passionate and kind of strict... I want you to ruin me.”

“You're a masochist.” Iwaizumi chuckled lowly.

“Maybe I am.” You smirked. “You give off a huge dominant vibe and I'm really into that~” You whispered and he gulped.

“I should go now, I'm not sure this is a conversation we should have during the afternoon.”

“Did I turn you **on**?” You giggled.

“Careful now [Y/L/N], we haven't even kissed yet.” His lips curved.

“You're the one who went for my forehead.” You reminded him teasingly.

“You would've wanted me to go for your mouth?” Hajime raised one eyebrow.

“If you had I don't think I would've pushed you away...” You said. “I'll see you in two weeks then, Iwaizumi san.”

“I still have to drop by the coffee shop for your ticket.” He reminded you.

“I'll be waiting for you with your free coffee~” You said. “Bye, Iwaizumi san.”

“... I'll call you again.”

“You better.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Why are you grinning like that?” Seiko asked you when you came back from your lunch break.

“I called Iwaizumi san to thank him for the flowers.” You replied as you put on your apron.

“Ohh, I see.” She smiled.

“No, you really don't.” You giggled. “I think we went a bit overboard with this phone call.”

“Oh my God, what did you two do?”

“We just spoke about our last date.. and I-I don't know, we kind of flirted again and made each other hot and bothered.” You chuckled lowly. “It was really fun though, he doesn't stutter or ask me to stop.”

“Yeah, he definitely doesn't seem like a shy guy.”

“Seiko, I can't wait for him to rip my clothes off.”

“Holy shit, [Y/N]!” You two laughed behind the counter. Thankfully the coffee shop was empty at the moment.

“He looks so buff too, I'm sure he won't have any trouble taking me and fuck-”

“[Y/N]! I don't wanna hear about everything you want him to do to you. I won't be able to look at you both in the eyes.” Hidaka complained.

“Alright, alright. I'll keep it to myself, don't ask me questions when it'll happen.”

“I'm not even gonna need to, you'll tell me everything yourself.”

“Probably.” You giggled. “Ugh, I wish I could sleep for two weeks. I can't wait to see him again.”

“You're really hooked, huh?” Your coworker asked.

“It's just... It's been so long since I had fun with someone like that. Even if I've been single for a year it was already dead with my ex before our official breakup. At the end he just used me to empty himself.”

“I can't believe you let him.”

“Ugh, it's just... I wanted to feel something but it never worked. I felt like crap after it.” You explained. “I hate thinking about him.”

“I'm sure things will be different with Iwaizumi san. Have you thought about giving him his chance?”

“I don't really think about it. If it works then good but I'm not gonna force myself to date and be in a relationship. I mean I don't have feelings yet, he's fun and I like him but that's it.”

“Okay, I understand what you mean.” Hidaka said. “Oh, I think we have customers. They'll save me from your unpure thoughts.”

“Very funny, Seiko.” Your lips curved.

  
  


\---

  
  


During one of the practice breaks the Japanese national team spoke about their athletic trainer together and what they witnessed during lunch break.

“The entire time he had a huge smile on his face!” Bokuto told them.

“Why are you guys spying on Iwaizumi?” Hoshiumi asked them.

“Because it's fun! And we're bored.” The others laughed.

“He said he'd take us to the coffee shop she works at if some of you guys are interested.”

“I'll skip.” Kageyama said. He just wasn't interested.

“I'm definitely going.” Atsumu said.

“I'm definitely skipping.” Sakusa said to tease his teammate.

“What about you Komori?” Bokuto asked him.

“If I go it's for a cup of coffee hehe, Iwaizumi's love life isn't my business.”

“Yeah, I'll go for the same reason.” Hyakuzawa said.

“I'm going to see if I know her. He said she went to Nekoma during high school.” Yaku said.

“I'll skip too.” Ushijima said. “Besides he said she's coming to the match. You can all meet her there.”

“I think I'll go, I'm kind of curious too hehe.” Hinata said.

“I knew you would, Shoyo!” Bokuto said as he put his arm on his teammate's shoulders.

“So, that makes Atsumu, Bokuto, Hinata, Yaku and me-” Gao said. “Komori and Hyakuzawa are unsure... What about you two?” He asked to Hoshiumi and Aran.

“I think I'll come.” Aran said.

“Skipping too.” Korai replied.

“What are you all scheming together?” Iwaizumi asked after rejoining them. He noticed the guys whispering together.

“N-Nothing!” Koutarou replied.

“Yeah, you don't look suspicious at all.” Hajime rolled his eyes. “Whatever-” He sighed. “The break's over, get back to it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the cute comments, hits and kudos! <3  
> This is where shit starts going down.

One week had passed since your first date with Iwaizumi. You two hadn't seen each other but you kept in touch via texting and calling. It was almost going to be a month since you first met the athletic trainer. When you looked at the scar on your knee you realized it was really a small price you paid compared to what you got in exchange. You really liked Iwaizumi.

“Here you go~!” You grinned at your four customers after you put their coffees on the table. “Let me know if you need anything else~” You said before going behind the counter.

“Count on me, doll.” You heard one of them say and you rolled your eyes. As long as they paid and left you a tip afterwards you didn't mind being treated like this. After all you were also acting.

It was tuesday and you were working alone by the end of the day. Seiko had something to do in the afternoon and your boss left an hour ago. It was okay though, tuesday was the least busy day of the week for the coffee shop. You had thirty minutes left before the closing, those four guys were probably your last customers for the day. While they were drinking their coffees you started cleaning behind the counter.

“Oh?” You raised your head when you heard the bell by the entrance door ring. You didn't expect to get more customers. Your lips curved widely when you saw who it was.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi approached the counter and smiled at you.

“Hi~” You grinned. “I didn't expect to see you today. You didn't say anything during our phone call.” You two had talked the night before... And all the other nights too.

“I didn't plan to but we received the tickets for the match today. I wanted to bring it to you on friday but... I left early and I kind of wanted to see you.” The athletic trainer said.

“I see~” You bit onto your lower lip. That made you really happy.

“You're gonna close soon, right?” He asked.

“Yeah. I still have customers.” You eyed them discreetly. “It was rather quiet today. Once they'll be done I'll close.” You explained.

“Okay. I can... drive you back home if you want...” He suggested shyly.

“What a tough choice to make. The smelly and crappy metro I have to take with the creeps inside of it or your nice car with you?” You joked. “Go take a seat Iwaizumi san, I think I owe you a cup of coffee.”

“Thanks.” He smiled before walking over to an empty table and sitting in front of it. While you were making his coffee the table of four called you over.

“Yes?” You asked and smiled at them.

“I want a refill.” One of them said to you.

“Of course.” You took his cup and returned behind the counter. You took that opportunity to finish Iwaizumi's cup as well and then you brought him his coffee before returning to the other table. “Here you go.” You leaned and smiled at them. You didn't care about these guys, you leaned just because you knew you were in the right angle for the athletic trainer to be able to look at your butt. Based on what Seiko had told you, she noticed that when he came here he stared at you. And indeed he did. Iwaizumi gulped and then he turned his head to look away for his mind's sake.

“Thanks, doll.” When you turned around to walk back towards the counter you felt a hand on your butt. Instantly you turned around and glared at that guy.

“Don't you ever touch me again.” You said coldly.

“Playing hard to get, huh?” His lips curved. “Bet you actually liked that. Why you dressing this way if you won't let us have fun with you?”

“This is a coffee shop, not a brothel. Besides I doubt I'd have any fun with someone like you, your small dick would get lost between my thighs.”

“What did you say, bitch?!” The guy stood up suddenly. He was much taller than you but very skinny. He raised his arm and you raised one eyebrow in surprise. Was he really going to?

“Is there a problem here?” Iwaizumi appeard next to you suddenly.

“Let's go. This place sucks.” He said to his three other friends who didn't move an inch.

“Your note.” You said to them as you placed the ticket on the table.

“Go fuck yourself.” The one who harassed you threw at your face.

“You're not going anywhere without paying.” Hajime grabbed his arm. The three others left money on the table and then they headed for the exit. When he realized he was alone and without his friends' support he shoved his hand in the pocket of his pants and pulled out a few coins before putting them on the table. “Is it enough?” The athletic trainer asked you while you counted.

“He didn't pay for the refill-” You glanced at his cup. “But he didn't drink it so I'll let it slide.” You said.

“You hear?” Iwaizumi said. “You're good to go.” He let go of his arm and then the guy ran out of the coffee shop. You took a seat on a chair and sighed deeply once they were all gone.

“Thanks for your help.” You said to Hajime.

“Can I ask you something?” You raised your head to look at his face. “What would you have done if I wasn't here?”

“I don't know how it would've ended but anyone who decides to pick a fight here or rob us is an idiot. The police station is thirty meters away from the café.” You replied. “... Maybe I would've gotten hit.”

“You say that so calmly.”

“You think I've never been hit before?” His eyes widened. “Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It was way too personal to reveal.”

“... Your ex?” Iwaizumi dared to ask after a short moment of silence.

“Yeah.” You confirmed. “I'm sorry for the inconvenience. You can finish your coffee while I clean up.” You headed for the entrance to switch the sign on the door that showed that you were now closed.

“I can help you. Just tell me what to do.” He said.

“No, no. You did plenty already. It's alright, really.”

“I insist. If I help you we can leave this place sooner. I don't mind.” Iwaizumi said.

“Fine. Um, you can put the chairs upside down on the tables so I can sweep the floor.”

“Alright.” You finished cleaning much faster since he helped you. You turned off the lights and then you locked the door after leaving. Iwaizumi approached you, he hesitated for a bit but finally he decided to put his arm over your shoulders. You raised your head and gave him a small smile, you appreciated the gesture. You felt good by his side.

You were kind of silent during the ride in his car. The jerk from earlier and your conversation with Iwaizumi brought up some bad memories.

“You sure you wanna be on your own right now? I'm worried about you.”

“Really?” That surprised you. Why would he? You two haven't known each other for a long time.

“Yes, really.” He turned his head and smiled at you at a red light. “It's not very late-” Iwaizumi said as he glanced at his watch. “How about we go eat somewhere?”

“Don't wanna bother...” You mumbled.

“You're not.” His lips curved. “And I get to spend more time with you. We haven't seen each other at all last week.”

“Hmf-” You let out a small chuckle. “It's true.” You said. “Okay.”

“Good.” Hajime smiled. “Do you like sushi?”

“I love sushi.” You replied with a smile.

Iwaizumi brought you to a nice sushi bar you had never been to before. Even though you've been living in Tokyo since forever he knew the best places more than you. But he was also the one who could afford to go to all these nice places. With your small waitress salary you couldn't.

“Mmm, they're so good~” You sighed pleasantly after eating another sushi. You and the athletic trainer fed each other sometimes, you liked doing that with him. You two hadn't kissed yet but you shared chopsticks and skewers together... Could those be considered indirect kisses? “Thank you for this.”

“For what?” He asked.

“You know... helping me, not leaving me alone... I've only known you for like three weeks and you treated me better than in four years of relationship with my ex.”

“I don't think I could treat you worse than... what he did.” Hajime said.

“He never liked what I did at my job... the way I did it... But since it put money on the table he had no choice but to suck it up.” You explained.

“Why did you stay with him after the first time he raised his hand on you?”

“He... He apologized right after. I was kind of shocked... by his action but also because for the first time I saw him cry. He said he couldn't control himself, I had angered him... It was my fault.”

“He was manipulative.” Iwaizumi said and you let out a dry chuckle.

“That's the... least you could say, yeah.” You raised one eyebrow. “I started dating him when I was... you know, insecure about my appearance and stuff. He complimented me and helped me. As the years went by I grew more confident in myself. I changed the way I dressed then I got my job... He was very jealous and I... _**angered**_ him more...” You said with air quotes. Hajime understood what that meant. “He made me believe that I needed him and without him I'd be nothing, no one would love me again... the manipulative talk to brainwash me into staying with him...” You explained. “We argued a lot in the last year of the relationship, there was no more love on my side, on his side too probably... One day he called me a whore because I put my hand on a customer's shoulder and that's when I decided it was time to end this mess of a relationship. Calling me that was worse than hitting me.” You explained. “I changed the way I dressed because I wanted to please him and not make him embarrassed to hang out with me. I should've left way before.”

“I'm sorry that happened to you.” Hajime said.

“It's okay, I'm better now.” You shrugged. “I'm sorry for dropping all of this on you.”

“I kinda asked for it.” His lips curved. “I just hope you feel better now.”

“I guess... I don't like remembering that part of my life but I do feel better after talking to you.” You said.

“I think you're very brave. It's hard to put an end to a long relationship.” Hajime said. “Does he still bother you to this day?”

“No, thanks God. I haven't seen him in months. I don't even know if he's still in Tokyo.” You replied. “As long as he stays away from me I'll be good.”

“Don't worry, I'm not letting anyone approach you baby.” Your heart skipped a beat instantly. It was what he had said to you during your phone call before the first date. You bit onto your lower lip as you stared deeply into his green eyes. It was really too bad that a table was separating you two because otherwise you would've kissed him. So instead you laid your arm on the table and gently took his hand in yours. It was bigger than yours and strong, you couldn't wait for him to make you feel good with it someday.

  
  


You two finished eating and then you decided to leave the sushi bar. You climbed back in the car and while Hajime drove with one hand on the wheel you decided to hold his other one in yours. You made small circles on the back of his hand with your finger as you stared by the window. It was a long day and you were kind of tired. You couldn't wait to go to bed.

“Here you go.” The athletic trainer said when he arrived in front of your appartment building. “And before I forget-” He opened the glove box and gave you your ticket for the match.

“Thanks a lot-” You said to him with a smile. “For _everything_.” You leaned and decided to hug him. You wrapped your arms around his body and rubbed his back with your hands. You kind of wanted to kiss him but you felt like this wasn't the right moment. You didn't want your first kiss with Iwaizumi to happen now after everything you had told him today. Instead, just like him before, you decided to kiss his forehead. His eyebrows raised in surprise, he didn't expect it. He wasn't waiting for a real kiss either. He understood that today was weird for you. It wasn't the right time for him either. “See you on saturday.” You smiled at Hajime and left his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all have questions about reader's ex and I promise you you don't have to worry.


	8. Chapter 8

You left work early on saturday afternoon so you could prepare yourself to go to the match. You were happy to see Iwaizumi again but you were also excited to see a volleyball match, it's been since high school that you haven't watched a game.

You opened your closet and searched for what to wear. Obviously your main goal was to please to Iwaizumi but you didn't really know his taste yet. He had seen you with skirts and dresses so this time you decided to change, you were testing different outfits to see what he liked the most. Since he seemed to like staring at your butt you decided to wear a high waisted skinny jeans. Your butt looked great in there. And while you were searching you found a black lace bralette and you put it on as well. Obviously you weren't wearing a bra under it so when you moved your chest moved as well. It was kind of provocative and really sexy but it was your style and you liked dressing that way. You were tired of people thinking chubby girls only had to wear oversized clothes to hide their bodies, you could dress sexy and look as good as any skinny woman too. Then you took care of your hair and makeup. Since Hajime told you last time that he liked your hair down you let it down this time too. You put on a few accessories, wore a pair of black stilettos and doused yourself in perfume. Finally you were ready.

You had called a cab to go to the gym, there was no way you were going to take the metro while dressed like this. You weren't completely stupid for thinking that dressing this way wouldn't put you in some trouble. You gave the driver the address and then you looked at your phone. Iwaizumi said the match would start at 6 but you left your house at 5. You wanted to arrive a bit early in hopes to see him. The ticket that he gave you granted you access to a private area in the gym before and after the match. It was probably a ticket that the players could give to their families and friends to invite them.

When you arrived in front of the gym there was already a small crowd outside. It was 5:30pm now. You decided to look for Iwaizumi and not call him. You gave your ticket to an employee and then he put a small colored bracelet around your wrist. That probably served as a badge or something. You followed the directions instructed on the walls and finally you found the resting area.

“Who's this?” Someone whispered when you walked in.

“Oh, it's [Y/L/N].” Iwaizumi said. “The woman I helped and told you about.”

“Dude, are ya kiddin? That's yer waitress??” Atsumu asked him.

“She's a total baddie.” Aran said. He was as surprised as his teammate.

“Iwaizumi san!” You grinned when you finally found him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” The athletic trainer smiled back at you. “I'm glad you came.”

“I wouldn't have missed it.” Your lips curved. You stared at him in his black polo shirt and he looked so good, you wanted to put your hands on his torso so badly.

“Y-You... You're really beautiful.” Iwaizumi said to you first.

“Thanks~” You smirked. “I was thinking the same thing about you.” You admitted. “Are these guys your players?” You asked as you glanced behind him.

“Some of them, yeah. I'll introduce you.” He said and then you two walked over them. “These two-” He pointed at Ojiro and Miya. “-are players of the Japanese national team.”

“Hey, I'm [Y/L/N] [Y/N].” You smiled at them and gave them your hand to shake it. They gave you their names as well and stared at you.

“And this is-” You turned your head and instanly your eyes widened.

“Kuroo senpai??” You asked.

“You know him?” Iwaizumi asked you.

“Um, yeah. He went to Nekoma High too but we weren't in the same class, he's older than me.” You explained.

“What did you say your name was?” Kuroo asked and you told him again. “It sounds familiar but I can't remember your face...” He said.

“I mean... We weren't really friends or something. I was in the same class as Kenma kun and you often came to pick him up for volleyball practice.” You explained.

“Wait a minute...” He looked at you better. He did remember a chubby girl in that class but... if it was really you then there was an immense gap between the you from high school and the now you. How did you change so much?? He wondered.

“It's okay if you don't remember.” You smiled. “It's nice to see you again. So do you play as well?”

“No, actually I'm part of the Japan volleyball association's sport promotion division.” He replied.

“O-Okay...” You weren't sure what all that meant but good for him.

“Maybe Morisuke will remember you...” Kuroo mumbled.

“Yaku senpai?” You asked. “Oh, I think I heard he played for a Russian team...” You tried to remember.

“He does.” Hajime confirmed. “The guys here all play for different teams around the world but it doesn't refrain them for playing for the National team of Japan since they're Japanese.”

“Ohh, I see.” You said. “Well, isn't the match gonna start soon? I should probably head for the audience and let you work.”

“We'll see each other after it.” Iwaizumi promised you.

“I'm counting on it~” You said sensually to him with a smirk. “Good luck for the match guys, it was nice meeting you.” You waved to Atsumu and Aran. The four guys watched you walk away until you were out of their sight.

“Dude, is yer waitress a model or something?” Atsumu asked to Iwaizumi.

“I need Kenma to send me his class photo because there's no way that this woman is the one I remember in my head. It's impossible.” Kuroo said as he pulled out his phone.

“You really didn't lie when you said she was intimidately beautiful.” Aran added.

“Alright, chill. I saw her first.” Hajime chuckled lowly.

“Yer jealous or something? Be careful, ya might fall in love soon.” Miya warned him.

“Yeah, yeah... Anyway, rejoin the others. The match's gonna start soon.” The athletic trainer said to them.

  
  


\---

  
  


“These guys are something else...” You let out as you watched the match. Those were professional athletes playing, nothing to do with the matches you watched of high schoolers years ago. Everyone moved so swiftly and in sync with their teammates, you were amazed. They jumped so high, sent the ball flying on the other side of the net with a crazy aim and you weren't even gonna mention the sound the ball made everytime it bounced on the court... But despite all these great players running in front of you your eyes remained on the bench on their athletic trainer.

There was something so incredibly hot about Iwaizumi and the way he managed his team. Some of the guys on the team were taller, buffier than him... and yet he was the one ordering them all and guiding them like an Orchestra conductor. He was truly the one in charge and that turned you on very highly.

At long last the fourth set ended and concluded the match. You clapped along the audience for the players for the good game they played. Despite everything it was super entertaining, you had fun. Next time you'll ask Iwaizumi if you can bring Seiko with you. She would definitely have fun too. Once everyone left the court you stood up from your seat and left the audience. You headed for the resting area, looking for Iwaizumi.

“Oh. [Y/L/N] san, right?” Ojiro recognized you.

“Yes, it's that.” You smiled. “Congrats on the game. I enjoyed it a lot.” You said politely.

“Thanks.” He replied.

“Who is she, Aran kun?” Bokuto asked next to him.

“Oh, right. You didn't see her earlier. She's the woman Iwaizumi talked to us about.” You raised one eyebrow.

“Iwaizumi san talked about me?” Your lips curved. “What did he say?”

“Ohh, the waitress??” Bokuto asked excitedly. You let out a small chuckle.

“Yes, I'm a waitress.” You confirmed.

“He was right-” He said after looking at you. “You're super sexy.”

“Um, thanks.” You smiled in amusement. You didn't expect that. “It's what Iwaizumi san said?” You asked.

“He did.” Aran confirmed too. That made you very happy.

“Oh, look. It's her over there-” Kuroo pointed at you discreetly while you were talking with Bokuto and Aran in the resting area.

“I don't have any memory of this girl.” Yaku said.

“Yeah, I don't either. Kenma will, she told me they were in the same class. Back then I didn't really pay attention to his classmates.”

“Do you know where Iwaizumi san is? I haven't seen him around here.” You asked to the players.

“He might be with the others if they hurt themselves. I don't think anybody got injuried during the match though. Maybe he's with the coach.” Ojiro said.

“Oh, okay. I'm not gonna bother him if he's still working then. I'll just wait here.” You said.

“Hey, yer back.” Atsumu rejoined you three.

“Hi. Miya san, right?”

“That's right.” He confirmed.

“Congrats on the game.” You smiled at him.

“Thanks. So tell us, what do ya think of our Iwaizumi san, eh?” He asked and Bokuto came closer as well, he wanted to hear your answer.

“I think he's great.” You replied.

“Hmm, what else?”

“He thinks I'm sexy, well I think he's super hot too.” Your lips curved.

“I see, hehe.” Bokuto grinned.

“Iwaizumi told us ya'd be okay if we came to yer coffee shop, is it right?” Miya asked.

“Obviously. Please do. All the team can come too, we have space.” You said. “I hope I'll see you guys there soon.” (And hopefully boss will give me a raise for bringing rich customers.) You thought. “You have an accent. You're not from Tokyo, are you?” You asked him.

“Nah, yer right, I'm not. He is.” Atsumu pointed to Bokuto. “I'm from the Hyogo Prefecture.”

“Oh, I see. What high school did you go to?” You asked to Koutarou this time.

“I went to Fukurodani.” He replied.

“Okay. I went to Nekoma.” You said.

“Oh, the same high school as Kuroo?”

“Yeah, he was my senpai though. We weren't in the same class.”

“Ah, you're younger than Iwaizumi then?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah, by a year.” You confirmed.

“Yer the same age as me then.” Atsumu said.

“Are you two bothering her?”Aran rejoined your group again.

“No, don't worry it's cool. We were just getting to know each other, hehe.” You said. “You guys are nice but I came for Iwaizumi san... I hope he'll be done soon.” You added.

“So, [Y/L/N] san. Do ya like our athletic trainer?” Atsumu asked you and you let out a low chuckle. “Ya know, we care about him...”

“Uh huh...” Your lips curved. “So, I have to get his team's approval to hang out with him?”

“We just wanna make sure ya won't hurt him.” He said.

“The only thing I wanna do is make him feel good actually, trust me.” You smirked.

“Hehe, yer fun. I think I get why Iwaizumi san likes ya so much.”

“He said he liked me?” You raised one eyebrow.

“Ask him yerself.” Miya replied teasingly.

You kept talking a bit with them until finally Iwaizumi came back in the resting area.

“Hey. Sorry for leaving you alone, I got busy.” Hajime said after rejoining you.

“It's okay, I understand.” You smiled. “Your team kept me entertained. They're nice.” You added.

“Oh, sorry about that too. They're really troublesome. Who were you with?”

“Mostly Miya san and Bokuto san.”

“Okay, I'm definitely sorry now.”

“It wasn't that bad, hehe. I learned some interesting things~” You teased.

“They ran their mouth, didn't they?” Iwaizumi asked.

“What I learned wasn't unpleasant.” You said. “But are you good? I mean, with your job. If you're busy I totally understand. We can see each other another time.”

“I've been waiting for two weeks to see you again. It's not to cancel now that you're here.” His lips curved.

“It was long for me too.” You smiled. “So... can you leave now?”

“We can leave the gym.” He smirked.

“Awesome.”

“I'm just gonna get my stuff if you don't mind.”

“Of course. I'll say bye to the people I met and wait for you here.”

“Great, see you in two then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I think it's kind of different from what I used to write until now.  
> I also wanted to announce you that I started working on the Ushijima fic. I don't know if I'll post it once I'm done with this one or at the same time.  
> Thank you for leaving comments and kudos <3


	9. Chapter 9

“So, what do you wanna do?” You asked to Iwaizumi once you were in his car. He had changed clothes while you were waiting for him earlier.

“Usually after a match we all meet up at a club to chill or celebrate. I don't know if you want to go. Maybe you wanted us to be alone?” He explained.

“Aw, you think I'll be too shy and intimidated around your friends?” Your lips curved. “If your club is playing good music I'm in.” You said.

“They play better music than your club did.” He teased.

“As long as it makes me wanna dance I'll be good.” You said.

“The club we're going to doesn't have horny creeps at least.” The athletic trainer said as he started his car.

“Alright, from now on I'll let you pick the clubs we go to since you know what's good for me.”

“I'm the only thing that's good for you, baby.” He smirked and you blushed lightly. Hajime put his hand behind your seat and turned to look at the back while he was getting the car out of the parking. You felt like watching him doing that shouldn't have turned you on like it did. His arms were so big, you couldn't stop looking at them. “So, you haven't told me. What did you think of the match?”

“It had nothing to do with the memories I have of high school. This game was something else.” You replied. “All your players are so great.”

“Yeah, they are.” Hajime smiled.

“You used to play too. Don't you miss it?” You asked him.

“Itches me everytime.” He replied as he kept smiling. “But I'm not on their level, these guys are monsters in their own categories.” You put your hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“I'd love to see you play.” You told him. “If there's some footage of your volleyball days let me know.” You smiled.

“There is.” His lips curved. “Maybe if you're nice I'll show it to you one day.”

“Okay.” You said. “Also I noticed you didn't lie when you said you were in charge. It was kind of hot watching you guide and manage some of these guys that were taller and buffier than you.” You smirked.

“Is it true you told the guys I was super hot?” Iwaizumi asked you after a short moment of silence.

“Is it true you told your team I was super sexy?” His eyes widened and a small blush crept on his cheeks.

“Shouldn't have left you alone with them...” He mumbled.

“I'm not offended. In fact, it makes me happy.” Your lips curved. “I'm glad you like me.”

“Who said anything about liking?” He raised one eyebrow and smirked.

“You have to be more discreet then because everyone can read it on your face~” You teased.

  
  


After some time on the road you two finally made it to the club he and his team go to. You looked at it from outside and it really had nothing to do with the clubs **you** went to. This was a private place for very important people. You and Iwaizumi really didn't live the same lives.

“Hey, Iwaizumi san.” One of the club employees greeted him. You looked around you as they spoke. The first thing that hit you was that this club didn't smell bad like most of the clubs you went to. The place looked clean and spacious, it wasn't filled with drunk people and couples making out in each corner. The music was better in your clubs though.

“Oh, I wouldn't have said bye to you earlier if I knew you were coming.” You ran into Kuroo Tetsurou again.

“I didn't know I was coming. Iwaizumi san told me about what you guys do after matches in the car.” You explained.

“You remember Morisuke?” He put his arm over the libero's shoulders and brought him closer.

“Yaku senpai, of course.” You smiled. “What about you? Do you remember me?”

“I do now.” He replied with an amused smile.

“What does that mean?” You asked.

“Well... Like me, he didn't remember you when he saw you earlier so I messaged Kenma and... asked him to send a class photo.”

“You're joking?” Your eyes widened.

“I'm not.” Kuroo said with an amused grin before showing you his phone screen and you gasped.

“Delete that! Put it away, don't you dare show it to Iwaizumi san!” You raised your voice, panicked.

“Don't show me what?” Hajime asked suddenly. He appeard next to you, he was done speaking to the club employee.

“[Y/N] chan's class photo.” Kuroo and Yaku chuckled.

“Please, don't look at it! Trust me, it's better if you never do.” You begged the athletic trainer.

“I don't know, I'm kinda curious now.” His lips curved into a smirk. You crossed your arms on your chest, visibly upset. You didn't want him to look at that version of you. It was a time where you hated yourself. “Hey, don't pout.” Hajime said as he put his arms over your shoulders. “If you don't want me to look at it, I won't.”

“Really?” You asked.

“Yeah.” He confirmed. “From what I understood your school years were a difficult time for you.”

“That's the... least we could say, yeah.” You said. “You can... look at it in a few years but not now. Not when we're still getting to know each other.”

“In a few years, huh?” His lips curved into a smirk. “You making plans with me in your head already? You sure you're not the one who likes me?” You blushed lightly.

You two went to sit on a couch and as time went by more players and people from his team walked inside the club as well. Now you were a small group. It felt like a private party, it was kind of nice.

“So, do you like the music?” The athletic trainer asked you while you were sipping on your non alcoholic cocktail.

“I liked the music in my dirty clubs better.” Your lips curved. “But you know, if you wanted to watch me dance all you had to do was ask.”

“I wasn't-”

“Shh.” You put your finger against his lips before putting your glass down and getting up from the couch to go on the dancefloor that was just a few meters away from your booth.

“How's it going between ya both?” Atsumu rejoined him.

“I think it's going pretty well.” Iwaizumi replied, his eyes were focused on you as you danced by yourself on the dancefloor. Soon a few female employees of the club rejoined you. They couldn't let you entertain everyone by yourself when you weren't even working in this club.

“You're not gonna join her?” Bokuto asked as he appeard behind Iwaizumi and Miya. “Because I think she's sending you signals.”

“That's the girl Iwaizumi san talked about?” Hinata was talking to Aran and Kuroo.

“Yeah. She's really beautiful.” Ojiro confirmed.

“Hm, she is.” He agreed.

“I still have trouble believing it's the shy and chubby girl that was in Kenma's class.”

“Oh, she was Kenma's classmate??” Shoyo asked.

“Yeah.” Kuroo confirmed. “He told me that apparently he knew of her change, they're friends on social media since high school and kept contact.”

“It's really a funny coincidence her and Iwaizumi met.” Aran said.

“... Fine.” Hajime said to Koutarou and Atsumu after they convinced him to join you. He stood up from the couch and headed for the dancefloor. Your lips curved happily when you saw him finally approach.

“Hey~” You said sensually as you placed your hands on his broad shoulders.

“Hey.” He replied back with a smirk.

“Did you like what you were seeing?”

“Very much.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and stared deeply into his green eyes. Iwaizumi put his hands on your naked waist and caressed your skin there. You two swayed slowly to the music, not a care in the world for your surroundings, at the moment it was only the two of you in this club. The athletic trainer moved one of his hands to your back and pushed you flat against his torso.

“Ah~” You let out a small surprised gasp but it was quickly replaced by a quiet giggle. You approached and nuzzled your nose with his as you kept gazing at him with half-lidded eyes, careful not to brush his lips with yours yet. You were teasing him. If he wanted to kiss you he had to be the one to claim it. Thankfully he did after he's had enough of your games and teasing.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and crashed his mouth against yours to kiss you passionately. You parted your lips and kissed him back with as much fervor as he did. His hand went to the back of your head to hold you in place and slightly push you against his face as you two sucked on each other's mouth. His tongue ran on your lower lip so you sticked out yours to play with him. You felt feverish, it was so hot in this club and inside your body at the moment and yet you felt shivers run all over your skin. You couldn't pull away, you really loved kissing Iwaizumi. It didn't help that he was so good at it too.

“Holy shit.” Kuroo let out as he watched you kiss Iwaizumi... like the rest of the people in the club.

“Should we stop them? They've been at it for five minutes.” Yaku said.

“He's a big boy, let him have his fun.” Ojiro said.

“Mmm~” You sighed pleasantly against the kiss before finally moving back. You two were panting as you stared into each other's eyes. You smiled and leaned to kiss him again. Hajime didn't mind, in fact... He kissed you back deeply. After breaking the kiss again you laid the side of your head against his torso. You two then realized everyone had seen you but... honestly you couldn't care less. You two were single adults and you weren't doing anything wrong.

“Come.” The athletic trainer grabbed your hand and guided you to the couch again, you two had entertained everyone enough by kissing on this dancefloor. He didn't take you to the couch where the rest of his team was though, you went to another booth that was empty. You sat next to him and decided to put your legs between his spread ones. Instantly Hajime put his hand on your thighs and stroked you. You bit onto your lower lip as you stared into his green eyes and then you leaned to kiss him again.

“I can't stop kissing you...~” You moved your head to the side of his face to whisper before gently biting on his earlobe.

“Don't stop then.” He replied with a smirk. Iwaizumi placed his free hand behind your head again and pulled you towards him. You put your fingers on the sides of his face and kissed him passionately. He was turning you on oh so very much but you couldn't give him everything yet. You wanted to make him wait a bit, it would only make the whole thing better. For now you two enjoyed your making out sessions.

  
  


Once it was late enough you decided to go home. You said bye to the people you met and then you and Iwaizumi left the club.

He came by your side and put his arm around your waist to bring you against him as you walked towards his car.

“That was fun.” You said to him with a smile after you put on your seatbelt and he started the car.

“I'm glad you had fun.” Hajime's lips curved.

“It's not your case?” You raised one eyebrow as you asked.

“I had a great fucking time.” He said and you let out a small giggle. While you were looking by the window at a red light Iwaizumi turned his head towards your body and stared at it. The seatbelt disappeard between your breasts and he really wish he could be it. The ac was turned on in the car and with the way you were dressed he could totally see your nipples pointing against the fabric. He gulped, it was really hard to control himself. It wasn't helping that he felt his boxer become too tight as well.

“The light's green, Iwaizumi san.” You said. You haven't noticed him staring at your chest.

“Fuck.” He cursed when your voice and the honks of the cars behind his pulled him out of his trance.

“Are you tired?” You asked him as you put your hand on his nape.

“Yeah...” He brushed off.

“Be careful on the road on your way back. But if you're really too tired you can sleep at my place too. My couch is comfy.” You smiled.

“T-There will be no need for that. Thanks.” Iwaizumi said.

“Okay.” You removed your seatbelt when you finally arrived in front of your appartment. You turned towards him and leaned to catch his mouth with yours. You kissed him for quite some time and before letting go you pulled on his lower lip carefully with your teeth. “Goodnight, Iwaizumi san.” You smirked.

“Sleep well, [Y/L/N].” The athletic trainer said. “I need to fucking chill.” He spoke to himself after staring at your butt while you entered your building. You looked really great in those jeans.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day after the match you couldn't wait for monday to tell everything to Seiko so you called her during sunday afternoon. She was happy to learn that you and your savior had finally kissed. When she asked you if you were in a relationship with him now you answered that no. You two hadn't even talked about that, you were just having fun.

Around 8pm your phone finally rang and you jumped on it to answer.

“I thought you'd never call.” You said.

“Heh, you didn't call either.” Iwaizumi made you notice.

“You said you were in charge, I was waiting for you.” Your lips curved.

“What were you doing?” He asked.

“Nothing. I was craving some icecream but I sadly found out that I ran out of it...” You explained. “What about you?”

“Nothing too. I had dinner with Hime one hour ago and now we're on the couch watching tv.” Hajime said and then he glanced at his watch. “What's your favorite ice cream flavor?”

“It's [your favorite].” He chuckled lowly. “What?”

“Nothing. I think I could've guessed that.”

“Really?” You raised one eyebrow. “Whatever. What did you do today?”

“Nothing at all. For once I just stayed home.” He replied. “You?”

“The same as usual. Took care of my skin and hair, hehe.”

“You're telling me your beauty isn't natural?” He joked.

“Very funny, Iwaizumi san. If I didn't do what I do my skin would break and my hair smell bad.” You explained.

“Why didn't you want me to look at that class photo of you?” He asked.

“Let's say I didn't take care of my skin and hair back then like I do now.”

“You were a teenager, we all had pimples on our faces.”

“Was that the door of a car I just heard? If you're busy I can leave you.” You frowned slightly.

“No, you imagined it.” He brushed off.

“Okay.” You shrugged. “Also I wish pimples were the only problems I had during high school. Trust me, you really don't wanna see what I looked like, especially if you think that I'm _super sexy_ today~” You repeated teasingly.

“What you looked like before won't change what I think of you now.” Hajime tried to reassure you.

“God, if you want to look at it so badly then message Kuroo senpai. Don't say I didn't warn you though.” You were frustrated he was insisting.

“I'm just teasing you, [Y/L/N]. I won't ask him to send it to me.” The athletic trainer said. “Something came up, I have to hang up. Can I call you in a bit again?”

“Um. Yeah, sure. I'm going to bed at 10 though.” You warned him.

“Don't worry, I'll call you before 9.” He said. “See you later.”

“See you...” You said as you looked at your phone screen after he hung up. That was odd...

  
  


You laid on your couch with your phone in your hands, waiting for Iwaizumi's call. The tv was turned on but you weren't watching it. You wondered what happened to the athletic trainer for him to hang up on you so suddenly. Maybe a problem with his cat? It was almost 9 now.

_**Ding, dong!** _

“Huh?” You let out. Who was at your door at this hour on a sunday night?? (I swear to God if it's the neighbor's kids messing with me again...) You thought as you stood up and headed for the door. Your eyes widened when you looked by the peephole then you hurried to unlock the door. “What are you doing here??”

“Ice cream delivery.” Iwaizumi joked as he handed you a tub of your favorite ice cream.

“Oh my God...” You glanced down and looked at it. “You...” You were speechless. “I-I can't believe this.”

“Just say thanks.” He chuckled lowly.

“Y-Yeah! Yeah, sorry. I-I'm just very surprised. Thanks a lot of course. Come in, that tub is big enough for two.” You moved out of the way so he could enter.

“Oh, I... I wouldn't want to intrude.” Hajime said.

“I don't mind if you don't comment on the mess.” You giggled. “I wasn't expecting anybody.”

“Yeah, I can _see_ that.” He said as he eyed your outfit.

“Don't comment on that either.” You were wearing a pair of red booty shorts and a pyjama crop top. Finally Iwaizumi walked in and then you closed the door behind him. “So I did hear your car door earlier, right?” You asked.

“Yeah, you did. You were lucky I was already dressed.” The athletic trainer was wearing grey sweatpants and a simple black shirt. He removed his shoes and then he followed you.

“My room's a mess so I'm just gonna show you around here.” You said to him. “The kitchen-” You glanced to it. “And the living room over there. It's pretty small but I'm the only one living here so it's fine.” You explained.

“Your place is nice.” He was being polite.

“Thanks. Please, feel free to sit on the couch, I'll bring the spoons.” He couldn't stop staring at your butt, those shorts barely covered your cheeks. “Here you go.” You came back and handed him his spoon. “I also brought a towel, the tub is a bit wet.”

“Thanks.” Iwaizumi replied.

“No, I thank you.” You smiled. “I can't believe you really did this after I told you I was craving ice cream. Be careful Iwaizumi san, you might be falling in love with me~” You teased.

“... Would that be bad?” He asked with a smirk and you shrugged as you stared into his green eyes with a small smile on your face.

“Hnn- I can't open it...” You handed the tub of ice cream to him.

_**Crack!** _

“Here.”

“Wow, you're so strong~”

“Stop mocking me.” His lips curved.

“I'm not, you really are.” You said. “Can I?” You asked as you approached your hand to his bicep. You didn't touch him until he gave you permission to. He nodded and then you put your hand around his muscles on his arm. “It's so hard~” You commentated.

“Open your mouth.” Iwaizumi said. You did and let him feed you spoons of the ice cream.

“Oh, fuck. It's really good.” You said.

“You were lucky the place was open. I didn't want to get you some shitty ice cream from a supermarket.”

“You treat me so well~” You said with a smile.

“Only I know what's good for you, baby.” He smirked and you bit onto your lower lip.

“If you're done with that I'd like to kiss you now.” You said to him as you eyed the ice cream tub.

“The ice cream was just an excuse, I wanted to see you.” The athletic trainer replied. He put it down on your coffee table and then he wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you against him. You closed your eyes and leaned to kiss him. Hajime brought you closer against his body as he kissed you back. You moved your leg and decided to straddle his lap then you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Mmm...~” You hummed pleasantly against his mouth. His hands gripped your waist and then they moved under your shirt to rub your back. A shiver ran all over your body as his warm hands stroked your body, you really loved him touching you this way. You broke the kiss and stared into his eyes with a smirk on your face.

“You're really sexy...” He breathed quietly against your lips.

“You're pretty hot yourself.” You bit onto your lower lip before giving his mouth a cat-like lick to tease him. Hajime put his hand behind your head and brought your face against his again to kiss you deeply. While you kissed him back you moved your hands from his broad shoulders to his pecs. He was so buff, you loved to touch him.

“Hhh... I really love kissing you but I'm afraid I have to go now.” The athletic trainer said after breaking the kiss.

“Aw, already?” You asked him before burying your head in the crook of his neck to kiss him there.

“Yeah... Hhn....” A small sound escaped him when you licked on the side of his neck. “One day I'll take good care of you, I promise. But I'm afraid it's not tonight.”

“Five more minutes...” You begged him in a cute voice to convince him. You grabbed his hands in yours and then you placed them on your ass.

“F-Fuck... What are you doing to me..?” He started gently kneading your buttcheeks as you kept kissing his neck.

“Ow!” You got surprised. He found the elastic of your panties and pulled on it before letting it go.

“I have to go.” Hajime repeated again as he looked into your eyes.

“Hnng... Okay.” You whined. You got off him and sat back on the couch.

“Why are you upset? Did you fall in love with me or something?” He teased you back and you blushed. “We'll see each other soon, I promise. I won't be as busy as I was during the last two weeks. Let me just think of our next date.” His lips curved.

“Hmm...” You nodded. You stood up and headed for the entrance with him. “Will you drop by the café for lunch?” You asked him while he put his shoes back on.

“I will.” Hajime said and you instantly started smiling. Once he was done he approached you and kissed you. “You know, you're really pretty without makeup too.” He confessed and you gulped, your heart started racing in your chest for some mysterious reason. “I'll either see you at the coffee shop or I'll call you. Goodnight, [Y/L/N].” You took him in your arms as you kissed one last time and then you opened the door.

“Thanks again for the ice cream, you're the best.” You gave him a smile.

  
  


\---

  
  


Three days later Iwaizumi had finally made some time in his busy schedule to come see you.

“You want me to take care of his order?” Seiko teased you.

“As if.” You replied. “Worry about your own customers.” Your lips curved. “Fuck, it's really too bad we're kind of busy today. I would've loved to sit on his lap and feed him.”

“Does he know you say these things about him behind his back?” She asked.

“I don't wanna reveal to him too soon that I'm a freak.” You giggled. “I might scare him away.”

“He manages a bunch of scary guys daily for his job, I don't think you're gonna scare him.” Hidaka said. You left her side behind the counter and went to bring the athletic trainer his order.

“Here you go~” You smiled at Hajime as you put his plate on the table and then you leaned a bit to speak quietly. “I'm sorry, we have a bit of customers today and I can't take care of you properly but I promise you I'll make it up to you soon~” You touched his shoulder and winked before going back behind the counter. “He stared?” You asked to your coworker.

“As always.” Seiko giggled.

“Good.” Your lips curved.

  
  


It calmed down a bit in the coffee shop and then Seiko decided to take her break since Iwaizumi was the only one left. You thanked her for leaving you some alone time with him.

“Are you okay?” The athletic trainer asked you when you took a seat in front of him. You seemed tired.

“Yeah. I just hurried to finish this service quickly so they could all leave and let me stay alone with you.” You explained with a smile.

“I see.” His lips curved. “Maybe I should come on days when there's less people.”

“You're welcome anytime, it makes me happy to see you.” You said. “But if you're curious tuesday and thursday are our quiet days.” You added.

“I'll remember that.” Hajime smiled.

“Did you enjoy your lunch? Maybe you want something else?” You asked as you stood up. “It's not because I know you that I have to treat you differently than the other customers, in fact I treat you better than my regular ones.”

“Really?” He raised one eyebrow and smirked. “I'm good, you can sit back down. It was delicious.”

“Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it.” You said. “By the way don't hesitate to bring your team someday. I told Seiko about them and she's excited to meet everyone, hehe.”

“Okay, I'll think about it soon.” Hajime said. “By the way... What do you like to do in your free time? I mean, besides taking care of yourself?”

“You're thinking of our next date?” You smirked. “I'm not difficult, really. I'll be okay with anything. If you wanna take me to the movies or go on a walk during sunday afternoon I'm in.” You explained. “Make me discover something that you like.” You grinned.

“You're really something else.” He chuckled lowly.

“I'll take that as a compliment since you're sooo into me.” You teased.

“I remember someone being clearly over the other during one of our phone calls.” Iwaizumi retorted.

“It's not my fault you called me while I was in my bath~” You said. “And you clearly didn't want to hang up even though I was busy.”

“You didn't sound busy.”

“I didn't mind talking with you while I was busy.” You corrected.

“So you admit? You _**are**_ into me.” He smirked.

“Take the hints, Iwaizumi san...~” You said before standing up from your chair. He pulled out his wallet to pay and you brought him his note. You took his plate and brought it behind the counter while he was putting money on the table.

“I'll let you know soon about our next date.” He said as he put his coat on.

“You have my number.” You smiled. You approached his table to take the money and before he left you called him. “Iwaizumi san-”

“Yeah?”

“Um... Listen, the first time it was very nice but you can't keep doing that. Please take back your money.” You said to him.

“It's your tip.” Hajime said.

“The tip isn't supposed to be bigger than the price of your order.” You insisted. “It's too much, I can't accept a second time.” You looked at his face. “You really don't need to do this. What's your goal? What are you really after?” You asked him. “ _Sex..._? You don't need to pay me for that. I mean... You're hot and I kinda like you.” You explained. Fuck, that wasn't what he meant to imply at all. He thought.

“I... I didn't mean to offend you.” Iwaizumi said.

“You didn't.” Your lips curved. “But when you leave me really big tips like that I feel like you want something in exchange. You don't need to do that, you can just... tell me about it.” You bit onto your lower lip.

“It wasn't my intention, I apologize if it came off like that.” Hajime said.

“You're good.” You smiled at him. “Please, take your money back. I'll just take what I need for your order.” You said as you sorted the bills on the table. He approached and took back what you left. “Let's not talk about this anymore.” You approached him and put a kiss on his cheek. “Call me around 7, that's when I'll be in my bath~” You teased.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for +100 kudos!

“Seiko, guess who's coming at the café this afternoon?” You asked to your coworker after you rejoined her in the kitchen to start making food for the lunch service.

“Iwaizumi san?” She guessed.

“Hmm.” You nodded with a smile. “And guess who's coming with him?”

“I don't know.” Hidaka replied.

“The Japanese national team of volleyball!” You announced excitedly.

“What?? You're telling me a bunch of rich dudes are gonna be here this afternoon and you're only warning me now?”

“Hey, chill. On thursdays it's quiet and they'll be like, what... fifteen at best? We dealed with more-”

“I'm not worried about the work we'll have to do!” She interrupted you. “This isn't my best outfit, I have to go change!” You burst out laughing.

“Alright, okay. I understand now.” You giggled. “You can take a longer break and go change. Just make sure you come back before they arrive. Iwaizumi san told me they'd come after their practice and they finish at 4pm.”

“Man, I hope their tips will be big enough to pay all my bills hehe.” She said.

“Heh, you might even get more than a tip, who knows?” You smirked. “They're all handsome and pretty funny.”

“Girl, I'm so not looking for a relationship at the moment.” Hidaka said.

“Alright, do what you want. Treat them nicely so they come back at least. They might bring in their other famous friends.” You giggled.

“I can't believe we're gonna have famous athletes in here. You were really lucky to run into Iwaizumi san.” Seiko said.

“Right? I still think it's crazy. I didn't even see him, he did and came to me.” You rememberd.

“And now you're head over heels for him, hehe.”

“No, I'm not.” You argued.

“She lied through gritted-teeth.” Seiko narrated your life.

“W-Whatever...”

“Girl, it's so obvious you two like each other. Why don't you try being in a relationship?”

“We didn't... talk about it.” You said.

“Because..?” Your coworker asked.

“I don't know... I don't think any of us wants to put a word on what we're doing... Sometimes we tease each other and talk about being in love but it just ends there.” You explained.

“Well, you do talk about it. I think it's the first step, it's the shy approach but keep doing that and you two are gonna get there.” She said. “Do you actually want to be in a relationship with him?”

“Hnng... W-Well, maybe you were right a few weeks ago when you said that I shouldn't let him go... I don't think I wanna do that...” You replied. “He's really nice to me and he hasn't done anything wrong yet. We get along and that's super important.”

“Do the... you know, signs happen to you?”

“What do you mean?” You asked, confused.

“You know, heart starts racing, you find yourself stuttering and blushing when he compliments you, those small things that warn you that you're in love-” She said and your eyes widened in realization. “Uh oh, I think that happened.” Seiko giggled.

“Oh fuck... Maybe you're right...” You said. “But I don't know if that happened to him... I don't wanna be the only dumbass in love...” You worried.

“Girl, the way he looks at you with hungry eyes... I think he really likes you too. I don't see why he would do all that he does to make you happy if he didn't care. You two have known each other for a big month now. If he didn't like you he would just drop it and not come back here.”

“Thanks for reassuring me.” You smiled.

“C'mon, it's almost noon. We have to hurry so I can have time to drop by my place and get my best dress.” She giggled. “Do you think they like idols?”

“Whatever you do just don't sing...” You teased her.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Please behave, don't embarrass me in front of her.” Iwaizumi said to his team.

“Why are ya treating us like kids??” Atsumu asked him.

“He wouldn't treat you like a kid if you didn't act like one.” Yaku said.

“I hope they have those high baby chairs otherwise someone will have to take Morisuke on their lap.”

“What did you say?!”

“Stop. This is exactly what I meant.” Hajime said as he separated Miya and Yaku.

“I'm craving ice cream, do you think they have parfaits?”

“Ohh, that's such a good idea!” Bokuto and Hinata were excited.

“You have regrets already?” Ojiro asked with a chuckle to Iwaizumi. The athletic trainer sighed deeply. Thankfully Aran and Hyakuzawa were there with him, they were calmer.

“It's here.” They finally made it to the coffee shop.

“ _Cuties' Café_.” Hinata read. “That sounds so cute, hehe.”

“Seiko! Seiko!” You nudged her on the waist behind the counter when you finally catched sight of the team in front of the shop. “How do I look?”

“Hot. What about me?” She asked you back as she glanced at them behind the glass door.

“Adorable.” You two smiled at each other.

The bell above rang when the door was finally pushed. There were quite numerous but thankfully the café was empty this late in the afternoon on a thursday.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi smiled at you a bit nervously. He really hoped the guys wouldn't embarrass him.

“Hi, welcome to Cuties' Café~!” You greeted everyone brightly.

“How have ya been since last time?” Atsumu asked you. The match was two weeks ago already.

“Great, thank you for asking.” You smiled at him. “What about you all?”

“We're good too!” Koutarou grinned. You and Seiko moved a few chairs and tables so they could sit together.

“I expected more of you guys to be honest.” You said to them.

“Gao and Komori wanted to come but they forgot they had something to do.” Aran explained to you.

“And the others weren't interested.” Iwaizumi added. “But trust me, you really didn't want all of them here.” He chuckled.

“Okay. Well, anyway. Let me bring you all our cards.” You and Seiko gave them the menus and then you returned behind the counter.

“It's really nice in here.” Hinata commentated as he looked around.

“And the waitresses are so cute.” Bokuto added.

“It's no wonder you fell for her.” Ojiro teased Hajime. “But aren't you afraid other customers try to hit on her?”

“Dunno, not my business...” The athletic trainer replied as he looked at you.

“But with the way she dresses I bet it does happen to her.” Yaku said.

“I'm not her boyfriend, I'm not gonna ask her to change. She was already like this when I met her.” Iwaizumi explained.

“But it does bother ya, doesn't it?” Atsumu asked and Hajime squeezed his lips together, he preferred to remain silent.

“Have you made your choice?” Seiko asked to Hyakuzawa with a smile after approaching their table.

“U-Um...” A small blush crept on his cheeks. “I'll take mint tea...” He replied.

“That's it? We also have some pastries or sandwiches. I'm sure a tall guy like you is hungry after all the exercises you must've done today.” She kept smiling at him and then she gently put her hand on his shoulder. “I suggest you our chocolate crepes, I make them myself~”

“O-Okay. I-I'll have that too then.” Hyakuzawa replied, intimidated.

“Great.” She wrote his order on her notepad and then she approached Yaku.

“What will you guys have?” You asked to Hinata and Bokuto with a friendly smile.

“I'll have a strawberry parfait.” Shoyo replied.

“I'll take the chocolate one.” Koutarou added.

“Two parfaits...-” You wrote on your notepad. “Something else?”

“Nope, thank you!”

“Okay. What about you two?” You asked this time to Miya and Iwaizumi.

“I'll just have an expresso.” Hajime said.

“I'll have a capuccino and a waffle.” You wrote their orders on your notepad. Seiko had dealed with Hyakuzawa, Yaku and Aran's orders so you could return behind the counter.

“Okay! Coming right up~” You said as you put your hand on Atsumu's shoulder since he was the one sitting in front of you. At that moment you didn't realize in how much trouble that small gesture was going to put you in. Out of habit you smiled at your customers and threw them a small wink. The athletic trainer thought of everything the others said before and his jaw tightened.

  
  


“Are you done? Or do you need help?” Hidaka asked you while you two were working behind the counter.

“Um, I wouldn't mind some help for the parfaits. The drinks are done and I'm gonna prepare the waffle now.”

“Okay, I'm on it.”

“Thanks.” You said. “Hey, Seiko-” Your lips curved. “I don't know what you did to their big guy but he keeps glancing at you, hehe.”

“Really? He was kind of shy when I took his order.”

“A tall guy like him... At first glance he seems scary but I think you're the one who intimidated him though.” You let out a small giggle. When the orders were finally ready you and your coworker brought them to their table.

“I hope you'll enjoy it, hehe.” Seiko said to Hyakuzawa in a cute way.

“Thank you...” He replied.

“If you guys need anything else let us know~” You winked before returning behind the counter.

“It looks delicious, thank you!” Hinata said to Seiko who walked past him.

“Thanks~” She smiled and made a peace sign with her hand. You bit onto your lower lip while you were cleaning behind the counter, something was odd... Iwaizumi wasn't very talkative and he didn't even smile at you... You really wondered why. Did you do something wrong..?

“The way they decorate the food is cute, hehe.” Shoyo said as he looked at the way the strawberries in his parfait were cut in star shapes. Hajime glanced at the heart drawn in chocolate sauce on Atsumu's waffle.

  
  


“Did you guys enjoy your food?” Seiko asked to everybody when you two approached their table. They seemed to be done.

“It was so good, I'll definitely come back here!” Bokuto grinned.

“You're welcome anytime.” You said with a smile. “Remember we also make lunch. Though I wouldn't want your athletic trainer to be mad at me because you're not respecting your diet, hehe.” Iwaizumi didn't even flinch... Why was he upset?? Anyway, it was almost the closing time so Hidaka brought their note while you put away the dirty dishes and cleaned the table. “Please tell me I'm not being paranoid and Iwaizumi san looks kind of... upset...” You said to Seiko when she rejoined you behind the counter.

“I didn't notice but now that you say it yeah... He's smiling less than usual. Actually I think I only saw him smile when he first walked in.” You took a deep breath, you really hoped you had nothing to do with his mood change. But unfortunately your instinct was often right...

“Thank you, it was fun to see you again!” Koutarou said to you before walking out of the coffee shop.

“Anytime, I enjoyed seeing you all too.” You smiled at them.

“I hope you enjoyed your time here as well~” Seiko said to Hyakuzawa.

“Ah, yes, thank you.” He smiled at her.

“Bye bye!” Hinata waved at you and you waved back.

“Yer good, I enjoyed my time here too.”

“I'm glad Miya san, come back anytime~” You put your hand on his shoulder. All of them were out now except Iwaizumi. If he was waiting for you then that meant that you weren't the one he was upset at. Maybe something personal happened to him and he was simply hiding it, you reassured yourself.

“I cleaned the kitchen, you only have here left.” Seiko said to you.

“Hm, okay. Good job for today.” You smiled at her. “See you tomorrow, Seiko.”

“Bye, [Y/N].” She put a kiss on your cheek. “Good evening, Iwaizumi san.” Hidaka said to him before leaving the coffee shop as well.

“I'm done too.” You announced once the floor was cleaned. You removed your apron and got your coat and purse. Hajime stood up and left the coffee shop once you were ready. You followed him outside and then you locked the door of the café. “Iwaizumi san-” You called him. He turned his head and looked at you. “Um... are you okay? Did something happen?” He stayed silent and that worried you. “Did I do... something wrong?”

“... You act too friendly with your customers.” Iwaizumi let out and your eyebrows raised in astonishment.

“Huh??” You let out surprised. “W-What do you mean?” You asked him as you walked next to him in the streets.

“The way you smile at them, wink and even touch them...” He said. You frowned a bit.

“It never bothered you when **you** were the customer.” You defended yourself.

“I thought I was the only one you were doing that with because you liked me.”

“You say that as if it wasn't the case...” You mumbled and rolled your eyes.

“Then why are you doing it with the others?” Hajime asked.

“I need money to pay my bills. I don't know how much you think a waitress makes in an empty coffee shop but it's not a lot so Seiko and I do what we need to do to get tips.” You explained. “Sometimes a simple wink or a cute smile can get us a lot.” You added. “It's not bad.”

“So you're actually okay with doing that?” The athletic trainer stopped walking so he could look into your eyes properly. For the first time you saw an expression on his face you didn't recognize. He seemed really frustrated and angry with you. “It's on purpose. Flirting with your customers to get money? Dressing provocative? Acting like a _**whore**_ -” You two's eyes widened when he said that out loud. You felt a sharp pain in your chest suddenly as if you just got stabbed. Iwaizumi regretted saying that the moment the words left his mouth but it was too late. “Wait- [Y/L/N]- I didn't mean-”

You turned around and walked in the opposite direction. It has been a very long time since you felt so humiliated like that. Hajime followed you, he wanted to explain himself, he really didn't want to say that.

“[Y/L/N]-” Iwaizumi catched up to you and put his hand on your shoulder. He turned you so you could face him and when you did your hand flew across his face. It left him in shock, he really didn't expect to be slapped. But the stings he felt on his cheek were nothing compared to the stings you felt in your heart inside your chest and the stings Iwaizumi felt in his when he finally catched sight of the tears in your eyes.

“... Don't approach me ever again.” You said to him coldly in a high pitched voice full of hurt emotions as you raised one menacing finger in his direction. You squeezed your lips together to prevent you from breaking down in sobs here, in this street and in front of him. You left the athletic trainer there and headed for the metro station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought you were safe with me? xD  
> What would be my reputation as an author if I didn't throw in sudden angst?


	12. Chapter 12

He knew. You had told him about you, your ex and what he called you. And yet it's the same word as him that Iwaizumi used on you to describe what you were supposedly doing at your workplace.

Once you were out of his sight you cried. You couldn't believe he called you that. You really believed him, you really thought he was a nice guy and you even thought about giving him his chance and start a real relationship with this person.

You turned your phone off because it kept vibrating. Iwaizumi was calling you and leaving you messages but you didn't care. You didn't want anything to do with this person ever again.

Fuck that guy. You thought. You two weren't even in a relationship yet and he was already making a scene and being jealous, what would it have been if you two actually dated?? You didn't owe him anything.

And the fact that he said something about your clothes too? Why did he never say anything before? Maybe sex was really all he wanted from you which would explain his lies and his generous tips. You were really thankful you hadn't crossed that line with him.

How could he have been so stupid to think all that and call you that word?? He had seen you reject a customer in the past who dared to touch you. He was the only one you had given your number to and he was the only one you went on a date with. If he didn't trust you then that was his problem but insulting you, you could never accept that. You had accepted way too much with your ex in the past. You would never let a man treat you badly and disrespect you ever again.

“Crap.” You wiped your tears with the back of your hand in the metro and noticed the black stains. Your makeup, your forgot...

Once you arrived home you immediately went to your bedroom and dropped on your bed face first to cry. You've only known Iwaizumi for a few weeks now but he deeply hurt you. You felt betrayed, you couldn't believe that just earlier you had told your coworker that you might actually like him more than you pretend and you considered starting a relationship with him.

You wanted to call Seiko to tell her what happened so you grabbed your phone and turned it on again. You had a bunch of missed calls and a few texts but you ignored all of them and clicked on Hidaka's number.

“Hello?” She answered.

“H-Hey... Am I bothering you?”

“[Y/N]? No, I just arrived home though. What's up? You sound weird.”

“I-I did too. Seiko-” You let out in a high pitched voice before breaking down in sobs.

“Hey, are you okay?? What happened? Are you safe right now?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah...” You sniffled. “Sorry, don't wanna worry you. I'm home, I'm okay.” You reassured her. “It's just... Iwaizumi san was indeed mad at me earlier.” You said.

“What?? What happened after I left?”

“I-I noticed he was weird so I asked him why he was like that and then he told me that I was too friendly with the customers!” You rolled your eyes. “Seiko, he's like the others. I told you. He's not accepting what I do.”

“Oh my God, I can't believe this. He seemed so nice and mature.” She was really surprised by the athletic trainer's behavior.

“He called me a whore.” You revealed.

“What?!” Hidaka's eyes widened. “The next time I see him I'm gonna fuck his shit up!” She managed to put a small smile on your face.

“He's such an asshole, I can't believe I almost gave him his chance.” You said as you wiped your tears. “I... I had told him about my ex and what he did to me. Iwaizumi san knew we broke up after he called me that too.”

“What a jerk. Damn, you really can't trust any man nowadays.” Seiko sighed deeply. “What happened then?”

“I... I slapped him and I left.”

“He totally deserved it by the way.”

“I have a bunch of missed calls and unread texts from him, I don't know what the hell he wants.” You added.

“Delete his number, forget him. You deserve someone who will respect you. You're beautiful and a great girl. I told you in the past that you shouldn't miss your chance with him but I was wrong, he's the one who fucked up and **he** missed his chance with **you**!”

“T-Thanks... I'm sorry for calling you so suddenly, I just felt like crap. For once I didn't even get hit on in the metro because I was just crying the whole time... No one dared to approach me.” You explained.

“It's okay, you did good. You can be sure I'm not letting that motherfucker into the café ever again.”

“Hehe, thanks.” You said.

“Wait, can I change subjects with something weird that happened to me?” Seiko asked.

“Yeah, of course. I'm not sure I wanna hear about Iwaizumi san any longer to be honest. Go ahead.”

“Okay. So after I left the café I headed for my bus stop like usual and guess who I ran into there.”

“Oh my God, I don't know. A celebrity??” You chuckled lowly.

“Well, I guess he is hehe. No but seriously, the tall guy from the team!”

“Wait, the volleyball player who was at the café earlier? The one who obviously has a crush on you, hehe?” You joked.

“Yeah, him! His name is Hyakuzawa Yudai and he was taking the same bus as me. Since I recognized him I went to talk to him and he's nice actually. He's indeed shy but he's not bad.” She explained. “He complimented me and said he'd come back, hehe.”

“Seiko, he seems like a nice guy, I hope you're not gonna break his heart.”

“Your Iwaizumi san looked like a nice guy as well. After what you told me you can be sure I'm gonna be extremely cautious with this one.” She said.

“Hehe, it's alright. Just make sure he accepts what you do in your job beforehand if you don't wanna end up like me...” You raised one eyebrow.

“Ugh, I'm so angry about this guy. I can't believe he really called you that. You two aren't even in a relationship. Who does he think he is to tell you that??”

“Yeah, I know...” You sighed. “Well, at least I'll know the next time. I'm gonna let you rest now, we're working again tomorrow.” You said. “Thanks a lot for listening to me and sorry for bothering.”

“Hey, you didn't bother me at all. See you tomorrow [Y/N], rest well.” She said before hanging up. You put your phone to charge and headed for your bathroom.

  
  


\---

  
  


“What happened to Iwaizumi? He's in a terrible mood.” Bokuto asked to Aran the next day at practice.

“I don't know but you're right. I don't remember the last time I've seen him yell at the others so much.” Ojiro replied. “It's weird, it seemed like we spent a good afternoon yesterday.”

“You two are talking about Iwaizumi?” Yaku asked to the super aces and they nodded. Miya joined them as well.

“Do ya know why he's so frustrated today?”

“No, I don't.” Morisuke replied. “Maybe one of us should ask him.”

“Let's ask Kageyama to do it then, he was his kouhai.” Atsumu said.

“I agree with him.” Koutarou said.

“What are you all doing standing over there?!” Hajime yelled at them and they got startled. “If you don't plan on practicing then go home!”

“M-Maybe we should ask him another day...” Bokuto whispered to the others as they returned on the court.

  
  


\---

  
  


“[Y/N], you don't need to glance by the door every two seconds. If he comes I'll deal with him.” Seiko reassured you.

“I-” You sighed. “I just really don't wanna see his face.” You explained.

“I understand. Don't worry, he's not gonna talk to you as long as I'm around.” Your coworker smiled.

“Thanks a lot, Seiko.” You said to her. “It's almost noon, he better not show up at our busy hours. We can't cause a scene in front of our remaining customers.”

“Yeah, that'd be bad. Though I still can't believe the huge tips we got yesterday, haha. Iwaizumi san can go fuck himself but his rich players can come back anytime.”

“Yeah, it was really nice of them. I think they really enjoyed our food too.” Your lips curved a bit.

“We're the best café around here, we deserve more customers hehe.”

“That I agree on.” You two smiled at each other.

At 2pm you decided to take your break, the last customers of the lunch break had left and now the café was empty again. You could leave it into Hidaka's hands safely.

“Here.”

“Thanks.” You smiled at the waiter at an italian restaurant. You decided to have pasta today. You were sitting alone at a table and even though you tried really hard to not think about something else Iwaizumi kept haunting your thoughts and you decided to check the texts he had left you. “Screw you...” You mumbled quietly as you frowned and read his _sorry_ messages. He had simply said that he didn't mean to call you that and he really regretted it. You didn't believe him at all. If he used that word it meant that he thought about it. He also asked you to call him back but that was so not going to happen. There was also another message where he asked you out on a date and you rolled your eyes. Why was he being so obstinate??

Now that you thought about it was sex really what he was after? You were kind of really open with him about that and actually he was the one who stopped you... You two often had heated phone calls and you teased him on purpose, anybody would understand that you wanted it too... Still, no matter what happened inside his head, nothing justified him using that word on you.

“ _You're online._ ” Your eyebrows raised in surprise suddenly when you got a text while you were reading his. “ _It says read so I know you're staring at your screen at the moment._ ” And what about it? You were still not going to reply or call him. You put your phone down and continued eating your plate of pasta. “ _I want to see you._ ” You saw a new message pop on your screen.

“You're dreaming...” You mumbled. Your phone rang twice while you were eating but you didn't care and didn't reply. Once you were done and your break was over you returned to the coffee shop without checking your phone.

  
  


\---

  
  


“You what??!”

“It... escaped me, okay?? I didn't mean it.” Iwaizumi had finally talked to his teammates after this long frustrating day. The practice was over and they were in the lockers room.

“Dude, no offense, but it's no wonder she doesn't want to talk to you.” Yaku said.

“I-It's you all's fault too, okay? You kept telling me weird shit about her getting hit on by other customers.”

“Okay but still... That's a really nasty word. I feel bad for her...” Bokuto said.

“I know... and I'm in serious shit right now. So what do I do to fix it??” Hajime sighed deeply.

“Well, uh, I think you should start by apologizing.” Hinata said.

“I tried, I sent her texts and called her but she's not replying.” He said.

“Then why don't ya go see her?” Atsumu asked.

“Where? To the coffee shop? Dunno, man. It's her workplace... If I was mad at her I'm not sure I would've liked her coming to the gym to force me to have a conversation with her...” The athletic trainer explained.

“You don't really have a choice if she keeps ignoring you.” Aran said. “Just don't cause a scene or bother her if she's working. Respect her boundaries.”

“Why don't you go see her now? Don't they close soon?” Yaku asked.

“Yeah, in-” Iwaizumi glanced at his watch. “One hour.”

“Then do that. And at least you won't be disturbing her while she's working.” Ojiro said.

“You can bring her home too!” Koutarou added.

“I'm not even sure she's gonna want to speak to me...” Hajime said.

“She doesn't need to, you're the one who needs to do the talking. Just ask her to listen to you.” Shoyo said.

“Ya know what would be nice and that girls like? Gifts.” Miya said.

“Ohh, good one.” Bokuto said.

“Not something too expansive or big that would seem suspicious though.” Aran said. “Just a small thing for the gesture and show her that you're really sorry.”

“Fine, okay. I'll think about it while I drive.” Iwaizumi stood up. “Thanks guys and... sorry for today.”

“It's fine, we understand!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter I have to be honest with you all.  
> Since saturday I've been feeling kinda sick and if I don't get better by tomorrow I'm gonna get tested.  
> Obviously if it turns out it's positive I'll have to put all my works on hold. My headache prevented me from writing anything for two days.  
> I already have chapters written for this work up to 22 but then it might end soon after. I didn't plan to make this extra long in the first place like my two previous haikyuu fics but yeah, I just wanted to be honest with you all. Don't get surprised if this doesn't reach 100k words.  
> Enough babbling, enjoy the new chapter guys and thank you for all the hits, kudos and comments you have left recently. I don't reply to everyone but I see everything.

Iwaizumi parked his car on the other side of the street in front of the coffee shop so he could be able to see you walk out of it after the closure. He seemed like a creep right now but he didn't care. The athletic trainer liked you way more than he realized and he didn't want to let you go. He had a lot of fun with you and he wanted more of it, you were a really entertaining and nice girl. You were the first one on his mind since his last girlfriend and he didn't want to miss his chance with you.

As always he saw your coworker Hidaka leave first, fifteen minutes later you were the one who walked out and then locked the door. At least that meant you were alone and your boss wasn't in there too. Hajime seized his courage and got out of his car.

You were headed for the metro as you walked on the streets, your head was lowered and you didn't see him or his car on the other side. You just wanted to make it home quickly.

“[Y/L/N]-” You gasped because you got startled when you heard his voice. He pulled you out of your thoughts. He suddenly appeard next to you and you didn't notice him at all. You turned your head to see if it was really him and when you saw his face you ignored him and kept walking. “Please, listen to me.” Iwaizumi insisted.

“You got a lot of nerves to come back here and show your face in front of me.” You said coldly.

“You left me no choice... I didn't want to bother you while you were working but also you ignored all my calls and texts.” He explained

“Oh, maybe I should've forgotten what you said yesterday and keep being nice to you, huh?” You were being sarcastic. You bit onto your lower lip, you were still hurt and you could feel your tears threaten to come back. You took a deep breath as you walked to calm down. “Stop following me.” You added.

“Not until you listen to me.”

“I don't have time for you. I don't want to miss my metro.”

“Forget about it. I'll drive you home, okay?” He said as he put his hand on your forearm to stop you in your tracks.

“You're fucking dreaming if you think I'm gonna climb in your car again after what you said yesterday.” You spat as you moved your arm out of his grasp. “How do I know you're not gonna hit me or kill me in there?” Iwaizumi's eyes widened in shock. What..? Were you... afraid of him? He thought.

“Why do you think I would do that to you??” He asked as he frowned in confusion. “I would never-”

“I also thought you would never call me the same thing my ex did and it turned out I was wrong. I don't know anything about you except one thing, you're full of shit. I don't trust you.” You threw to his face and started walking faster. Iwaizumi's jaw tightened but he didn't give up.

“Listen, I understand you're angry and I just want to say that I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it-”

“Why did you say it then?” You asked him.

“I-It escaped me, I don't know why I said that but I regret it. It's not what I think of you.” Hajime said. “The guys made me paranoid, they've all seen how beautiful you are and they said stuff like you probably get hit on a lot... It started haunting me.”

“So what? You got jealous?” You asked him. You really didn't believe in that, that was way too easy. You two weren't even in a relationship, why would he be jealous?

“Maybe I did.” The athletic trainer confirmed.

“I don't believe you but even if I did do you think that gives you the right to treat me like you did yesterday?”

“No, of course not... I'm just explaining to you why I got frustrated.”

“My ex used to get _frustrated_ a lot as well if you understand what I'm talking about.” You explained with air quotes. “You used that word, you talked about my clothes... What are you even doing here if you hate so much stuff about me? Get yourself a prude girl and leave me alone.” You spat.

“Stop. I don't want another girl...” Hajime said. He gulped. “I want you.” He added quietly. Your heart skipped a beat and you really hated it. “I-It's true, I got jealous. It pissed me off everytime you smiled at the other guys or you put your hand on them. I don't want you to flirt with other men.” He explained.

“By what you implied yesterday you made it sound like they actually had a chance with me. You actually saw me get back at a customer who acted too friendly so you know that when I say no, it's no. Your explanations don't make any sense.”

“Does it really not make sense to not want you to not flirt with other men except me?? Are you dense??”

“More insults...” You let out a dry chuckle. “The thing is that you don't trust me and that's a **you** problem. I'm not gonna change what I do or the way I dress just to reassure you. If you trusted me you'd know that I actually don't care about everyone else. The only customer who has my number is you.” You said to him. “But you better erase it from your phone now, I don't want anything to do with you anymore.”

“I don't believe that.” Hajime said.

“Believe what you want, I don't give a shit.” You said. “I let a man disrespect me for years and I'm never gonna let it happen again.”

“I'm not your ex, [Y/L/N]!”

“And yet you fucking hurt me like he did!” You two argued in the middle of the streets.

“I-I'm really sorry, okay? I never wanted to do that.” He said. “Please, forgive me.” Hajime requested of you. “I know what I did was wrong and I thought about you all day... I really wish I never said that to you.”

“I'm still not interested. I'm not gonna quit my job and I'm not gonna change the way I act and dress. You're just gonna get more frustrated until the day you won't be able to control yourself like he did. I don't plan to wait until the day you finally snap and raise your hand on me. It took my ex four years to call me that. You and I aren't even dating and you did it much quicker than him. What's it gonna be the next time?” You asked. “Give up. I'm not someone for you.”

“I... I didn't realize how scared you actually were and I'm sorry for that too. I don't know what to say that could actually reassure you but I swear to you I never raised my hand on a woman and I never plan to.” Iwaizumi said.

“I can't trust you.” You said to him. The athletic trainer followed you until the metro station. “Fuck!” You cursed.

“What?” He asked.

“I missed my fucking metro thanks to you.” You threw at him.

“Stop being stubborn already, I'll drive you home. I'm not gonna kill you or whatever you think. I won't do anything to you, you can sit in the back too if that reassures you more.” He said as he grabbed your arm and guided you to the opposite direction you two just came from. You squeezed your lips together as you followed him anyway. It was late and you didn't want to wait by yourself for the next one. You were also tired, you've been working since this morning.

“Let me go.” You mumbled as you freed yourself from his grasp. But at least Iwaizumi was reassured you kept following him.

You two remained silent on your way back to his car. You didn't have anything to say to him and he didn't talk either. The athletic trainer was thinking about everything you had said to him. He felt stupid for not realizing how terrified you were after your bad experience with your ex in your past relationship. He really should've never called you that...

When you finally made it to his car you climbed in the back like he proposed earlier. You didn't want to be next to him.

“I know you don't believe me but I'm really sorry. I realize how much what happened brought back up a trauma and really bad memories to you.” Iwaizumi said before starting the car.

“Whatever...” You mumbled and turned your head to look by the window. “I have my phone in my hands, if you take a weird detour I'm calling the police.” You warned him.

“Heh.” Hajime let out a small chuckle. “Okay.” He said with a smile. During the ride you stayed silent and kept your eyes on the road. What happened really fucked you up. You didn't know what to think of Iwaizumi anymore. You really thought he was incapable of hurting a fly but since he called you that nasty word you didn't trust him anymore. He ruined everything.

“What are you doing?” You asked him instantly when he moved his hand to the passenger seat to get something when he stopped at a red light. You were paranoid, it could be a weapon or something else...

“Relax.” You heard him grab a plastic bag. “I got this for you. I forgot to take it with me earlier when I got out of my car to talk with you.” You eyed the bag he was handing you. “Take it, it's not gonna bite you.” You sighed and took the bag he handed you.

“I don't want that.” You put the bag back on the passenger seat. He had gotten you a chocolate box. It wasn't a lot but it was something. But not enough for you to forgive or trust him.

“Then what else do you want?” His lips curved. An idea came to his head suddenly. “Can I invite you to dinner?”

“You're dreaming.” You replied.

“What? It's not late yet and I'm sure you're hungry.” Your stomach was in knots actually.

“You say that because I'm fat?” You asked him. You were really defensive.

“No.” He replied. “Because you worked all day and I'm sure you didn't eat anything since your lunch break.”

“Just take me to my place.” You said.

“When will I be able to see you again?” Iwaizumi asked you.

“I don't think you understood everything I said to you earlier. Whatever there was between us it's over. Delete my number and forget about my existence.” You reminded him.

“I'm not gonna do that.” Hajime argued.

“Why?” You rolled your eyes.

“Because I like you too.” Your eyebrows raised.

“I never said-”

“Yes, you did.” You squeezed your lips together as you rememberd. Indeed, you had told him you liked him when you refused his tip. You and your big mouth... You were really frustrated with yourself. “You were hurt and I'm sorry. I know you no longer trust me so I'm just gonna win your trust back.”

“You sound so confident with that.” You let out a low and dry chuckle to mock him.

“You know damn well inside of you that I'm not like your ex. You're scared and I understand it but what happened was a mistake. I understood what you told me. I'm not gonna ask you to quit your job and change your clothes. It's how you are and it's also because you were like this that I got interested in you.” Iwaizumi explained.

“I still don't believe you.” You said quietly as you stared by the window.

“It's just words, I understand.” He smiled. “I'll show you with actions.”

“And how are you gonna do that?”

“First I need you to cooperate. Don't ignore my calls and my texts. Let me prove to you that I'm different from him.” You squeezed your lips together as you glanced at Hajime's eyes in the rearview mirror and you stayed silent until you finally made it to your place.

“It doesn't change what we talked about but... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have slapped you.” You said to the athletic trainer.

“It's okay, I deserved that.” Iwaizumi smiled as he put his palm against his own cheek. It made him happy you apologized too.

“No one deserves to get hit...” You said quietly as you grabbed the car door handle and opened it.

“[Y/L/N]-” He called you before you closed the door. He grabbed back the plastic bag and handed it to you. “Please take it. It's okay if you don't eat them and you give them to your neighbor or someone else but please accept. Just so I know that... you want me to fix this too.” You let out a small sigh but finally you took the bag and then you closed the door of his car. You walked inside the building of your appartment without looking back at Iwaizumi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind messages <3

On saturday you told everything that happened the night before to Seiko and she was glad to learn that Iwaizumi apologized to you and he wanted to fix the harm that he's infliged on you. It seemed like the athletic trainer got back into her good graces.

But you, you were lost.

You had absolutely no idea what to think about everything he said to you. He said he liked you too and everytime you rememberd that your heart skipped a beat. Maybe you had fallen harder than you thought...

At least today he didn't show up to the coffee shop. You honestly didn't think you would've been able to deal with him without having a breakdown. You were really exhausted mentally, that argument with Hajime fucked you up.

But even if he didn't come he had flowers delivered to your workplace. It was red roses again. At least his intentions were clear. A small card came with the flowers that just said _sorry_. It made you smile a bit.

Finally 5pm came quickly and your week was over. You couldn't wait to go home and take a bath to relax, you were very stressed.

You were watching tv at 8pm when your phone rang suddenly. You picked it up and looked at who it was. Iwaizumi. You hesitated for a bit but finally you answered. After all if you didn't like the way the conversation would turn you could always hang up.

“Hello?”

“Oh-” He seemed surprised. “Hey. I... I didn't actually expect you to pick up.” Hajime explained.

“I can still hang up.” You said.

“No, don't!” You let out a small chuckle and he relaxed. “Am I bothering you? What were you doing?”

“Watching tv-” You eyed the box resting on top of your stomach. “And eating your chocolates.”

“Heh, you didn't throw them?”

“It's food, I'm not crazy.” You replied and he smiled.

“Did you get my flowers?”

“Yeah.”

“... Okay. Good.” If he was waiting on you to say thanks he could wait forever. He fucked up and now he had to earn your forgiveness.

“Did you call me for a specific reason or are you just wasting my time?” You were being harsh on purpose. You didn't want him to think that just because he offered you some gifts and said sorry that you would suddenly start trusting him again. You were nice enough to accept those gifts and not totally ignore him. You took his calls and accepted to speak to him, you were being very nice right now. “I'm watching a movie and it's entertaining.” You added.

“I don't know what you're watching but that movie could be much better if you watched it in my arms.” You rolled your eyes and let out a small chuckle. You wish you could've hid that and not let him hear it.

“I hope you really enjoyed taking me in your arms and kissing me the last times we saw each other because that won't happen again for a very long time.” You said.

“We'll see about that.” Iwaizumi smirked. “Actually I called you because I wanted to know if you wanted to go out.”

“What?? Like right now?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Yeah. It's saturday night.” He said. “We could go to a club...-”

“Nice try. I'm not going out with you.” You said to him. “Even to a club.”

“I could get you into the best one in Tokyo.” The athletic trainer insisted.

“I don't care.” You said.

“I want to see you, [Y/L/N].” Iwaizumi said.

“You shouldn't have called me what you called me.” You reminded him and he sighed.

“I'm aware.” He said. “But I still want to see you. What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Nothing, it's sunday.”

“Then go out with me in the afternoon.”

“Where?”

“How about the park? We can just take a walk and talk?” Hajime suggested.

“Okay.”

“What?? You accept..?” He couldn't believe it.

“Yeah. Don't make me regret it, I'm not gonna give you unlimited chances.” You said to him.

“Okay, thanks for accepting.”

“Can I watch my movie now?” His lips curved in amusement.

“Yeah, sorry for bothering you.” He said. “You can finish those chocolates. I'll give you another box tomorrow.”

“You don't need to give me gifts everytime we see each other.”

“I think I do.” Iwaizumi smiled. “See you tomorrow, _baby_.” You gasped and stared at your phone screen after he sneakily threw that and hung up. You couldn't stand him...

  
  


\---

  
  


“God, what do I wear...” You mumbled in front of your closet. No way in hell you wanted to dress pretty for Iwaizumi this time but also you loved dressing pretty for yourself. You didn't want to send him any weird messages. You started by tieing your hair up, you knew he liked it down so you weren't going to wear it like that on purpose. You glanced by the window, it was kind of warm outside today so you had no choice but to dress lightly. You decided to put on a pair of high waisted denim shorts and a white crop top. It was a bit see-through but since you weren't going to get wet it was fine. Your makeup was lighter as well.

“ _I'm in front of your appartment._ ” You got a text from him while you were putting your shoes on. No heels this time since you were simply going to take a walk. You made him wait a bit and then you exited your place.

“Hey.” You greeted him simply after you opened the door of his car. You took place on the passenger seat and put on your seatbelt.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi smiled at you. “You're beautiful.” He said and your heart skipped a beat. The athletic trainer looked at you carefully. At the coffee shop you were always sexy but the way you were today... He found you even prettier than usual. He felt like he was looking at the real you. Your makeup wasn't heavy, you weren't wearing a lot of accessories... Your outfit, makeup and hair were very simple and Hajime found you really beautiful.

“Thanks...” You replied quietly. He started the car and went on the road.

“You slept well?” He asked you to make small talk. You shrugged.

“Thought of a bunch of things...” You explained.

“... Because of me?” Hajime dared to ask.

“Mostly because of my ex.” You said.

“Do you want to... talk more deeply about that?”

“I don't know what more to add than what I said the last time.”

“You didn't give me the details.” You took a deep breath.

“Fine.” You said. “I don't even know where to start.”

“By the beginning. Where did you two meet?”

“At a party, a few years after graduation. I went with my old best friend, she dragged me there actually. I was shy and alone during high school. Anyway she noticed a guy glancing at me so she went to him and told him that I was a virgin.”

“Your best friend did that??”

“Yeah.” You chuckled lowly. “I know, it's weird. I think she really just wanted me to finally loosen up. I mean, by age twenty I still had never kissed a boy.”

“That's fine. I don't know why everyone feels pressured to kiss or have sex while they're in high school. Those should happen when you're ready, not because you want to catch up with your friends.” Your lips curved a bit.

“You're right.” You said. “Anyway, he saw that I was shy and intimidated so he came to me and started flirting. I never had boys try to hit on me before so I was really nervous, I was blushing and stuttering at every word that he said to me.” You explained. “By the end of the night I kissed him and slept with him.”

“The same night you met him?”

“Yeah, he was my first kiss and first time. Honestly, it wasn't so bad. I never thought someone would get interested into me again so I guess I hurried as well and didn't want to miss my chance.” You said. “Back then I don't think I made a bad choice, after all he stayed my boyfriend for four years.”

“I see. You felt better with him?”

“At first yeah... He really made me confident and helped me. I was very ugly before and I didn't take care of myself. I started doing that because I wanted to please him. I felt good when he praised me.”

“What did you like in him?”

“Well... that. He was the first guy who noticed me. And as I said I was really ugly. He could've picked another girl but he chose me. He was always nice with me and reassuring. The dumb girl that I was back then was madly in love with him.”

“When did shit start to hit the fan?” Hajime asked.

“When I found out my best friend and him slept together behind my back.”

“... I'm sorry.” He said.

“It was really dumb, it was as if he wanted me to find out. His phone was just there in front of me and I saw a message from her. I opened it and read everything. We got into a petty argument, I found out my best friend was a fake bitch, my boyfriend regretted what he did and he apologized so I forgave him unlike her.” You explained. “I dropped uni and decided to start working when I moved in his place with him.”

“Oh, I didn't know you actually went to the university. What were you studying?”

“English.” You replied. “I wanted to... get out of here and travel someday. Not that I hate Japan or something but you know... I wanted to see something else.”

“Yeah, I guess I can understand. I studied sports in America.” He reminded you.

“But that's ruined now.” You lowered your head. “I work as a waitress and I have to _whore_ myself to get tips.”

“Stop, please. It's not what you do.” He said.

“Guess it could be worse. I could be homeless.” You added.

“It's not too late to continue your studies or travel around the world. Your dreams aren't dead. You can still do that.” You didn't think so. “Anyway, what happened next?”

“For the first time I got hit on while I was working. The customer was an old businessman, he left me a big tip simply because I smiled at him. Back then I wasn't faking it or acting like I do now. It was a genuine smile. I was just spending a good day. But I realized how much a smile could bring me.”

“Your boyfriend found out?”

“He asked me why I was going to work dressed so lightly and I explained to him that if I worked like that I could bring more money home. At first he was okay with it, I was the one paying the bills, the food, etc... But one day he came to eat at the café and he got super angry when he saw me wink at a customer. I came home and we argued. It went really far and he raised his hand on me. I... I was so shocked. I couldn't move, it was the first time someone hit me. I don't know what went through his head or what he saw with his eyes but he instantly kneeled and took me in his arms. He cried on my shoulder and told me that he was sorry, he never meant to do that.” Iwaizumi put his hand on yours while you spoke. You didn't even realize it at first, you were still thinking about those awful memories.

“But he did it again.”

“He did.” You confirmed. “He started spying on me at the café, sent his friends on purpose to test me... When I came home it started all over again. I explained to him that it put money on the table but he didn't care. He hit me then he apologized and we fucked. Or we fucked and then he argued and hit me. It started with a slap on my face, it ended with punches in my stomach.”

“Why did you stay for so long? Why was no one around you doing anything to stop it?” Iwaizumi asked you. It really infuriated him to hear all that. If he were to run into your ex boyfriend one day he would end his shit.

“I was hiding the bruises. With clothes or makeup. I believed him when he cried in my arms and said that he was sorry. It was my fault because he loved me so much and he was jealous I was flirting with other men. I stayed because I was convinced no one else would love me.”

“Why was him calling you... a _whore_ **worse** than his fists?” He was curious about that.

“It's what it implies. I don't hate sex workers or something, I know we all have to do what we have to do to pay our bills and sometimes we don't have a choice. But when I get called a whore it's humiliating. I feel like you all think I'm easy and I'd sleep with any guy just as long as he pays me. It's not what I do and it's not who I am.” You said.

“I'm sorry.” Hajime apologized one more time.

“Never call me that again, it's all I ask of you.”

“I won't.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post part 2 right away, enjoy~

You two finally made it to the park after a very long ride in the car. You stretched your back once you got out and took a deep breath. You felt like you were suffocating in that car.

“How high are your heels?” Iwaizumi asked you as he stood next to you. “Usually you seem taller than me but now you look kind of short.” He teased you.

“Do you know why I wear high heels, Iwaizumi san?”

“Dunno. Because you're a woman and you like these shoes?” He asked.

“It's so my thighs can be at eyes level for the customers sitting down at the café.” You explained before walking away from him. Hajime's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that. You left him speechless.

“... Is that true?” He asked you after he catched up to you. You two started walking on the main path of the park. There were a few other people but it wasn't crowded.

“Guess.” You told him.

“I thought you simply liked wearing that.”

“It's not like it's not the case either.” You added. “But working all day standing up while wearing heels is not an easy task. I do it because I have to.” You explained.

“I... I didn't know.”

“If your opinion starts to change about me please don't force yourself and leave.” You wanted to be clear with him.

“Nothing changed, [Y/L/N].” Hajime said. “I trust you.”

“If you really trusted me you wouldn't have called me what you did.”

“I trust you **now**. After everything you explained to me. I had no idea about all of it.” He said. “You say that you don't know me but the inverse is true too. I never met someone like you.”

“What does that mean?” You asked.

“Someone who has to deal with all this shit to make a decent living. I don't think anybody should be forced to do what you do.”

“Could be worse.” You shrugged.

“Could also be better.”

“Yeah, well, I fucked up when I decided to stay with my shitty ex and not follow my parents to Osaka.” You said.

“That's not what I meant. You made your choices and you shouldn't regret them. I'm just saying it's not too late if you want to change your lifestyle.” He said.

“I'm not quitting my job.” You repeated to him.

“No one asked you to. I'm not gonna tell you what to do.” Hajime said. “I just want to help you.”

“You want to help me? Let's stop talking about this shit.” You said.

“Fine. Just know that I'm not judging you. I'm not in your shoes but I can understand when you explain it to me like you just did now.” Iwaizumi said and you relaxed.

“I'm thirsty.” You said.

“Let's get you something to drink then.” His lips curved. You two bought cans from a vending machine and then you continued walking. “Can I ask you something else? It has nothing to do with your job.”

“Okay.” You agreed.

“Twice you mentionned being kidnapped or killed. Did that happen to you?” You let out a small sigh.

“I hear a lot about women being kidnapped and sex trafficked in the news, it never happened to me fortunately. Though I did get cat-called, harassed and groped like most women do I guess, in public transports or clubs.” You replied.

“... What about the other?” Iwaizumi asked and you bit onto your lower lip.

“... One day he strangled me and I really thought my time had come.” You revealed.

“Your ex again??” His eyes widened. “Fuck, [Y/L/N]. Why didn't you report it?”

“I had no proof, how do you think these things work? It's my word against his. And once again I forgave him...” You said shamely. “But it was the only time he did it-”

“Please don't find excuses for him. I don't know what you did but it doesn't justify him hitting you and threatening your life. I don't care if your skirt was too short or even if you actually cheated on him, it's still not okay. If he didn't love you anymore all he could've done was tell you and break up with you.” The athletic trainer said. It made you feel a bit better to hear that. He approached you and put his arm over your shoulders when he saw your face. You were on the verge of tears but you did everything you could to not cry. You didn't want to, you had cried enough in the past. “I promise you I'm not letting anyone hurt you like that ever again.” Hajime said quietly while you wiped your tears with your fingers.

“You're not my boyfriend.” You told him as you rolled your eyes.

“I could be.” His lips curved into a smirk. “I don't mind being your friend too and just looking after you. No one did anything for four years while you were dating that piece of shit, this time it's different. I'll look after you.” Your heart skipped a beat. Why did he want to protect you?

“... Why?” You asked.

“Because I like you and I care about you.” Iwaizumi replied with a smile.

You had no idea what to think of all this. You really wanted to believe the athletic trainer but the truth was that you still didn't trust him. What if he snaps one day and hit you like your ex did because he doesn't like what you do at your job? Iwaizumi was still a stranger, you couldn't trust him like that just because he was nice with you and spoke gentle words.

You got tired of walking so you decided to take a break and rest on the green grass of the park. You laid down and closed your eyes. Hajime sat next to you and looked at your face.

“What are you thinking about in that pretty head of yours?” He asked as he lightly poked your forehead.

“...” You opened your eyes. “I forgive you for calling me what you said.” You revealed to him and his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“What? Really??” He was confused.

“I was wrong when I told you that you hurt me more than my ex did. It's not true at all. I was angry.” You explained. “I understand your _jealousy_ point.” You added. “I'm aware that if you were to do the same thing as me with other women I probably wouldn't like it either.”

“I'm glad you understand. So... we're good?”

“I don't know.” You replied. “I still don't trust you because I really just don't think you'll ever accept what I do. You shouldn't force yourself just because you're slightly interested in me. It's not gonna work between us.”

“I don't agree with you. I understood what you told me.” Iwaizumi argued. “If you never cheat on me then I don't see why it wouldn't work. You can keep being friendly to your customers but the day it gets ambiguous then it's all over. I'm the one who will leave you.” He explained.

“I'm still not convinced...” You said.

“It's okay. I'll prove it to you.” His lips curved.

“You're really confident...”

“Because I know I'll make it work. Now that I think about it what you do isn't actually so bad... You smile, you wink, you touch shoulders or arms... That's things you can do with your male friends too.” He said.

“What about my clothes?” You asked.

“When I met you you were already like that. If I didn't like it then I could've gone for another girl who puts more fabric on.” Iwaizumi replied. “I was-” He blushed lightly. “Kind of charmed when I met you. Those skirts and blouses you wear at work really fit you. You're beautiful.” You bit onto your lower lip as you listened to him.

“I found you really hot too.” You admitted with a low chuckle. “I remember when you put your muscled arm around me, a shiver ran all over my body... And you smelled so good too.” You added. Iwaizumi was happy to learn that, he didn't know.

“You still have a scar?” The athletic trainer moved to sit in front of you and then he gently took your leg in his hands.

“Y-You're tickling me.” You said.

“My bad.” He smirked before gently stroking your thigh. You were laying down and Hajime put your legs on his lap. Your skin was so soft in his hands, he wanted to keep stroking your nude legs. Your shorts were really short, he couldn't stop glancing at your thick thighs. “The scar's almost gone. You took care of your injury.”

“It was really ugly, I couldn't leave it like that.” You said. Iwaizumi leaned and put a kiss on your knee. You gulped and your heart started racing in your chest. A small blush crept on your cheeks, you couldn't believe he did that.

“I really want to kiss you.” Hajime confessed quietly.

“You just did.” You said.

“It's your mouth I want to kiss.” He said after licking his lips.

“You're not kissing my mouth, Iwaizumi san.” You stared into each other's eyes as he kept stroking your legs. This was the best he was gonna get from you for today.

“When's our next date?” The athletic trainer asked you.

“I don't know, you haven't asked me out.” You raised one eyebrow.

“I want to invite you to dinner... but to my place.” He said and your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Really?” You asked.

“Yeah. Do you accept? For next saturday night.” You squeezed your lips as you thought about his invitation.

“If you promise you're not gonna jump on me then okay.” You replied.

“The last thing I want to do is harm you.”

“That's not what I said.”

“It means the same thing. I won't do anything you won't consent to. I promise I'm not gonna attack you.”

“Okay then.” You accepted. “I hope you're a good cook, I love food.”

“I'll make you something good.” His lips curved.

“Huh?” You raised your head and looked at the sky. “Fuck, it's raining.” You let out as you took a sitting position on the grass.

“It's just a bit of water.” He didn't understand your reaction but then it started pouring and you two stood up. “What... are you doing?” Hajime asked you when you wrapped your arms around yourself. “Are you cold?” The weather was still warm.

“I'm wearing a tight and white crop top. If the fabric gets wet you're gonna see my breasts.” You said.

“Oh...” A small blush crept on his cheeks and he couldn't help glancing down at your chest. “Do you want my shirt?”

“You're gonna be shirtless, don't be ridiculous.” You said. “Let's return to your car.”

“Why aren't you wearing a bra?” He asked you while you two crossed the park and you gasped. “S-Sorry.”

“I can't believe you just asked that...” You mumbled. “Fuck, my makeup-” You brought your fingers to your face and once again Iwaizumi glanced at your chest.

“Don't look, don't look...” He whispered to himself. Your nipples were pointing against the wet fabric and he could almost make out the color and the shape. He turned his head the other way and took a deep breath. Finally you reached his car and then you two got in.

“Look forward, Iwaizumi san.” You said to him after you put on your seatbelt and catched him glancing at your torso. He blushed shamely and turned his head.

“Do I bring you back home?” He asked as he started the car.

“Well... yeah? Why, you had other plans?” You replied.

“I just wanted to spend more time with you, it's not that late yet.” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“I have work tomorrow.”

“So do I.”

“Fine, what do you suggest?”

“Are you hungry?” You rolled your eyes and smiled.

“I always am.” You replied.

“Good. Let's go grab a bite somewhere then.” His lips curved.

“I'm not gonna be allowed anywhere with this wet shirt.” You told him.

“You okay with drive-thru?” You shrugged.

“As long as I get food. Are you okay with food in your precious car?”

“If you don't put oil stains on my seats it's good.”

“Alright, I'll be very careful.” You said. While you were in the line to get to the drive-thru Iwaizumi put his arm over your shoulders and looked at your face with a smile on his. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why are you looking at me like that?”

“You're cute.”

“I told you about my trauma and you still think I'm cute?”

“What happened to you doesn't change anything. You're still beautiful.” You gulped as you stared into his green eyes.

“It's our turn.” You said to him when you glanced forward and noticed the car in front of you had advanced. Hajime put a small kiss on your cheek and then he advanced the car as well. A blush crept on your cheeks and your heart skipped a beat.


	16. Chapter 16

“I don't know what to think anymore...” You whined to Seiko behind the counter during the afternoon. The coffee shop was empty once again. “I'm too weak.”

“I think you're just in love.” Hidaka giggled.

“God, please help me.” You said. “I started joking and laughing with him again during our phone calls. I- He just makes me comfortable.” You said.

“Girl, he loves you too. It's okay.” You had told your coworker about your sunday with Iwaizumi and your date with him to his place for the next day coming. “You know, you don't have to give him hell if you don't want to. To be honest I think he also reacted good. He explained himself to you and apologized. And we get flowers here everyday.”

“I'm so afraid that he's just pretending... I'll die if he actually shows his true colors.” You explained.

“I really doubt that's gonna happen. He doesn't seem manipulative to me.” Seiko said. “It's been like two months since you know each other. I think that if he wasn't in love with you he would have given up a long time ago.”

“Maybe...” You sighed deeply. “What about you and your guy?”

“What guy?” She asked.

“You know. The tall volleyball player.”

“Hyakuzawa san? No, there's nothing.”

“Really? Yesterday he said he'd call you.”

“Well... we do call each other but... Yeah, there's nothing. It's not like you and Iwaizumi san. We don't have plans to see each other and stuff...”

“And are you okay with that..?” You asked.

“Dunno...” Hidaka brushed off.

“He's shy. Maybe you should tell him that you want to go on a date.” You advised her. “It was nice of him and a few others to have come here yesterday though, hehe.”

“I thought I was going to die laughing when they begged you to date Iwaizumi san already.”

“They're cute. I'm gonna tell him they said that.”

“You're so evil, you promised them you wouldn't tell him hehe.”

“I just want to see him embarrassed. His face is so adorable when he blushes.” You smirked.

“So, what do you think is gonna happen at his place? Do you plan to... stay over there?”

“No, probably not. I don't know what to expect to be honest. I know that I like him inside but... I'm still anxious. I guess it'll depend if he manages to make me comfortable. We're never the same when we speak on phone and face to face.” You explained. “I'll just see how it goes.”

“I'm sure you two will have a good time.” Seiko smiled.

“Call Hyakuzawa san tonight and tell him you wanna do something this weekend. I'm sure he likes you, he's just shy.”

“Fine, okay.” She promised you.

  
  


\---

  
  


Iwaizumi proposed to pick you up to bring you to his place but you declined. You said it was okay, you'd take a taxi to go there. You told him you'd arrive to his appartment around 8pm. You worked earlier and on saturday the coffee shop closed at 5. You just needed time to prepare yourself.

Once you got out of the shower you took care of your hair and makeup then you opened your wardrobe to pick your outfit. You decided to wear a one-shoulder black mini dress. You loved that dress, it had a huge opening on the chest and it was really sexy. You put on a few accessories and jewelry and you finished with some perfume. You put on a pair of black high heels that you loved too and a coat then you exited your appartment.

The athletic trainer had given you his address, it was located in a better neighborhood than yours. You couldn't wait to see what his place looked like. You could tell a lot by how someone decorated their home. You also couldn't wait to taste his cooking, you were super hungry.

You got out of the taxi and entered the building of his appartment. Once you arrived to the sixth floor where he told you he was you searched for his name on the tags next to the doors.

“Ah, here-” You rang his bell and waited.

“Hey.” Hajime greeted you with a smile after he opened the door. “Come in.”

“Hi~” You smiled back. He moved out of the way and let you enter his appartment. It smelled like him and you started shivering. You hated your body for reacting like this.

“Give me your coat.” The athletic trainer said to you after closing the door behind you. You unbuttoned it and then you removed it. Iwaizumi's jaw instantly dropped when he looked at your outfit.

“Here.” You gave him your coat with a satisfied smile on your face.

“You... Y-You're gorgeous.” He managed to say.

“Thanks. You look good too.” You said. And it was true he did. He wore black pants and a black dress shirt. Hajime was buff so that outfit made him look very hot. You really couldn't wait to run your hands all over his muscled body.

“Come, I'll show you around.” You let him guide you to the different rooms of his appartment. It was really big for one person, you wondered if he felt lonely in there sometimes.

“Oh, can I look?” You pointed to some pictures he had hung on his wall in his office. He hadn't showed you his bedroom _yet_ and you respected that.

“Sure.” He replied. There were pictures of him when he was younger with his family and friends. Also one that you recognized was taken in America. You were glad he let you see that.

“Your appartment is nice.” You said to him with a smile. “It's big though. Do you feel nervous sometimes about living here alone?”

“I don't live alone.” Iwaizumi reminded you. You followed him to the living room and then he picked up a small white furball that was resting there on a small cushion next to the couch.

“She's so pretty~” Your lips curved as you looked at his cat. “Nice to meet you, Hime.” You gently petted her and she purred. “How old is she?”

“It's not nice to ask a lady her age.” He joked. “She's two years old. I hope you're hungry.” Hajime said after putting Hime back down.

“Starving.” You replied with a smile. “Can I help you with anything?”

“No, it's okay. Thanks for asking.” He replied. “You can sit at the table, it's ready.”

“Okay.” You sat down. “It smells good already.”

“Hope you'll enjoy it.” Iwaizumi lighted the candles on the table and then he served you the entree before sitting down as well.

“Didn't know you could cook, it looks delicious.” You said as you looked at your plate.

“It's kinda a part of my job. I learned about diets and naturally learned how to cook.” The athletic trainer explained to you. “Try it.”

“Mmm...~ Damn, it doesn't just look delicious, it is.” You commentated after taking a bite. “This is really good.”

“Thanks.” His lips curved. “So, how was your day?” You shrugged.

“Normal, we didn't get a lot of customers. I really don't know why this place isn't more famous, I mean, our food is great and the waitresses are cute.” You giggled.

“I think it's the location...” Hajime said. “The surroundings don't really have a good reputation.”

“Yeah.” You raised one eyebrow. “There's also rumors about the café being a brothel before but I wish people ignored these, it's not true.”

“How do you know?”

“Boss told me.” You replied.

“And you believe everything she says?”

“I don't see why she would lie. Why? Do you actually know?”

“No but I'm just saying that she could hide the truth from you.”

“I really don't see why. It's not like I'm gonna quit my job anyway, I need to pay my bills.” You explained. “Oh yeah, the guys dropped by two days ago.”

“What guys??” Iwaizumi frowned in confusion.

“Your guys.” You smiled. “I think your tall one has a crush on Seiko. And she might like him too.” You revealed.

“Oh. I had no idea.” He said. “It's not my business anyway.”

“The others with him asked me to finally date you.” Hajime choked on his glass while you chuckled lowly.

“They what?! Who came??” This time he frowned because he was irritated.

“I promised them I wouldn't tell you about it, I broke our promise the least I can do now is protect their identities, hehe.”

“And... what did you reply to them?” He asked. You stared into his green eyes while a little smirk spread on your face.

“I said I'd see after our date.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Did you date other people after you broke up with your ex?” Hajime asked you towards the end of dinner.

“If I had serious relationships? No, not since him. I've been single for a year but I did have a few flings. Not at the café, I never dated my customers.”

“Where did you meet them then?” Iwaizumi asked.

“At clubs mostly.” You smiled. “Seiko and I used to go there every saturday night until... I met you, hehe.” You explained. “I was just having fun, it was never serious.” You took a sip of your drink. “We talked a lot about my past relationship but what about yours? Were you hurt after your ex went with that other guy?”

“Well, I did love her...” He raised one eyebrow. “But-” He sighed. “I don't know, it's as if I could feel that it was the end.”

“You expected her to leave you?”

“I had a feeling, yeah.” Hajime confirmed. “She seemed happy with me but she looked way happier when she talked about him. She liked me but that other guy, no, she **loved** him. It was different.”

“That sucks. I'm sorry that happened to you.”

“It's fine, it's been two years now.”

“And then no one else? Not even flings?”

“Nobody.” He replied. “I got my job as an athletic trainer, this appartment, my cat and that was it. I just focused on my work and ignored everything else. It seems unhealthy said like that but I think it really helped me process my break up.” Iwaizumi explained.

“I see.” You said. “So... why didn't you just ignore me the first time we met? Not like ignore me hurting myself but you know... You came to the coffee shop and wanted to know more about me.” You explained.

“I kept thinking about when you told your boss I was handsome, it amused me.” He let out a small chuckle.

“What? You're gonna tell me you never got hit on? Because I'm not gonna believe that.”

“And yet it's the truth. I mean, no one did it like you did.”

“It's funny, it wasn't even on purpose. I was literally just describing what had happened to me to my boss and I don't know why I said a handsome man helped me. I mean, you **are** , but I could've just said _someone_ helped me.” You explained. “But I was indeed hitting on you when I asked you to come.” You added.

“I told the guys at the gym that I was late because I had helped you and the coach told me I should go for it. He said I spent too much time at the gym and I should get myself a girl.” Iwaizumi chuckled. “I came back because despite being super sexy you're really entertaining and I have fun with you.” Your lips curved a bit, it made you happy to learn that. “For the first time since my break up I found myself thinking about a woman instead of volleyball.”

“Careful Iwaizumi san, you might be falling in love.” You smirked.

“Maybe I am...” He repiled as he smirked back and stared into your eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

After you two ate you moved to his living room and sat on his couch.

“It was really delicious, I enjoyed this dinner with you.” You complimented Hajime again.

“Thanks, I've been at it all day.” He said.

“Aw, you worked so hard just for me hehe.” You chuckled lowly. “Well, your efforts are appreciated.”

“Why don't you reward me then?” He flirted. You bit onto your lower lip as you thought about it. You could give him a little something. You leaned and put a kiss on his cheek. That was the best he was gonna get for now. Hajime got surprised though, he turned his head and smiled at you. He stood up and stepped towards his tv before kneeling in front of it to open a box there.

“So, what do you wanna do now? Do you want to discover Godzilla or watch one of my old volleyball matches?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“You'll share that with me?” You asked, it made you happy.

“Yeah, the old movie though. The remake sucks-”

“Not your monster movie babe, your volleyball match.” You corrected him.

“Oh...” A light blush crept on his face. “Well, yeah... If you're still interested...”

“Of course I am! I'd love to.” You grinned.

“Okay.” His lips curved. “Let me see which one-” He said as he searched through the different dvds. “The match against Date Tech, at least we won that one...” You heard him mumble. He played the dvd and then he came back to sit next to you.

“Oh my God, you didn't change.” You smiled as you watched him on screen. “I can't believe you told me you were an ugly teenager too. I bet you had so many girls running after you.”

“Don't know, I never really cared... My best friend was like that.” Iwaizumi said.

“Which one is he?” You asked.

“The one with the number one jersey. The captain of the team.”

“He's the one you told me who went to Argentina, right?” You asked and he nodded. “What position did you play?”

“Guess.” His lips curved.

“Your biceps are big so I'd say a hitter?”

“Yeah, wing spiker.” He precised.

“Were you the ace?” You raised one eyebrow.

“I was.”

“Woahh~ Amazing, Iwaizumi senpai~” You joked and he let out a small chuckle as he turned his head to look at you. “I guess you must miss playing. You look like you have so much fun when you play.” You commentated as you stared back at the screen.

“I do, it's true.”

“If you were the ace that means you were great, why didn't you pursue a career like your best friend?”

“Oikawa is... obsessed and obstinated. After high school I decided to do something else unlike him. I might've been the ace but I wasn't a genius or a monster like these guys I know.” The athletic trainer explained to you. “I never went to nationals.”

“Doesn't mean that you're bad. I never won a contest either but I know my cooking's good.” You said with a smile. “Are you satisfied with your life choices today?” You asked as you stared into his green eyes.

“I am.” He confirmed and your lips curved.

“Then it's all that matters.” Hajime put his arm over your shoulders as you two kept watching the match on the tv screen. “Holy shit, you're so strong.” You let out, amazed. “Your teammates are great too, I'm really enjoying this match.”

“Thanks for them.” He said.

“Oh my God... I was pretty sure they were going to block you. They're so much taller than you but you're stronger, that's so hot.” You giggled. “Wow, that match was something.” It was over.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Hajime said before standing up to turn it off. You were glad he shared that part of his life with you, you felt like you knew him better. You wanted to do something similar but you were a bit nervous. You could show him the pictures of you during high school but you really hated those years. “What are you thinking about?” Iwaizumi asked you after rejoining you on the couch.

“I was... stuck in a mental debate with myself.” You replied.

“About what?”

“It's just... It made me happy you shared that with me and... I wanted to do something similar but unlike you on that court I didn't look like I had fun back then.” You explained. You pulled out your phone and Hajime glanced at it. “I didn't share my social media with you because there's old pictures in there, unflattering photos that I didn't want you to see.” You said.

“You don't have to if it's really too traumatizing for you.”

“Ugh, why do you have to be so nice...” You sighed. “Fine. Look at them and then I'll go home.”

“Don't be ridiculous.” He chuckled. “What you looked like won't change anything.” You unlocked your phone and went into your social media to show him your pictures.

“Here...” You handed Hajime your phone. He stayed silent while he looked at your pictures and it worried you. “So?” You dared to ask.

“Um-”

“Oh my God...” That was the worst sound you had ever heard him let out.

“No, no, it's not that. Don't worry. It's just that, yeah, you do look very different from your younger self.” He explained.

“I had never used a face mask or a lipstick back then and my mom used to cut my hair for me. It's really the worst version of myself. It's a miracle I had a few friends.” You said.

“I don't think it's that bad...” Hajime said and you rolled your eyes.

“You don't need to lie to me. If we had known each other during that time you would've never talked to me.”

“Hey, I didn't pick my friends based on their appearance. If you were nice and helped me with English I might've even dated you.”

“Yeah, right.” You chuckled. At least he made you laugh. “I never approached a boy, let alone the ace of the volleyball club.” You said.

“What made you change so much?” Iwaizumi asked you.

“I told you, my ex boyfriend.” You sighed. “Despite all the harm that he infliged on me later he made me confident during the first months when we dated. I guess that's why I stayed with him, I felt grateful. I believed him when he said that no one else would love me because he was the only one who saw the real me.”

“I don't know if you still believe in that to this day but you should know that it's just a bunch of manipulative bullshit. What you looked like or who you were in the past doesn't matter, it's the present that's important.” The athletic trainer said.

“Thanks for saying that.” You smiled slightly.

“I think the high school version of yourself and my version would've looked cute together.” Hajime added and you giggled. “Can I add you now?”

“Yeah, of course.” You replied with a smile. He grabbed his phone and you two added each other on social media. “Can I ask you something weird?”

“Go ahead.” He replied.

“Have you... ever dated someone like me?”

“Women? Yeah.” You brought your eyes up.

“C'mon, you know what I mean. Bigger girls.” You specified.

“I did.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Really?”

“Why is that so hard to believe?” He asked you.

“I'm- No, you're right, it's not unbelievable. I was just surprised.”

“Why?” Hajime asked.

“Because usually guys like you date... not girls like me.” You replied.

“What do you mean by a guy like me?”

“A handsome one but also who's into sports. The guys who insulted me the most in school were the fit ones, those who were in sport clubs.” You explained.

“I see. But I'm not like that.”

“Yeah, I know now.” You let out a small nervous giggle.

“[Y/L/N], do you still not trust me?” Iwaizumi asked and you let out a sigh.

“I-I'm lost...” You said. “Not gonna lie, you reassured me about a lot of things I've been wondering about you recently but... it's only been a week since our argument and I can't stop thinking that... you're never gonna really accept what I do...” You explained. You sighed again. “Why did you call me that...”

“Because I was wrong about you. You don't know me but the inverse is true too. You're provocative and you flirt a lot and I **like** those things about you-” Hajime explained. “But when I saw you flirt with other people like you do with me I felt played you know.”

“I'm **acting** with my other customers but not with _you_.”

“I know that, I realize it now.” He said. “Which is why I'll never call you that again, I was wrong.” You squeezed your lips as you listened to him. You wanted to believe him so badly... but a part of you was still scared. “I'm not your ex, I'll never hurt you like he did.” Hajime said as he put his hand on yours on your thigh. He held it and gave it a small squeeze.

“I really hope I'm not wrong about you.” You said quietly before leaning against his side.

“I swear I don't have any bad intentions.” Iwaizumi brought your hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

“Okay.” Your lips curved a bit. He gently ruffled your hair before standing up from the couch.

“Stay here, I'll bring the dessert.”

“That's such a fine idea.” You smiled excitedly.

“I heard you like chocolate.” He joked as he brought the dessert and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Oh my God, did you make that yourself?” You asked with starry eyes as you looked at it.

“I did.” The athletic trainer confirmed.

“It looks really good.”

“Open your mouth.” Hajime rejoined you on the couch and then he decided to feed you.

“Ah- Mmm...~ Oh God.” You almost moaned. “You know I'm really thinking about telling boss to hire you as our new cook, hehe.”

“I'm glad you like it.” His lips curved.

“ _Like_? Please, I'd kill for another bite.” You said.

“One of my exes hated being fed and eating in front of people, I think it's kinda hot how you don't care about that at all.” Iwaizumi said with a smirk.

“People will always have something to say to women like me no matter what we eat. I love food and I'm not gonna hide it. If you wanna criticize me go ahead.” You explained.

“Everyone loves food.” He said after feeding you again.

“Exactly, babe.” You smiled at each other. “Give me some again~” Hajime brought the spoon to your mouth but instead of guiding inside he spread the chocolate around your lips. “You did not just do that-” You gasped.

“Looks like I did.” He smirked in amusement.

“What are you waiting for to clean this mess?” You asked him.

“I don't have a napkin.” He chuckled lowly.

“I don't care, clean it or I'm gonna make a mess too-” You said as you eyed what you could take on the coffee table.

“You're not dirtying my place, [Y/L/N]-” Iwaizumi sensed what you were about to do so he grabbed you by the wrists and restrained you.

“You shouldn't have done that then.” Since you couldn't use your hands you leaned and approached your head to his to dirty him with the stains you had on your face. You rubbed your lips and chin against his while he laughed. You managed to push him on the couch until he was laying under you. You bit onto your lower lip as you looked at his face, you really had a lot of fun with Iwaizumi and you liked him a lot. “Clean your mess, Iwaizumi san.” You said to him. He turned his head to face you and then he started licking the stains of chocolate on your mouth.

“Just kiss me already, I know you want it.” The athletic trainer breathed against your lips. You kept them shut on purpose to tease him.

“That wasn't very nice.” You whispered with a smirk.

“Had to do what I needed to do to kiss you.” He said.

“You could've just asked.”

“You would've accepted?”

“You'll never know now.” You said. “Am I sending you bad or negative signals, Iwaizumi san?”

“I don't think you are.” He said.

“Consent is sexy but you know, sometimes all a woman wants is to be manhandled.”

“I'd rather make sure.”

“I appreciate.” Your lips curved. “But I'm telling you now-” You leaned to whisper to his ear. “Do whatever you want with me.” His eyebrows raised in surprise, he didn't expect that. Hajime let go of your wrists and then he put his hand behind your head to push your face against his. You crashed your mouth on his and kissed him passionately. “Hmm...~” You moaned quietly as your tongues danced together inside your mouth. You helped him sit back on the couch and then he kissed you again.

“I don't know what's the farthest you plan to go tonight but if you keep doing this I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself.” He warned you.

“Take me to your bedroom and show me what you look like when you lose control.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a bunch of chapters and then I'll explain why.

Iwaizumi grabbed your hand and then you both stood up from his couch to go to his bedroom.

“Oh woah, it's spacious~” You commentated when you walked in.

“You'll review my decoration another day, get on the bed.” He ordered you as he closed the door.

“I hope it's strong enough to support my weight~” You teased as you climbed on it on your fours.

“It will be. Just like me.” He added.

“AH!” You gasped when the athletic trainer suddenly spanked your ass from behind. “You think you have what it takes for me~?” You asked when you turned around to face him.

“I got everything you need, baby-” Hajime climbed on top of you and then he catched your mouth with his to kiss you deeply. You put hand on his nape and held onto him there while you french kissed passionately. He broke the kiss and buried his head in the crook of your neck to kiss you there.

“Hhn~” You moaned quietly when he started sucking on your skin. You ran your fingers through his black hair as he left hickeys on your neck and with your other hand you started unbuttoning his dress shirt. “Take it off.” You breathed. Iwaizumi brought his own hands to the buttons while he kept kissing your skin. Once it was completely unbuttoned you ran your palms on his muscled pecs before grabbing the fabric and sliding it off his buff arms to remove it entirely. “Let's switch, lay down.” Once Hajime was laid on the bed you straddled his hips. “Fuck, you're so perfect~” You said as you caressed his torso with your hands. He was so muscled, his skin was smooth and warm. You really loved touching him. You leaned to kiss the athletic trainer again and while you were busy doing that you started unbuttoning his pants.

“You're getting too hasty-” He breathed against your lips and stared into your eyes as he grabbed your wrists suddenly.

“I want to suck you~” You whispered with a smirk and licked his lips teasingly. “Just lay and watch me, Iwaizumi san~” Well, fuck, now he didn't want to stop you anymore. He rested his head back on the pillow and looked down at you as you removed his pants. Once his pants were out of the way you palpated his crotch through his underwear. “Are you this hard already, Iwaizumi san~?” You teased. You grabbed the elastic of his boxers and then you lowered it. His cock instantly sprung free and stood proudly in front of your eyes. “Holy fuck...” You gulped and bit onto your lower lip. “I had a feel you weren't small but this is far more than I expected~” A light blush appeard on his face, this was a bit embarrassing for him. You put your hand around his dick and then you started slowly stroking him.

“Fuck...” He took a deep breath when you leaned and left kisses on his balls as you stroked him.

“Has it been two years since someone took care of you~?” You asked as you rubbed the length against your cheek. “It's okay if you don't last long~”

“Don't underestimate me, [Y/L/N].” He said and your lips curved into a smirk. You gave his tip a few cat-like licks and then you put it in your mouth. You circled it with your tongue before you started slowly bobbing your head up and down. One of your hands rested on Iwaizumi's thigh and the other fondled his balls. “Oh, fuck...” He moaned quietly, making you very happy. Hajime was so handsome, you felt really lucky to find a guy like him. Also he took care of himself, he was trimmed neatly down there, you liked that.

“Ahh...” You removed him out of your mouth to catch your breath back and while you were doing that you left long licks on his length. Iwaizumi brought his hand to your head and gently caressed you while you licked him. You wiped a string of mixed saliva and precum on your chin with the back of your hand before putting him back in your mouth. You held onto his thighs and started sucking him deeper.

“Shit! [Y/L/N]-!” You slapped his hand away and then you held your breath before going deeper and deep-throating him. “Hhhng!” Iwaizumi closed his eyes and threw his head back, that felt so fucking good. He held onto your hair and thrusted into your mouth since you didn't seem to hate what you were doing or wanted to stop. You looked up and locked eyes with him as you choked on his huge cock. You felt so turned on right now, you loved doing blowjobs. “Baby, you're so good... Hnng, I-I'm right there-” He warned you. You teased him with your tongue and kept sucking deeply until finall you felt him release in your throat. He instantly flooded your mouth with his cum. You swallowed what you could and the rest escaped by the corners of your lips. Once you took him out of your mouth you panted and tried to catch your breath back.

“Sweet~” You said with a smile before wiping the corners of your mouth with your finger and then licking it clean. Hajime sat back on the bed to put his hand behind your head and pull you against him. He crashed his mouth against yours and kissed you. Your eyebrows raised in surprise, your ex boyfriend never wanted to kiss you after oral. You smiled happily against Hajime's mouth and kissed him back. You were still wearing way too many layers to his taste (or that's what he thought?) so he grabbed you by the waist and laid you back on the bed. The moment your back hit the mattress Iwaizumi put his mouth on yours and kissed you again. He could never get enough, he loved your kisses. It was the way you sucked his lips and played with his tongue with yours, it was addicting.

“You look gorgeous with this dress on but I bet you look even better without it.” The athletic trainer said before grabbing the one shoulder strap to lower it down your arm. Once it was off he lowered your dress to your waist. Iwaizumi licked his lips as he looked at your chest. “You're so beautiful.”

“Ahh~” You let out a small moan when he catched one of your nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. His hand squeezed your other boob and the other one was stroking the inside of your thighs. You petted his head as he sucked on your nipple and kissed your chest. “P-Please... more...” You begged him. Iwaizumi looked into your eyes as he nibbled on your nipple. You couldn't help unconsciously spreading your legs, you wanted to feel so much better. You needed more. Iwaizumi brought his hand further up between your legs when you spread them and then his eyes widened. He let go of your nipple with a loud pop.

“You... You're not wearing underwear?” He let out and you smirked.

“I like living dangerously.” You said.

“You're really something else.” Hajime chuckled lowly.

“Hhh!” You gasped quietly when his fingers brushed against your slit. “Please touch me, Iwaizumi san-”

“You're so fucking wet-” He said as his fingers slided between your slit. “Was sucking me turning you on that badly?” You nodded as you bit onto your lower lip.

“Please, it's aching. Make me feel good...” You said to him. He kneeled on the bed and then he grabbed the dress at your waist to definitely take it off you. He threw the fabric on the floor and then he came back towards you.

“Spread your legs.” He ordered you. Instantly you obeyed him. “You're pretty and it's turning me on too-” He smiled in a satisfied way as he looked at your pussy. His thumb went to your clit to lazily flicker it, making you squirm.

“P-Please...~”

“Come.” He sat on the bed against the bedframe and he made you sit between his legs with your back facing him. “Keep your legs spread if you don't want me to stop.” You laid against his torso and held your legs spread and high with your arms. Hajime's hand slowly rubbed your slit to tease you, with his other hand he played with your chest.

“I-Iwaizumi sa- AH!” He slapped your pussy.

“I heard you the first time.” You were so turned on, you could feel yourself become even more wet. He approached your ear to whisper something. “If you don't like something I do, let me know immediately, understood?” You nodded vigorously.

“Use me however you want, I'm your bitch.” His eyebrows raised in surprise and you could guess why. “The bedroom is the only place where you're allowed to call me derogatory terms. Anywhere else and I'll be mad at you.” You explained to him and he nodded. The athletic trainer leaned and catched your mouth with his to kiss you. “Hmmm-!” He started rubbing your pussy again as you kissed, you couldn't help a moan escaping you.

“You're literally soaking, aren't you ashamed by the sounds you make?” He asked you as he repeatedly slapped your pussy which just made you wet even more.

“I-I'm sorry-”

“I couldn't hear you, slut.”

“AH! I-I said I'm sorry!” You repeated louder after he slapped your pussy harder. “Ahhh~” You closed your eyes when he finally started rubbing your clit. “T-That feels so good, please don't stop...~”

“What do good girls say?”

“Thank you! Thank you so much! Hhhhnm! I-Iwaizumi san~” You moaned. “P-Please faster, please, I'm so close!” And he did, you were so thankful. “Ahh! Ahhh! F-Fuck!” You blushed as you accidentally squirted.

“You didn't tell me you could do that.” His lips curved.

“I-It only happens sometimes...” You explained as you panted.

“Raise your hips and sit on me.” He laid properly on the bed and then you guided his cock to your pussy.

“H-Holy shit...” You frowned a little as you sat on him.

“You're so fucking tight...” Hajime said. Once his length was fully in you took a bit to relax around him. “Move, I want to see that ass bounce.” He lazily slapped your buttcheeks and massaged them in his hands. You leaned and held onto his thighs with your hands before moving your hips up and down on his length.

“Holy fuck...~” You felt so full but it was good. Sparks were already going crazy in your lower stomach. Iwaizumi gripped your waist and helped you move on him. “I-Iwaizumi san... It feels so good~” You moaned.

“You have the greatest pussy I ever fucked, I can feel you sucking me in...”

“My pussy really wants you~” You teased. You moved your hips faster on his, you were feeling amazing.

“Come, lay back on me.” You carefully leaned back and laid your back against his torso. Hajime grabbed your boobs and pulled on your nipples while he started thrusting his hips against yours.

“Ahhnn... I-Iwaizumi san-” You put your hands on his. “You're so big, it feels so good!” One of his hands left your chest to go rub your stomach instead and then it went further down to rub your clit again. “F-Fuck!”

“I want you to cum again like earlier.” He smirked.

“Keep going like that and I will!” You warned him. You felt him leave kisses on your shoulder while he stroked your body with his hands and thrusted hard inside of you. You had never felt so loved and appreciated before. No one had ever treated you like this. Your heart was beating fast in your chest, you weren't sure if it was the exercise or your sudden burst of love for the athletic trainer.

“Go on your fours.” Instantly you obeyed him. You arched your back as much as you could. Iwaizumi spanked your buttcheeks with both of his hands before guiding his cock back in your pussy and then he started pounding hard inside of you.

“Ahhh! Fuck me!” You moaned loudly under him “Fuck my slutty pussy!”

“You're good for nothing except being fucked like this.” Hajime said as he kept thrusting fastly inside of you. “Look at the mess you've done you whore-” He put his hand between your legs and rubbed your soaking clit.

“I-I'm sorry for being such a whore! Please use me how you want, use my pussy to your likings! Ahhh~! O-Oh fuck, fuck! I-I'm gonna cum!”

“Keep your legs spread, bitch.” He moved his knee between your legs when you tried to close them. “Your pussy is mine only and I'll keep fucking it until I'm satisfied. That's all you're good for.” You gripped the sheets so tightly your knuckles turned white. That was too much, you were feeling too good.

“I-Iwaizumi san, I-I'm gonna cum!”

“Go ahead baby, I won't stop until I'm done though.” He leaned on your back and left kisses on your skin while he kept fucking you hard. You grabbed his hands and put them back on your chest. Instantly he squeezed you in his palms, he rolled your nipples between his fingers and that was enough to make you cum. You hid your red face with your hands as you squirted again. Iwaizumi felt your juices running down his thighs but it made him happy you came.

“Hhnngg...-” He gripped your waist tightly and thrusted even faster inside of you.

“Don't pull out, cum inside of me...” You told him as you panted under him. “I use birth control, it's okay.” He trusted you. The athletic trainer leaned on your back and held you with a strong grip as he finished inside of you. God, you could cum again. You felt him invade your insides with his warm and thick cum, you loved that feeling. You felt complete. He pulled out of you and then he gently lowered your hips so you could rest. Hajime moved behind you and big spooned you. “You were right, you're in charge.” Your lips curved.

“Are you okay?” He asked you as he moved your hair out of your face to look at you.

“Tired... but I feel great.” You replied. “You?”

“I feel good too.” He smiled.

“I know you probably have questions but I feel very exhausted suddenly... Do you mind if we talk after my nap?” You asked, tiredly.

“You can sleep here, it's fine.” Hajime said. “We'll talk during breakfast.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Iwaizumi san.” You closed your eyes as your lips curved.

“You know, you can call me Hajime now.”

“I won't call you by your first name until you become my boyfriend.”

“Because we're still not dating?” He raised one eyebrow as he rubbed your stomach with his hand.

“You haven't asked me out and I'm too tired to reply if you want to ask now.” You smirked in amusement. “You're a good cuddler.”

“I'm simply holding you.” He said, there was nothing exceptional about that.

“It's more than I ever gotten.” You whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want the "detailed" smut tagged? Like should I tag #vaginal sex, #blowjob, etc...?


	19. Chapter 19

While you were trying to sleep you heard Iwaizumi do stuff in the room. First he grabbed a wet cloth in the bathroom and then he cleaned you, your mouth, your chin and finally between your legs. When he was done he brought you a water bottle and asked you if you wanted to eat something. You took a few sips and shaked your head. Finally he laid you properly on his bed and gave you his pillow, he rejoined you on the bed and covered your naked body with a warm blanket.

What was going on??

Why was he being so nice to you? Your heart beat so fast in your chest while you looked at his asleep face. No one had ever treated you so nicely after sex. When your ex boyfriend was done with you he kicked you from the bedroom and you went to sleep on the couch. He had never even asked you if you were okay. The way Iwaizumi treated you was completely new.

“Hey, are you okay?” His voice pulled you out of your thoughts. You hadn't even noticed he opened his eyes while you were looking at him in the darkness of the night.

“I-” You brought your fingers to your cheeks. Why were you crying?

“Do you... have regrets?” Hajime worried.

“No. No, I-I'm sorry, it's not because of you. Or maybe it is...” You gulped.

“What's wrong?” He didn't understand what you were saying. You approached him on the bed and you wrapped your arms around his body. The athletic trainer was definitely lost. “You can talk to me.” He said as he rubbed your back.

“I just realized... how much I let my ex abuse me.” You let out. “Everything you did... before, while and after we had sex... he never did it. I-I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed.”

“Hey, it's okay. You can tell me about it if it makes you feel better.” Hajime said.

“... Not now.” You replied.

“Then we'll talk in the morning. Go back to sleep, it's still late.” Iwaizumi kept you close to him and then he put a kiss on your forehead before closing his eyes. You squeezed your lips together, you didn't want him to hear you cry.

  
  


\---

  
  


When you woke up this time the sun was already up in the sky and the bedroom was illuminated in sunrays. You were alone on the bed, Hajime wasn't next to you and the bathroom's light was turned off. You wondered where he was.

“Oh, you're up?” He asked when he walked in suddenly. He was carrying a tray. “I made breakfast.”

“Seriously, what are you??” You asked him. How could he be so perfect?

“Iwaizumi Hajime, twenty-six, athletic trainer of the Japanese national team of volleyball.” He chuckled. “I hope you're hungry.”

“I don't think there's a moment when I'm not hungry.” You smiled as you sat on the bed and he rejoined you.

“Good morning.” Hajime smiled before putting a kiss on your cheek and you blushed, you didn't expect that. “Oh, I should give you a shirt.” He said when the blanket slided off you and your naked chest was revealed.

“It's fine. You've never seen a pair of tits before?” You giggled.

“I'm afraid it's gonna distract me.” He smirked and stood up.

“From what? Spreading butter on my toasts?”

“From the conversation we're gonna have.” Iwaizumi said. “Put this on.” He grabbed an old shirt that was resting on a chair and gave it to you. You let out a small sigh and put on the shirt.

“Happy?”

“You look good with it.” He smiled.

“It smells like you.” You said happily. Hajime handed you a cup of coffee and you took a few sips from it. “You can ask your questions.” You told him.

“I was very surprised you told me I could call you derogatory terms in bed knowing how mad at me you got when I called you what I did.” He started.

“You called me a whore to describe what I do at my job and that's why I got mad at you. In bed it's different, we're acting. As you noticed yesterday I'm not... prude.” You said. “I like it rough and I found it really hot when you acted like you did yesterday.” You explained to him. “I really liked you being in charge and dominating me.” Your lips curved.

“I see...” Iwaizumi said. “... I don't know the details, but doesn't it remind you of the way your ex treated you?”

“It's different, trust me. The way he treated me, it wasn't fun for me at all. When he called me a bitch he meant it, he wasn't acting, there was no love, no affection in his touch. He literally used me.” You explained. “You, you really made me feel good and I really wanted to do the same for you. You kissed me after I sucked you, when I tried doing that with my ex he slapped my face and said it was gross.” The athletic trainer listened to you carefully, he felt really bad for you you stayed with that asshole for so much time.

“Why were you crying during the night?” You bit onto your lower lip.

“I thought of everything you did... You cleaned me, you brought me some water, you tucked me into bed, you asked how I was doing...” You couldn't even keep speaking, it was too much.

“He never did that for you?” Hajime asked and you shaked your head. “It's over, okay? No one will ever mistreat you.” He said as he wrapped his arm around your back and brought you against his torso. “I'll take care of you now.” He said before putting a kiss on the side of your head. You wiped your tears with your fingers.

“I feel so stupid... so ridiculous... I'm ashamed of myself I stayed with him for so long...” You said.

“You're not the one who should feel ashamed, you were the victim in this. He used your insecurities against you and manipulated you. You were really strong and brave to be able to get out of that toxic relationship.” Iwaizumi said as he petted your head in comfort.

“How are you single? I don't understand... You're so perfect...” You let out.

“Well, first of all, I'm not.” His lips curved. “Do you want to be my girlfriend, [Y/L/N]?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Are you... sure you want to be with someone like me?” You asked the athletic trainer.

“And what is someone like you?” He asked.

“Dunno... just a waitress.” You replied.

“You are so much more than that.” His lips curved. “You're so fun, I love spending my time with you. I'm not sure I want to see you have fun with someone else besides me. I'm kind of selfish but I want you just for myself.” He said and you blushed.

“You like me just because I'm fun?” You asked.

“Not only. You're also really hot and I enjoyed having sex with you yesterday.” He started. “There's something about you, you're really provocative and bold. You look like you don't care about anything and for a guy like me who's kinda strict and likes following the rules I find that challenging. I think I might really be into you.” Hajime explained. “What about you, what do **you** like about me?”

“I have a lot of fun with you too.” You smiled. “You're hot and the fact that you're strict does turn me on, hehe.” You let out a small giggle. “You really seem like a leader and I really love it when you're in charge.” You explained. “Also... you know... You treat me really well. I just don't feel like I deserve you.”

“And what do you think you deserve? Someone like your ex?” Iwaizumi asked as he stared deeply into your eyes. “What are you really afraid of, [Y/L/N]?”

“I'm... I'm afraid of falling really deeply in love with you and then you'll realize that you don't really like me and you'll leave me...” You admitted. His lips curved.

“Is it not already the case though?” The athletic trainer asked you. He took the tray and placed it down before coming back towards you. He towered you until you laid on the bed and then he approached his face to yours. “Are you not already in love with me, baby?” You gulped as you stared into his green eyes. A blush had crept on your cheeks, what if he was right? “You don't have to worry about anything, I'm not going anywhere.” You licked your lips before raising your head to kiss Iwaizumi.

“I-” You were very nervous. “I-I think you're right...” You gulped. “I think I love you.” Hajime smiled in a satisfied way.

“I think I love you too, [Y/L/N].” He replied before catching your lips with his again.

“I want to be your girlfriend.” You breathed against his mouth before kissing him once more.

“You are.” You two smiled.

  
  


\---

  
  


You had spent some hours with Iwaizumi and then he drove you back to your place. You really wished you could've spent more time with him unfortunately you had to go to work the next day. Once you were back in your bed you decided to call him to say goodnight.

“Hey.” He replied.

“Hi.” You smiled. “What were you doing?”

“Missing you.”

“Aw, don't start. I was missing you too.” You said. “Are you in bed?”

“Yeah. You too?”

“Hmm. I really wish I could sleep next to you again.”

“We will again next weekend, don't worry.” His lips curved.

“It's in so long...” You whined. “Iwaizumi san, what do you miss the most about me~?”

“Why do you still call me by my last name?” He chuckled.

“Sorry, hehe. The habit.” You replied. “Hajime, what do you miss the most about me?” You re asked.

“Your kisses.” The athletic trainer replied.

“I like kissing you too.” You smiled. “I love the way you hold my head with your hand and kiss me deeply.”

“I love the way you use your tongue.” He said. “On my mouth and... elsewhere.”

“You have no idea how much I enjoyed doing that for you~” You whispered. “You know... if you happen to get lost on your way home after work and you accidentally come by the café, hehe-” You giggled. “Maybe if you propose to drive me back home I could show you how really thankful I am to you for not making me take the metro.” Your lips curved.

“I see...” He smirked. “My GPS hasn't been working well recently so there's more chances of me getting lost on my way home.”

“That's too bad~” You said. “By the way for the next weekend do you want to come to my place and spend the night here?” You asked.

“I'd rather have you come to mine if it doesn't bother you, I just don't wanna leave Hime on her own for too long.”

“You take so much care of your cat, hehe. It's cute.”

“I take care of the things I love.” Iwaizumi said.

“Mmm, I see. I hope you'll take care of my pussy too...” You let out a low chuckle.

“I'll spend the whole night stroking it until it starts purring.” You bit onto your lower lip. “I'll give it a lot of love.”

“You turn me on so badly, Hajime~”

“Don't touch yourself.”

“How did-”

“I heard you. Don't touch yourself until I see you.”

“I can turn on the cam if you want~”

“You're way to hasty, [Y/N]. I'm gonna have to teach you to be patient.” Hajime smirked. “Do that for me and I'll reward you well.”

“It's gonna be hard...” You said. “Six days is long.”

“... You won't do that for me?”

“Hmm... How well are you gonna reward me~?”

“I promise you you'll like it.”

“Okay... I miss you a lot Haji, I can't wait to see you again.”

“Me too, baby. I'll drop by the café to see you.”

“I'll go to bed now.” You concluded.

“Okay. Goodnight [Y/N], I love you.” You gasped quietly and looked at your phone screen in disbelief.

“I-I love you too, sleep well.”

It has been so long since someone said that to you and actually sounded like they meant it. You almost felt like crying. You really wanted to see Iwaizumi.


	20. Chapter 20

“Good morning.” Seiko greeted you quietly on monday morning.

“Hey... What's with that tiny voice, you spent a bad night?” She sighed deeply. “Wow, that bad?” You two put on your aprons and started working in the café.

“Bad weekend actually.” She replied.

“What happened?” You asked her.

“I... I called Hyakuzawa san like you told me.”

“Ohh, what did he do?”

“Nothing.”

“Then what's the problem?”

“That. He did nothing.” Hidaka said. “He's nice but... way too nice. He compliments me but he doesn't flirt, he didn't kiss me, he didn't even try to touch me...”

“Girl, I think he was being respectful. It was like you two's first date. Where did you go?”

“At the park on sunday afternoon.” She said. “We took a walk and talked a bit and that's it. It was like going with a friend.”

“It was the first time, you two barely know each other. Give him time to learn to know you. Did you do stuff that made him understand that you were interested? Wait- Are you, by the way? Interested?” You asked.

“Well... It's been a long time since I went out with a guy. I missed flirting and stuff. I felt nice around him in the café when he was being all shy and nice with me.” She explained.

“Well, don't lose hope then. And if he's too shy to make the first move well... do it for him. Some guys like it when girls take the lead.” You explained. “Are you gonna see him again?”

“Dunno. He said we should do that again but he didn't give me a date...”

“Okay. Well, since you were the one who reached out to him last time don't call him, wait for him to do it first so you don't seem clingy. That way you'll also see if he's interested in you.”

“Hmm, okay...” Your coworker said. “What about you and Iwaizumi san? How did the date end?” Your lips curved into a grin.

“Seiko, he made me squirt twice!”

“Oh my fucking God, [Y/N]!” She burst out laughing. “I can't believe you say that shit out loud. But damn, that's it? You two did it?”

“Yeah and fuck... He was so good.” You said excitedly. “I can't wait until I see him again.”

“And... you're okay? I remember you felt weird after your flings a few months ago.”

“I think it was different... I met those guys at the club and I really just wanted to change my mind, be touched by someone else than my ex and see how it would feel... They weren't bad but there was no love, it was just physical attraction. Hajime was...” You took a deep breath. “The sex was rough but the way he took care of me after it... It makes me want to cry when I think about it.” You tried to explain. “He cleaned me, he asked if I was okay, he brought me snacks... He didn't tell me to go home after it, he gave me his pillow and blanket and cuddled.”

“Wow, don't let him go [Y/N].”

“I don't think I will... Seiko, we're dating.”

“Oh my god!”

“We even said I love you to each other, I don't know how that happened but I feel so good. I'm really happy with him, I'm glad I was wrong and he didn't turn out to be bad like I expected him to.” You said.

“You said the sex was rough but-”

“No, it wasn't bad. It was rough because I wanted it that way and I think he enjoyed it too.” You said. “Like he spanks my ass and then he massages it right after as if he was afraid he hurt me. I really love him a lot.” You explained. “And the next day we had a conversation about it too. Can you believe we actually fucking communicated? Hajime catched me crying during the night and he comforted me. I was thinking about that piece of shit and the way I let him abuse me.”

“I'm glad you found someone like Iwaizumi san. He will treat you well.” She smiled. “I can't believe you two are really dating now, I still remember when he came here to eat and you were nervous about me leaving you alone with him, hehe.” Seiko giggled.

“God, that was like two months ago already. I'm so glad I met him.” You said. “I hope it'll turn out well for Hyakuzawa san and you.” Your lips curved.

“Me too...” She sighed.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Why are you smiling like that?”

“Like what?” Iwaizumi asked back to Yaku.

“You look dumb.” The athletic trainer laughed which made Morisuke and the others even more suspicious of him.

“Didn't you have a date with your waitress this weekend?” Ojiro asked.

“Ohh! That's right!” Bokuto rememberd.

“How did it go for ya?” Atsumu asked as well.

“Look at the smile on his face, I think it's clear.” Gao said.

“Indeed.” Hajime confirmed. “I'm officially dating [Y/N].”

“Holy shit!”

“Dude, that's awesome!” The Japanese national team congratulated their athletic trainer and gave him pats on the back.

“So, this weekend..?” Yaku asked.

“And that's all you guys will know.” Iwaizumi said with a smirk.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Oh, I think it's Iwaizumi san's car I see on the other side of the street. You didn't tell me he was coming to get you.” Seiko said as she looked outside while she was sweeping the floor. It was 6pm and you were closing after your last customers left.

“It wasn't really planned. He told me it would depend because of his job.” You said. “Let's clean faster so I can finally climb in his car and he can do me there.” You chuckled lowly.

“One day I'll tell Iwaizumi san everything dirty you say about him in here.”

“You wouldn't dare~”

“Hey.” Hajime greeted you two with a friendly smile.

“Hi! Come in, we're almost done cleaning here.” You said to him. You approached and put a quick kiss on his lips, only your coworker was around, it was okay.

“It's fine, you can leave. I'll close this time.” Hidaka said. “[Y/N] was really impatient for you to come. Something about all the space in your car and-”

“Seiko!” You gasped loudly while she chuckled and Iwaizumi suppressed a smile. “Alright, I'll get my purse. Don't you dare say another word while I'm in the back.” You threw while you disappeard in the back of the café.

“My car, huh?” The athletic trainer asked to Hidaka.

“I wish it was the design she talked about...” Seiko let out a small sigh. “And not everything she can do to you in there.”

“I see.” He raised one eyebrow and smiled in amusement.

“Good evening, Seiko.” You came back and put a kiss on her cheek.

“Yeah... Have fun.” You glared at her while she laughed. Once you were outside Iwaizumi put his arm around your waist and you two crossed the street to go to his vehicle. After you sat you turned your head to kiss him more deeply than earlier this time.

“Mmm...~ I missed you so much.” You said against his lips with a smile. “I'm glad you came.”

“I missed you too.” Hajime replied before starting the car.

“You either drive me home and come upstairs with me or you stop your car somewhere discreet so we can fuck here instead.”

“As much as I like you I really don't want to dirty my car in case you have your... little accident.” He smirked and you gasped.

“Make me feel bad about that and it's never gonna happen again.” You said to him.

“I'm afraid you won't be able to control yourself once I'll touch you.”

“You're so full of yourself.” Your lips curved slightly. “But fine, let's go to my place.”

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked you while he was driving and you put your hands on the belt of his pants.

“Eyes on the road, Hajime.” You said to your boyfriend. You unbuttonned his pants and opened his fly then you put your hand in his boxers to grasp his dick.

“Oh fuck, baby...” The athletic trainer relaxed against his seat when you gave his tip a first lick. You stroked his cock to get him hard while you were teasing the tip with your mouth. “Put it in your pretty mouth.” One of his hands left the wheel to gently pet your head. In no time he was hard, you parted your lips and put the head in your mouth. You circled your tongue around it and licked to tease him. Your free hand went deeper in his underwear to massage his balls while you stroked his length with your other one.

“Mmm...~” You put more of his length past your lips and then you started bobbing your head slowly.

“Fuck, you're so good...” You loved hearing his praises and his quiet moans, he was so cute, you could tell he was a bit ashamed and he didn't want you to hear him. You decided to forcibly pull those sounds from your boyfriend. You took a deep breath and then you bobbed your head deeper on his length until your reached the base. “Ahhhhn-” Iwaizumi's hand left your head to go cover his mouth instead. One day you would tie him up you promised yourself. You bobbed your head faster and licked away the precum that was leaking from his tip inside your mouth. As you licked his length you could feel the veins popping on the sides and his cock pulsating in your mouth, he was warm and definitely close.

“Hmmf-” At a red light his hand went back to your head to hold your hair up. “Slow down or I won't be able-”

“Hajime, I want to choke. Fuck my throat like you own it.” You said to him before deep-throating him again and he let out an accidental moan.

“Fuck, don't regret it then baby.”

“Hmmng-!” He held your head and started thrusting in your mouth. God you loved that, that feeling, the moment your eyes rolled back and you felt his thick and warm cum go down your throat and choke you because you forgot how to breathe.

“Shit!” The light had turned green three seconds ago and the cars behind you started honking.

“Ahhhn-” You pulled his cock out of your mouth and coughed, you were panting.

“Fuck, are you okay [Y/N]?” Iwaizumi glanced at you and put his hand on your cheek to tenderly stroke you.

“'m fine-” You said with a raspy voice. Your mouth and chin was dripping with cum still linked to his now flaccid dick.

“There's tissues in the glove box.” He said to you. You grabbed one and wiped your mouth. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-”

“Why are you acting like I hated what just happened?” You asked him.

“You... You have tears in your eyes and you coughed...” He said.

“Consensual choking turns me on, baby.” You said to him with a smirk. “You didn't try to kill me, you were fucking my throat like I asked you to. I'm good.” You explained.

“Heh, you're really something...” The athletic trainer let out a small chuckle. “But you promise me you're okay?”

“I promise you I really enjoyed this.”

“Maybe I worry too much but... With everything you told me that happened to you I just don't wanna hurt you like you were in the past.” Your lips curved.

“The fact that you worry like that about me makes you at one hundred percents different from my ex. What he did was non consensual unlike what we do together.” You said.

“[Y/N], we arrived at your place and before we take it further... I want to have another conversation. But a more intimate one so I don't have to worry about what is okay and what isn't.”

“I don't mind.” You smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

“Hold me while we talk~”

“I can do that.” His lips curved. You two went to your couch in the living room. He sat down and you sat horizontally on his lap. Hajime wrapped his arms around your body and gently stroked your waist. You put your arms around his neck and left soft kisses on his cheek. “Do you actually... like it rough or is there a deeper reason?”

“I like it rough. When I do it with people that aren't my ex boyfriend it feels good. Maybe there's some deep psychological analysis behind this but I don't have the answer to it and I'm not sure I wanna find out.” You explained. “As I said to you before when he touched me there was no love. There used to be at the beginning of our relationship but the happy memories I had from those moments are gone, replaced by his abuse.” You added. “What about you? Does it actually bother you when I ask you to be rough with me?”

“I just don't wanna hurt you.”

“I promise you you're not.”

“Will you tell me if I am?”

“I will.” You confirmed. “You're right, you're not him and I actually trust you. I know that if I ask you to stop you will.” You said. “But Hajime, I want to know. Is it actually satisfying to you to act rough with me? Or are you forcing yourself to make me happy?”

“I don't mind doing it if it actually turns you on and satisfy you. I mean... I noticed your body reactions when I slapped you. You got wetter.” You bit onto your lower lip and stared into his eyes.

“Don't talk like that, I'm so turned on right now...” You said to him with a small smile. “I... I feel like I'm in control and I feel safe when I ask you to slap me or choke me, I felt in danger with my ex when he did that without asking me first.”

“If it's actually helping you I don't mind.”

“I want to do what feels good for you too, not just for me. If being rough isn't your thing please let me know.”

“It's not that bad. We're just acting, right?” You nodded. “Then I'm good. But if you ask me to hurt you outside of the bedroom then that's where we're gonna have a problem.”

“Agreed.” You said. “So... Can I ask you something?”

“Hit me with your best shot, baby.” Iwaizumi smirked.

“I want you to really dominate me, fuck me like you don't care about my pleasure and only search for yours. I want you to treat me like a sextoy who's purpose is only to make you feel good.” You explained to him.

“As you want, baby.” He replied. “Let's get rid of those first-” He unbuttoned your skirt and then you stood up so he could slid it down your legs. “Fuck, you look so hot... Turn around and bend over so I can get a good look at you.” You placed your hands on the coffee table and spread your legs.

“AH!” The athletic trainer slapped your ass hard. He grabbed the elastic of your pantyhose and lowered them to your knees before doing the same with your panties.

“You're so fucking wet. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Ahh...~” Your boyfriend shoved two fingers inside of your hole and scissored them.

“Look how wet you are.” You turned around and kneeled in front of him. You grabbed his hand with yours and then you shoved those two fingers in your mouth to lick them clean. While you were sucking on his fingers Hajime used his free hand to unbutton your white blouse. “Undress. Completely.” He ordered you. You stood back up and took off all your clothes. His gaze never left your body once, you could tell he really liked what he was seeing. Iwaizumi stood up as well and then he picked you up against him, you let out a small gasp of surprise.

“You're so strong, babe~”

“Did you doubt it?” He asked you before spanking your ass again.

“Never~ Let's go to my bedroom.” You said to him. “The door on the left in the hallway.” Once you made it he threw you on the bed then he proceeded to undress as well.

“Come.” Hajime grabbed your ankles and pulled you towards the edge of the bed. He grabbed his length in his hand and rubbed it between your wet slit.

“You're so big, please put it inside of me already...” You begged him.

“You need to learn to be patient.” He reminded you.

“Hajime, fuck my pussy-” You spread your legs widely and put your hole on display for him. “Use me however you want.”

“It's like this that I want to use you right now.” He smirked as he kept rubbing his length against your throbbing clit. “You're so beautiful, baby.”

“You think I'm pretty~?” You asked him sensually.

“I do, you're gorgeous. Especially when you're like this, so needy, so wet and so ready for me.” Iwaizumi said. He took a step back and then he kneeled to put his head between your legs.

“Ahhh~!!” You closed your eyes and threw your head back when he instantly closed his lips around your clit and started sucking you. “F-Fuck!” You put your hand behind his head and held onto his hair. Hajime gave your clit rapid licks before shoving his tongue deep in your hole and licking all around to taste you. “H-Holy fuck..! H-Hajime, please!” Your thighs trembled around his head. He ate you out so well. He shoved back two fingers in your pussy and fingered you while he went back to circle your clit with his tongue.

“Cum for me, baby. Give me everything.” He said as he left kisses on the inside of your thighs and on your pubic mound. You clutched the sheets and moaned loudly under him, you were so close. “You want another finger? Or maybe my tongue?”

“Both please! Finger me and lick me, Hajime~!” You begged him. He smirked after leaving one last kiss on your thigh and then he went back to lick your clit. With his free hand he applied pressure on your lower stomach while he fingered you with three fingers and sucked your clit. “Haji!” You brought your hands to your face and closed your eyes as you came all over his face. Your whole body was twitching, that felt so fucking good. You kneeled on the bed and then you approached your boyfriend. You wiped his face with your hand and then you crashed your mouth against his to kiss him deeply. You could taste yourself on his tongue but it was the least of your worries. While you kissed him you stroked his hard cock with your hand.

“Turn around and put your ass up.” You immediately did as he said.

“Spank my ass as hard as you want.” You reminded him. Instantly his palms flew to the chubby skin of your buttcheeks. He loved seeing it bounce. Hajime grabbed his length and guided it to your hole. “Hmmm...~” You moaned against the mattress when he was finally in. “You're filling me up so well...”

“Wait til I fill you up with me-” He said as he pulled out slowly and then pushed back in, earning another sweet sound from you. The athletic trainer thrusted slowly into you at first and when your walls had finally relaxed around his girth he gripped your hips and picked up his pace.

“F-Fuck..! T-That feels so good, Haji...~” You held onto your pillow and moved your hips as well against his to meet up with his fast thrusts. “Ah!” Hajime slapped your asscheek again. And again, and again.

“Your pussy squeezes me and pulls me in everytime I slap you, you really like it you whore, don't you?”

“Yes! It feels so good!” You replied.

“Give me your hands.” He ordered you and instantly you put your hands behind you. Iwaizumi grabbed them and pulled on your arms to make you stand on your knees. “Hold onto me and don't let go.”

“Hmm~” You nodded and wrapped your arms around his middle from behind. Hajime's hands cupped your bouncing breasts to squeeze them in his palms. He rolled your nipples between his fingers before pulling on them and letting go to rub your waist and your stomach.

“Your skin's so smooth, baby~” He whispered to your ear before putting a small kiss on the side of your neck.

“I-I love when you run your hands all over my body, I love you~”

“I love you too, baby~” One of his hands went back to your chest and the other one went between your legs to rub your clit.

“Ahhhnn... Haji~!” You moaned. He kept thrusting inside of you while he stroked your body, everything felt so good.

“Turn around.” He pulled out of you so you could turn. “Now come against me, I'll carry you.” Your lips curved as you approached your boyfriend. You wrapped your arms around his neck and then you jumped against his torso. Iwaizumi held you under the back of your knees and then he guided his cock back into your hole.

“Oh, f-fuck!” He fucked you in the middle of your bedroom while he was standing. You ran your palms on his biceps, he was so strong to be able to do that, it turned you on a lot. You catched his lips with yours and kissed him passionately as he thrusted deeper inside of you. Taking advantage of your parted lips while you were moaning Hajime shoved his tongue in your mouth and french kissed you. He pushed you against the closed door of your bedroom and fucked you hard against it. “I-I'm so close..!” You warned him.

“Touch yourself, I want to see you.” Iwaizumi said. You held onto him with one arm wrapped around his neck and the other one went between your bodies to rub your clit. Hajime's lips curved as he looked down and saw you rub yourself fastly to find your pleasure.

“Cum inside of me, babe. Fill me up with you.” You breathed against his lips before kissing him again. The athletic trainer buried his head in the crook of your neck while he started pounding his hard cock deep inside your soaking pussy. The mix of you both's juices ran down your thighs. You could tell he was close too, he ignored your screams of pleasure and kept thrusting fast and hard into your hole until finally he buried his cock very deep to cum inside of you. You felt him explode and invade your insides with his thick and warm semen, it was so much that some of it escaped by the sides even if he was still buried deep inside of you. When he pulled out it instantly came gushing out of your hole. You two were panting, Hajime guided you back to the bed and then you two dropped on it to catch your breath back.

“... Are you okay?” He asked you, panting. You nodded with your eyes closed. “You were amazing.” Hajime smiled. He approached you to wrap his arms around your body and hold you against him. Instantly you held onto him as well. Your lips curved happily while Iwaizumi left soft kisses on your face, collarbone and shoulders. You put your palm against the side of his face and stroked him tenderly.

“Thank you for not leaving me...” You said to him quietly after fifteen minutes had passed and you two were still cuddling on your bed.

“You say that like I'm doing a favor to you. You know I actually want to be here, heh.” Iwaizumi let out a small chuckle. He leaned and put a kiss on your nape, he was big spooning you. You turned around to face your boyfriend and then you gently brushed your lips against his. Hajime kissed you back and held the back of your head with his hand like you loved.

“Stay with me.” You breathed against his lips.

“You know I can't, baby...” He replied before putting another small kiss on your lips. “We both have to work tomorrow and I have to check on Hime.”

“You love your cat more than me...” You pouted.

“She was here during my worst times.” Hajime smiled in amusement. “But I have enough love to give for you and her, hehe. I did my part for you, now it's time for her.”

“Hnng...” You whined. “Okay. Go then.” You said.

“We'll see each other again this week.” Iwaizumi put a kiss on your forehead before standing up from your bed. You watched him while he put his clothes back on. Once he was done you stood up as well to lock the entrance door behind him. “Come-” You instantly wrapped your arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. Iwaizumi ran his hands on your naked body, he gave your buttcheeks a small squeeze and smiled against the kiss when you made a sound.

“I love you.” You said between two kisses on his mouth.

“Me too. Rest well.” The athletic trainer put one last kiss on your cheek and then he walked out of your appartment.


	22. Chapter 22

It's been one month since you and Iwaizumi were dating now and everything was going well in the relationship. It sucked that you couldn't see each other during the week but at least you spent your weekends together.

“You never looked at me with stars in your eyes like that.” You said to him.

“What? Don't be ridiculous.” He was so invested in the monster movie that he liked so much he didn't even pay attention to you. And you dressed lightly on purpose. Like each weekends you two spent them together at his place. You were currently seated on Hajime's lap on his couch, wearing a very sexy black nightgown, and your boyfriend decided to finally make you discover Godzilla.

“I can't believe I'm really dating a nerd.” You chuckled lowly. “Ow!” He pinched your thigh.

“You're not even watching, this is the best part.” You suppressed a smile, he was **really** into this.

“I'd rather watch you.” You teased.

“You're gonna see a lot of me later in the bedroom but for now be a good girl and watch the movie.” You raised one eyebrow.

“Call me a good girl again.” You smirked.

“Will that make you focus on the screen?” His lips curved. You shrugged. “Alright, you're a good girl.”

“ **Your** good girl.” You smiled.

“ _My_ good girl.” The athletic trainer said. He leaned to put a kiss on your cheek and then you decided to cooperate and watch the movie for him. “Are you enjoying it?”

“Don't ask, I don't want to hurt your feelings hehe.” Ten minutes later you got bored and you started scrolling through social media on your phone. “Hajime, do you think I'd look hot with a piercing?” You asked him nonchalantly while you were looking at pictures.

“Probably.” He replied while still looking at the screen. “Though I'm afraid my parents are not gonna like it.”

“... You want me to meet your parents..?” You asked and when Iwaizumi realized what he said his eyes widened and a small blush crept on his cheeks.

“I... I mean-” He rubbed the back of his head in shame. “Well, not _**now**_ but...-”

“Oh my God...” You started blushing too and your heart raced in your chest.

“Y-You don't think about... the future sometimes?” Hajime asked.

“I-I don't know...” You replied. “Yeah, we've known each other for a few months but... isn't it a bit early to talk about marriage?”

“Oh wow, who said anything about marriage??” He asked.

“W-Well, isn't that what it implies?” You asked. “Otherwise why would you bring me all the way to the Miyagi Prefecture to meet your family?”

“...” He turned his head. “Alright, m-maybe you're right... It's just, I'm twenty-seven now and we get along really well...”

“I like our relationship too, I-I just thought that if I were to get married it wouldn't be until I'm like thirty...” You explained.

“Okay, I understand.” You bit onto your lower lip. The atmosphere got a bit tense so you needed to fix it.

“You really love me a lot, huh?” You smirked as you teased him.

“You're not bad.” His lips curved.

“Have you thought this through though?” You asked your boyfriend. “Are you sure I'm the woman you want to have children with?” His eyes widened. “Y-You know what I mean...” You added quickly.

“W-Why can't it be you?” Iwaizumi asked. “You don't want them?”

“N-No, I do! But like I said in a few years... I still want to wear my sexy dresses and go dancing.” You joked.

“Alright, that's understandable.” He said. “I'm sorry if I just made this awkward.”

“No, no, you didn't. I just didn't expect it. I thought we would have this conversation **way** later.” You said.

“So, you **did** think about a future with me?” Hajime smirked.

“During the first times when you came into the café... Seiko said something funny.” You giggled.

“What did she say?”

“You looked like the type of boyfriends that we can introduce to our parents, hehe.” You replied. “And since then I've been thinking about it... At first I just wanted to have fun with you, nothing serious, but you turned out good... great.” You corrected.

“I see.” His lips curved. “Well, I am indeed a fantastic guest and son-in-law I believe.” He joked and you laughed.

“Alright. I won't get pierced then if I want your parents to like me.”

“Actually, you might look really hot with that. Do it somewhere I'm sure they'll never see.” The athletic trainer smirked.

“Pierced nipples look hot but I'm afraid that's really gonna hurt.” You said.

“What if I take care of them for the rest of my life if you do that?” He raised one eyebrow.

“You're serious? Maybe I'll try clamps first and then we'll see...” You brushed off.

“Sounds hot.” He said as he started running his hand on your butt under the nightgown. “[Y/N]... I want to talk about something else that's serious.”

“Uh oh, don't say it like that, you're making me nervous.” You said. “But alright, go ahead.”

“I'm sick of us not being able to see each other everyday, to come home after work and not being able to have dinner with you, to not be able to kiss you goodnight or good morning...”

“O-Oh my God, Hajime, what are you saying..?” Your heart raced in your chest.

“I want... I want us to live together.” Your boyfriend revealed and your eyes widened.

“A-Are you serious??” You asked and he chuckled lowly.

“Of course, I am.” He said.

“B-But how? I... I don't think you're gonna want that. I'm gonna put my stuff everywhere and I'm kind of messy...” You admitted honestly with a blush on your face.

“If you don't clean after yourself I'm gonna have to spank you as a punishment.” Iwaizumi said before leaning and gently biting your shoulder.

“Mmm, I'll make an effort but I can't promise anything~” You smirked. “... But seriously-” You let out a small sigh. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Come live with me here and then we'll save money together until we can buy a house.”

“You already have everything planned in your cute head, huh?” You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “What... What if one day we fight and it ends badly..?” You asked.

“I'm sure we will go through a few arguments, that happens to every couple... But I promise you I'll do anything for it to work.” Hajime said. “Will you do the same?” You stared deeply into his beautiful green eyes as you bit onto your lower lip and then you nodded.

“I don't want to let you go either.” You said quietly in a cute voice. Iwaizumi smiled and then he leaned to catch your lips with his for a passionate kiss. “Well, while we're at it, how many children do you want?” You joked and when your boyfriend made a shocked expression you burst out laughing. “It was a joke, babe.”

“I think three is a good number.” He replied with a smirk.

“Oh God, you're gonna fuck me up...”

“I promise I'll take care of you through the entire thing.”

“I can't believe we're really talking about this...” You bit onto your lower lip. “And I don't know about you but it's making me kind of horny...”

“I'm pretty sure you're always horny.”

“I never heard you complain before.” You raised one eyebrow. “Hajime, I think I want to have gentle sex for once.” You leaned to whisper to his ear. “Fuck me like you meant to make me pregnant~”

“But the movie...” Your boyfriend frowned a bit sadly.

“Are you serious right now?? You've seen it thousand of times and I'm more interested in this monster right there than the one on the screen.” You said as you put your palm over his crotch.

“Just wait ten more minutes please, it's almost over-”

“Ugh.” You stood up suddenly. “You stay here and finish it, I'm gonna start by myself.” You said to him before heading for the bedroom.

“Whatever...” Iwaizumi sighed. When the movie finally ended he turned off the tv and then he went to his bedroom to rejoin you.

“I-I'm almost there...~” You said to your boyfriend who found you laid on his bed, your thighs spread and with two fingers shoved deep inside your wet pussy.

“By all means, continue.” Hajime said with a smile before approaching. “But I want to see you.” He sat next to your body and watched you finger yourself.

“You could... help me a bit.” You said quietly.

“What do you want?”

“Kiss me.”

“Gladly.” He said and then he crashed his mouth on yours to kiss you deeply. He wasted no time searching for your tongue with his and when they found each other they danced together inside your mouth. While you kissed Iwaizumi also put one of his hands on your chest and rubbed your nipples in turns between his fingers.

“H-Haji...-!” You moaned against his mouth.

“Want me to do it?” He asked you sensually and when you nodded he brought his hand to your mouth. “Suck.” You immediately complied and sucked on his fingers to lubricate them with your saliva. Hajime stared deeply into your eyes, you two didn't break eye contact until you were done. Once he removed his fingers out of your mouth he leaned to put a quick kiss on your lips and then he moved between your legs.

His quick peck surprised you a bit, Iwaizumi was really the only man in your life who treated you very well and sometimes it moved you a lot. He always did small things like that, kissing you after you sucked him, rubbing or massaging you after some intense and rough sex, hugging you when he sees you, holding your hand when you're about to cross the streets... they probably didn't mean much to him but to you it was everything.

“I love you.” You said quietly to him. The athletic trainer raised his head and gave you a smile that literally made your heart skip a beat. He moved your hand and placed it on your thigh to replace it with his inside of you.

“I love you too.” Hajime said before putting a small kiss on the inside of your thigh.


	23. I'm sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter of the story but an explanation.

You must've been very confused to see me post a bunch of chapters suddenly and see this fic being marked as "complete" but it's what I had to do.

As you read in the title I'm sick. I talked to you a few days ago about how I got a fever and yesterday I went to get tested. They called me today earlier to tell me I catched coronavirus.

Obviously this will impact my works and I'm sorry for everyone who was following this story but I have decided to end it here until I can write again. I posted you everything I had. I started the Ushijima fic as well and I have 6 chapters for that but I won't post them because they're still being edited.

This is frustrating for you as much as it is for me and I really apologize to all my loyal readers. I don't know when I'll be able to start working again, I have headaches that really prevent me from opening a word page and type out sentences. I'm also super tired.

I want to reassure you all though, I'm ok! I don't have difficulties breathing, I'm not in "danger". The situation about covid in my country isn't alarming, I live in Switzerland for those who didn't know. I don't know if I'll be able to get back to writing next week or in a month so that's why I preferred to mark this fic as complete for now.

If you guys want to interact with me you can either write a comment here and I'll try to reply to it or you can also send a message on Instagram (@junmak0_), be aware that I don't use it very much though.

Thank you all so much for your loyal support and trust me, it really breaks my heart to not be able to write for a period of time but I promise I'll come back with more stories to entertain you all again.

Sorry about posting this in the story too but I had nowhere else to warn you all about what happened to me.

OH and don't worry, once I'm better I'll come back to this story and post a proper ending, the fic isn't gonna end like that.

Once again thank you and take care of you all, I love you <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back to finish this lmao.  
> Don't expect daily chapters though, I'm simultaneously writing this and two other works.

"We're gonna need a second closet..." Iwaizumi let out after looking at all the boxes with your clothes and the small space he had made for you in his wardrobe.

"I told you I was going to put my stuff everywhere..." You reminded him.

"Why do you have so much clothes??" He asked.

"I like shopping, what about it?" You crossed your arms on your chest.

"All your stuff won't fit in this appartment. We can't even see the floor anymore." The athletic trainer argued. "You need to get rid of some of it."

"What?!" You raised your voice.

"Come on, I'm sure you don't need twenty dresses. Why don't you throw the ones I don't like?"

"Like what?" You asked with furrowed brows.

"This one." He kneeled in front of a box and pulled out a black bodycon dress with a lot of openings. "It doesn't even look like a dress, it's torn fabric."

"I look amazing in that dress." You said as you raised one eyebrow.

"I know what you look like and I certainly don't want you to wear it around others."

"Aha! So, you finally admit you don't like the way I dress."

"I'm never gonna tell you what to put on." Hajime started. "But I think it's normal I don't want my girlfriend to wear lightly around other men." He explained. "You also wouldn't want me to walk half naked around other women." You squeezed your lips together in frustration and thought about it.

"... Fine." You said. "But I'm only getting rid of it because it wasn't expansive."

"Thank you." He said. "Now, do you really need five swimsuits in september?"

"Why don't **you** get rid of some of your clothes? Look at the tiny space you made for me. Maybe we **do** need another closet."

"[Y/N], please. Go through your things and get rid of some of them... I'll make you more space." Your boyfriend tried to make compromises with you.

"Babe, give up. We need another closet. This is just my clothes, there's also the boxes at the entrance with my shoes and bags and..." Iwaizumi sighed deeply.

"Fine. Can you get a day off or something during the week so we can go buy one?"

"I'll ask Seiko if she can manage on her own on tuesday afternoon." You replied.

"Good." You discreetly picked your black dress and put it back in the box. "You're still getting rid of this one."

"Oh c'mon, why?" You whined. "I don't have to wear it outside, I can wear it just for you...~" You took his hand and dragged him outside of the bedroom so he could forget about this. "Are we still going to the Miyagi Prefecture in two weeks?"

"Yeah. Why, you made other plans?" He asked as you two sat on the couch in the living room.

"No, of course not. I can't wait to meet your parents, hehe." Your lips curved.

"Really? You sounded reluctant the other day."

"You just surprised me. I'm happy to meet them, I hope they tell me a lot of embarrassing things about you." You chuckled lowly.

"You're really evil." Iwaizumi teased.

"You say this as if I have any bad intentions towards you~" You made small circular patterns with your finger on his chest. "And when's your important match again?"

"In roughly two months." He replied with a serious expression.

"It's the one with your best friend, right?" You asked and the athletic trainer nodded. "It'll go well." You smiled at him. Hajime turned his head and put a kiss on your cheek.

"I'm glad you moved here." He confessed and you smiled happily.

"I'm happy too. You were right, it's the best when you kiss me goodnight and good morning." You leaned on him to catch his lips with yours. You two got interrupted when his white cat jumped on his lap. "You're so mean, you had him all this time for yourself only Hime." You spoke to her.

"You're gonna live here now, baby." Hajime said as he petted his cat.

"Princess is a cuter nickname, why don't you call me that?" You asked your boyfriend.

"There's already a princess in my life. I don't wanna break your heart baby but between you and my cat my choice is already made."

"This indeed does break my heart... It's okay, between you and the café I'm picking the café too." You raised one eyebrow.

"Between you and the team I'm picking the team."

"Wow, what even are we doing together? Between you and a chocolate bar I'm picking the food."

"Chocolate can't make you feel as good as I do." He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself." You rolled your eyes.

"You want me to prove that?"

"Go ahead." You challenged the athletic trainer. He put his cat down before dealing with you. "Oh, you're really doing it~" You bit onto your lower lip in anticipation, this made you excited suddenly.

"Lay." Iwaizumi ordered you.

"Where?"

"On my lap. Lay on your stomach. I think it's time you get punished."

"You're gonna spank me?" You asked with a smirk. But finally you did as he said and laid horizontally on his lap. "Ah~" You let out a small moan when he grabbed your ass and rubbed it at first. "You like playing with my ass~?" You asked him sensually.

"I do, baby." He smirked. "It's big and looks very nice." Iwaizumi grabbed the elastic of your pajama pants and lowered it to your thighs.

"AH~!" His palm flew to one of your asscheeks to spank it.

"You whore, you're not wearing any underwear." After spanking you he rubbed the red spot of your skin. "And you're wet already, you're leaking." He said as he glanced at your pussy.

"You turn me on so badly, Haji~" You said to him.

"Uh huh? Can a chocolate bar turn you on like I do?" He asked before spanking you hard again.

"AH! N-No, it can't..." You admitted.

"Then why did you say that? You lie to me?" He asked as he rubbed the back of your thighs.

"I didn't mean it. I was jealous you preferred your cat to me..." You fake pouted.

"My cat can't satisfy me like you do, baby."

"Hhn..." You closed your eyes when he brought his fingers to your slit.

"You look so perfect." Hajime said as he spread your cheeks to take a better look at you.

"Spank me again~" You purred.

"I don't think it's punishment if you enjoy it." He chuckled.

"I don't think there's something you can do to me that I won't enjoy~"

"You're right." He said. "Then I'll do nothing." He smirked and your eyes widened. Iwaizumi pulled your pants back up.

"What?? No, please, I was kidding! Haji, please, touch me~" You started wiggling your butt. "Come on, I know you really enjoy touching me. Do you want me to do the work instead?" You switched positions and sat on his crotch instead. "Do you prefer when I do this?" You started grinding your butt on his crotch then you grabbed his hands to put them on your chest. "Haji, I feel something hard against my ass~"

"It's really funny to see how much you want this." He chuckled lowly. The athletic trainer grabbed the tv remote and turned on the screen.

"Say-"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tie you up?"

"Excuse me?" Hajime raised one eyebrow.

"Come on, you're gonna like it~" Your lips curved. You turned around and looked into his eyes. "Will you let me-" You whispered.

"No, I know what you're gonna ask." He frowned.

"Come onnn~ Everything we do in the bedroom stays in the bedroom. It's only gonna feel good for you." You giggled.

"You are not touching my ass, [Y/N]."

"Men cum from there. I really want to try that with you~" You wrapped your arms around his neck and put a kiss on his cheek. "I'll do it while I suck you~" You really wanted to convince your boyfriend to let you play with his butt.

"No, I'll never be able to look at myself in the mirror. It's way too embarrassing." A small blush crept on his cheeks.

"It's your first time, I understand you're nervous hehe. But once I'll be done you'll beg me to do it again." You smirked.

"You sound really confident with that."

"Because I only want to make you feel good~" You said before kissing his mouth. "What if I let you fuck **my** ass after?" His eyes widened.

"... Are you serious?"

"I think it's only fair. I play with yours, you play with mine." You smiled.

"I... Fuck! I don't know..."

"I'll let you think about it." You said before kissing him again. "But I'm getting a rope with the closet we're buying on tuesday." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes while you chuckled. "Now can you please fuck my brains out?"

"Not now, there's a match on tv." He replied.

"You're so mean, you made me get rid of all my toys because you said I won't need them anymore."

"I would've let you keep one if I had known how horny you were." He mumbled.

"Are you _complaining_?" You raised one eyebrow.

"No, baby." He put a kiss on your face while he kept staring at the screen. Hajime certainly didn't want to upset you right now.

"... Please..." You laid your head on his chest. "I really want you~" You fake pouted.

"Fine but you do the work. I don't want to miss this match."

"Okay." You replied happily and instantly put your hands on his pants to lower them. "How are you gonna pretend you don't want this when you're so hard~?" You asked as you looked at his cock.

"'s your fault..." He replied. You stood up to remove your clothes. "W-Why are you undressing entirely? You don't need to remove your shirt..."

"Because I want your attention and I know you like staring at me, you little perv~" You straddled your boyfriend's lap once you were naked and then you approached until you could grind your pussy against his dick. "Come on, I know you want to look at me~" You said as you kept grinding but Hajime was still looking at the screen.

"I have to watch this, we're gonna talk about it with the guys."

"You're dating now, tell them you had duties." Your lips curved in amusement. "I'm gonna put it in-" You raised your hips and grasped your boyfriend's cock to guide it to your entrance. "H-Haji, how does it feel~?" You asked him once the tip was in. "Ahhh..!" You lowered yourself on his crotch and let out a moan once he was fully in. "Y-You're filling me up, it feels so good everytime...~" Iwaizumi closed his eyes and took a deep breath while you fucked yourself on his cock. He could pretend all he wanted but you knew he was liking and enjoying this.

"Fuck, [Y/N]..." Your boyfriend sighed pleasantly when you leaned to kiss his neck. You grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up to remove it. Once it rejoined the floor next to your clothes you ran your hands on the athletic trainer's torso.

"H-Haji...~" You moaned quietly. "Please, touch me." You said as you grabbed his hands and put them on your chest. "Ahhh!" Another moan escaped your lips when he squeezed your breasts in his palms and rolled your nipples between his fingers. "Look at me-" You grabbed his chin and turned his head. Hajime stared so deeply into your eyes you started blushing. "You're so hot." You said sensually with a smirk before giving his lips a teasing lick. Iwaizumi grabbed you by your hair behind your head and pushed your face against his to kiss you deeply. You smiled happily against the kiss and kissed him back too. You picked up your pace on his lap and bounced faster on his cock, making you moan more and a bit louder. Your boyfriend let go of your breasts to grab your asscheeks this time and push you deeper on his length. "F-Fuck!" You threw your head back.

"Your body's really the best..." Hajime confessed as he ran an hand on your stomach.

"Glad to hear you say it~" You smirked. "You're the only one who can make me feel this way~"

"What way?" He asked with a smirk.

"So fucking wet..." You said sensually against his face. "Your huge cock fits perfectly inside me- Ahh~!" He moved his hips faster against yours. "Hhh... I-I'm so close- D-Do you want to finish me?" You asked your boyfriend cutely. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms under your thighs to hold you against him and then he stood up to inverse your positions. He threw you on the couch and then he pushed his hands on the back of your thighs to spread you further. "H-Haji!" You yelled his name as he pounded his dick hard inside of you.

"Fuck baby, you're so beautiful-" He panted. "Can I cum on you?"

"Yes! P-Please just keep going, it feels so good~!"

"I-I'm close too." He warned you. "Touch yourself." Instantly you brought your hand to your clit to rub it and finish faster. "Fuck [Y/N], don't clench so tight. You're pulling me in-"

"Not doing it on purpose." Your lips curved.

"Keep moaning and saying my name, it's really doing things to me." Hajime smirked.

"H-Haji- Ahhn...~ I-I'm almost ther- Ahh~! Fuck! B-Babe, it feels so good when you rub me there!" You threw your head back when he kept hitting against your soft spot inside of you. "H-Hajime! I'm-!"

"Cum all over me, baby." He removed your hand and rubbed your clit himself. Once he felt you cum he pulled out and water gushed out of you. He immediately pushed back in to keep fucking you until he was there too. Iwaizumi went even faster, you loved hearing his quiet moans that he wanted to hide from you. He was so adorable and you were so in love with him. Once he was there he pulled out and came eight powerful cumshots on your tits and stomach. When the athletic trainer was done he leaned on you to kiss you tenderly.

"I love you." You said against his lips as you rubbed the back of his head with your hand.

"Me too, baby." Iwaizumi smiled. "You're always the one who has to convince me to have sex but everytime we do it I never regretted it after." He put a kiss on your forehead before turning off the tv. "I'll rewatch this later, let me prepare a bath for us and take care of you."

"You're the best." You smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've read in this chapter it's only gonna get hornier lol.  
> Thank you for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but it's finally here!

“How about this one?” You pulled on your boyfriend's hand to show him a closet that you liked in the furniture store.

“Looks a bit tall, doesn't it?” Iwaizumi replied.

“But it's spacious... And the color of the wood matches with your appartment.”

“I doubt that's important, babe.”

“Alriiiight, I'll keep looking.” You gave up. You were thankful Seiko let you take your tuesday afternoon at the café to go buy a closet with Hajime. You two visited three stores and you haven't found something yet.

“[Y/N], this one is cheap.” The athletic trainer called you.

“Oh, it is.” You said after looking at the price tag. “But it's ugly...”

“Is that really important..?” He asked. “Besides aren't we saving money to buy a house in the future? Which means we're gonna get new furnitures again.” You kept pouting. “Alright, how about we take it and at home you use my closet and I use this one? You prefer mine anyway, don't you?”

“Are you sure..?”

“It's just a closet, I don't care where my clothes are stored.” Iwaizumi explained.

“Okay then!” You grinned happily. “Stay here, I'll go get an employee.”

“I can't believe her...” Your boyfriend sighed. Iwaizumi looked around, you were taking some time to get that employee. “Where did she go?” He went looking for you and in a corner of the store he found you with an employee. “Oh, you must be kidding me...”

“It does look strong...” You said to the employee as you pulled on the rope they were showing you.

“What do you need it for?” The employee asked you.

“I just need it to not break.” Your lips curved.

“What are you doing?” Hajime asked as he grabbed your arm.

“I found a rope!” You grinned.

“[Y/N], we're here for a closet!” He reminded you.

“Yes and we're getting that. But I need this too.” You smirked at him before turning to the employee. “We'll take this rope and that closet I told you about at first.”

“Alright.” They replied.

“Stop frowning, you're gonna get wrinkles on your handsome face.” You said to your boyfriend with a smile before putting a kiss on his cheek. Then you two followed the employee to make your purchases.

“I never even said yes.” The athletic trainer grumbled once you were back inside the car.

“You didn't stop me from buying it too.” Your lips curved.

“Because I plan to use that rope on you.” Hajime replied as he went on the road.

“Uh huh?” You raised one eyebrow.

“Don't imagine things, I'll tie you up so I can get some peace.” He replied and you burst out laughing.

“I warned you I would turn your life upside down.” You giggled. “Don't be nervous, babe. It'll go well. I'm gonna make you feel so good.”

“Be quiet.” You smiled as you looked at him. You decided to not tease your pouting boyfriend further.

“Let me help you-”

“It's fine!” Iwaizumi groaned as he held by himself the huge box with the detached pieces of the closet inside. “Just lock the car and open the doors in my way.”

“Okay.” You did as he said and inside the building you called the elevator. Once you were inside the appartment he brought the box to the bedroom.

“I'm gonna assemble it now, don't bother me.” He said a bit coldly to you.

“Haji, can I have a kiss..?” You tried. You didn't know how mad or upset he was at you.

“No.” Okay, a lot apparently. But alright, you left the bedroom and let him calm down by himself while he assembled the closet. Thirty minutes later you peeked on him and he was still busy. You decided to go in the kitchen to make him a snack. Now that you finally had a boyfriend that you loved and who treated you well you weren't going to let him stay mad at you or worse, leave. You made him a big sandwich and poured him a glass juice.

“Babe?” You called him after knocking on the bedroom door that was open.

“Hm?” He replied. Iwaizumi was seated on the floor and giving you his back while he screwed the long planks of wood together.

“I made you a snack.” You said as you walked in. You approached and put down the tray next to him. He glanced at the plate and then at your face.

“Thanks.” The athletic trainer replied before looking back at his work.

“You look so hot.” Your lips curved. It should be illegal for someone like him to wear a white tank top with the muscles he had. You wanted to touch him so badly but you didn't want to make your case worse.

“I'm not done.” He simply replied.

“So maybe... later?” You asked.

“... Maybe.”

“Okay.” You smiled. “I'll let you work then, I'm gonna feed Hime. Don't hesitate to call me if you need help.” You said before leaving the bedroom.

  
  


\---

  
  


Once Iwaizumi was done assembling the closet he left the bedroom and went into the living room. That was where he found you. You were napping on the couch and the tv was turned on with the sound lowered. Hajime approached and kneeled next to you, he brought his hand to your face and gently stroked your face features.

“Hmm?” You woke up and slowly opened your eyes. “Haji..?”

“I'm done with the closet.” The athletic announced to you with a smile.

“Congrats, you're so strong~” You smiled back as you slowly wrapped your arms around his neck. “Come, climb on the couch.”

“It's too small, we won't fit on it both of us.”

“We will, I'll lay on you.” Your boyfriend rolled his eyes before complying. Once you two were comfortable on the couch you hugged him tightly and hid your face in the crook of his neck. “I'm sorry. I love you so much, don't be mad at me...” You said with a cute voice. “You know I'll never force you to do something you don't want to do.”

“I know.” His lips curved as he rubbed your back. “You're fine, I'm not mad.” It made him happy you were apologizing though. You weren't one of these people who had a big ego and refused to apologize even when they were in the wrong. Iwaizumi couldn't stand that.

“Really? You're not upset?” You asked as you raised your head to look at his face.

“Really.” He smiled before stealing a small kiss from you.

“I love you.” You smiled back and kissed him again. “And you're okay? It wasn't too hard to assemble that closet?”

“I'm fine, it's done. I think I'm gonna take a bath though, I feel sore.”

“Want us to take one together?” You raised one eyebrow as you smirked. “I'll massage you all over.” You whispered.

“That doesn't sound too bad for once.” He replied and you grinned.

“Okay, don't move from here. I'm gonna get that bath ready.” You put a kiss on his cheek before standing up to go to the bathroom.

  
  


“Ahh, that feels so good...” Hajime let out a small sigh of pleasure once he was seated in the nice warm bath you had prepared him.

“Let me sit behind you so I can massage your back for starters.” You said as you undressed to enter the bath as well.

“You're so beautiful.” His lips curved after he turned his head to look at your naked body.

“You're pretty nice yourself.” You smiled as you went behind him. “It's not too warm?”

“No, it's perfect. You?”

“Yeah, I'm fine as well.” You replied once you were seated behind your boyfriend. “Ah! Don't tickle me, hehe.” Iwaizumi held your legs under the water.

“You're ticklish?” He smirked.

“You're not about to find the answer of this question in this bath. I don't want to clean the floor.” You said as you put your hands on his back to rub him first. “Ahh, I love your body so much.” You smiled happily as you hugged Iwaizumi from behind and rested the side of your face against his skin.

“I like yours too.” The athletic trainer replied and put his hands on yours. You wetted his back and shoulders with the soapy water and then you started massaging him. “Oh fuck, that feels so good...” Hajime sighed pleasantly and closed his eyes. You could feel his body turn into butter against you, he was relaxed. “We should do this more often.”

“Gladly. It makes me happy to make you happy.” You smiled. While you were massaging your boyfriend's back and shoulders he was holding onto your thighs under the water. He loved to dip his fingers onto your soft and creamy flesh. Iwaizumi got more comfortable and rested his back against your torso. You brought your hands to the front to rub his torso. “You're sooo muscled~” You said as you stroked his abs and pecs. “I feel so lucky to be with you.”

“Because I'm strong?” He asked.

“Because you make me really happy.” You corrected. “I've never felt as safe as I feel right now with you. I know nothing can happen to me when you're around. Thank you.”

“Y-You don't need to thank me...” A small blush had crept on his cheeks, he was flustered. You leaned and put a small kiss on the back of his head.

“I love you.” You said quietly.

“Me too.” Iwaizumi replied with a smile as he took your hands in his and held them against his stomach. You kissed the back of his neck as you kept rubbing his torso. You really enjoyed touching his muscles. His body was warm too, it felt very nice. “Where are you going with your hands there?” He asked you when you went lower and your hands were now on his abdomen.

“I'm just massaging you.” You replied in a whisper behind him. “Close your eyes and relax, I'm taking care of your body.” Your lips curved.

“[Y/N]- Ah...” Hajime gulped when you put your hands between his legs to grasp his cock. You kept leaving small kisses on the side of his neck while you started slowly stroking him.

“It's so big~” You smirked. “You're getting harder, Haji~”

“'s because you're touching it...” He blushed out of embarrassment.

“Do you dislike what I'm doing?” You asked your boyfriend as you stroked him with one hand and the other one went to carefully massage his balls.

“Oh, fuck...” He cursed and you let out a small giggle. “F-Fuck! Stop teasing me...” He said after you kept playing and rubbing his tip with your thumb.

“What do you want then?” You asked as you left kisses on his shoulder.

“D-Do it properly...”

“Everything you want, baby.” You smirked. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and relaxed against your body while you jerked his cock and rubbed his balls. His small sounds were making you so happy. His moans were very erotic, you were getting so turned on. “I love you, you're so hot~” You whispered to him while you kissed his neck.

“Hnng... [Y/N]-”

“I got you.” You rubbed his cock faster when you felt him move his hips forward. “You're so hard, I want it in me so badly...”

“Oh, you'll definitely get it- Ahh...”

“That makes me so happy~” Your lips curved. “But for now I want to see you finish. Cum with just my hands, Haji.”

“Keep going like that and I will, hnn...” You smiled as you looked at his hard cock. His tip was so red and leaking precum already, you could almost feel the blood pumping on the tiny veins on the sides of his length because of how hard he was. You could feel his cock pulsating in your hand. “F-Fuck, I-I'm gonna-”

“Do it whenever you want.” You smirked. “Let your voice out, say my name.” The athletic trainer threw his head back against your shoulder and closed his eyes while he moaned. He tried so hard to be quiet but he was feeling so good. Small moans escaped past his lips and you swore you heard your name in there, it made you very happy. Suddenly his breathing got sharper and he held tightly onto your thighs as he came. His cock shot powerful cumshots that landed on the bathroom wall in front of you two and on the water. The bit that dropped down your fingers you brought it to your mouth and licked it clean. “You taste so good~” You smirked. Iwaizumi put his hand behind your head and pulled you against his to kiss you deeply.

“You're really something else.” He said after breaking the kiss. Your heart beat faster inside your chest, he was something else too. He treated you so well and made you feel so loved. It wasn't your ex boyfriend who would kiss you after you licked his cum. Hajime never made you feel digusting. “Do you want to trade places? You sit in front of me.” He pulled you out of your thoughts.

“Okay.” You stood up and carefully moved to the front then you slowly sat between your boyfriend's legs.

“Come against me.” Hajime wrapped his arms around your stomach and pulled you closer towards him. “You make me happy too.” He whispered in the crook of your neck before kissing you there. You turned your head to catch your lips with his and kiss him passionately. Your boyfriend searched for your tongue with his and kissed you deeply. You felt his hands slowly move up to grab your breasts and squeeze them in his palms.

“Hmm...~” You let out a small moan against the kiss when he pulled on your nipples.

“You're so hot, your body's the best too-” Hajime breathed against the kiss. “And you turn me on so badly, baby.”

“Uh huh?” You smirked as you moved your hips so he could rub his cock against your butt.

“How about we get out of this bath so I can show you?” He smirked back.

“Please.” You two stood up and washed yourselves properly. Iwaizumi couldn't keep his hands off you though, he loved your body as much as you loved his. “Haji!” You giggled as you once again slapped his hand away when he grabbed one of your asscheeks. “We said once we get out of this bath.” You reminded him.

“Who cares? We're gonna get dirty again, let's just do it here.” He replied.

“No, you know I don't like doing it while standing up.” You said.

“Then come, I'll carry you.” Your boyfriend insisted

“We're in a wet bathtub, you'll fall and I don't want you to die right now. I still need you.” You said with a small smile. “It would go faster if you stopped grabbing me- Haji!” Iwaizumi hugged you from behind and then he brought one of his hands between your legs.

“I want you so badly...” He whispered.

“M-Me too but not here.” You replied as you once again removed his hand.

“Ahh... Fine, but hurry.” The athletic trainer finally gave up. “But once we're out of here I'm gonna rock your world.” He smirked.

“Please.” You smiled at him.

“Can I use that rope we bought on you..?”

“See? It was a good purchase.” You raised one eyebrow. “Massage my scalp with your fingers and I'll let you do whatever you want with me.”

“Anything?”

“You heard me.” You said.

Once you two were finally done washing each other you got out of the bathroom to go to the bedroom.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Ahh... Finally done.” You said to your boyfriend as you joined him on the couch. “I put your clothes in the new closet and put mine in your old one.”

“You managed to put **all** your stuff in there?” Hajime asked as he put his arm over your shoulders after you sat next to him. You had a lot of boxes...

“Eh, I couldn't put in all my shoes and bags but I'm getting rid of some of them. I only have a huge box left with some of my stuff I don't want to throw away. I'll find a place for them somewhere else.” You explained.

“Alright. Are you tired?” He asked after you yawned.

“Kinda. I worked this morning and this afternoon was tiring. I work again tomorrow so I think I'm gonna have a quick dinner and then I'll head to bed.” You replied.

“I'll make you something. You did well today.” His lips curved. Your boyfriend leaned to put a kiss on your cheek. “I'm really glad you officially moved in. I like having you here.” You turned your head to smile at him. “And I think Hime does too.”

“I'm glad she accepted me.” You giggled. “I'm really happy to live with you too. I can't wait for our trip to the Miyagi Prefecture to meet your friends and parents.”

“Yeah, it's gonna be good to take a break. Alright, I'm gonna cook us something.” Iwaizumi said as he stood up.

“I love you.” You smiled at your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> English isn't my first language, don't hesitate to point out mistakes and I'll edit them.  
> Comments and Kudos are my only motivators, please do use them if you want more.


End file.
